The Winter Raven
by CosmicxLove15
Summary: Robb Stark had a war to wage, his sisters to find, and his father's death to avenge, he really didn't ask for her to come into his life. But there she was, and though he couldn't have her, he swore to love her always. RobbxOC AU, Season 2
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this because of my crazy dreams that won't seem to go away. I decided to put them down in document form and this is the first part of what came up. This is the first chapter and it is pretty fast-paced. The story however will progress at much more steady pace after this chapter. I just wanted to set up what's going on and what will be going on in the chapters to come. Please let me know what you think :) Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world created by G.R.R.M. I only own my OC's and the parts of the plot that don't match the books or show.

The Winter Raven  
By: CosmicLove15

The air was thick with a warmth that was rare to these lands. The hills cried out with the song of summer that was quickly coming to an end. The Eastern winds blew breaths of the lingering summer into the foothills where tents scattered the ground and the afternoons seem to lag on for days. Winter was coming, they all knew it would be upon them soon with a ferocity that would be never-ending. But it was what they had left, the simple joys of a warm afternoon in the midst of a war that made life almost bearable for the King in the North.

Life was only bearable now because of _her_.

He could see her from his place on the top of the hill as he leaned up against the weeping willow with his arms cross over his chest. Her dark hair was spread around her, a raven-colored halo that danced in the wind as she slept out in the sun. This was no place for her, nor the handsome blond sons she had lying against either of her shoulders. This war was no place for the likes of a woman like Axia, born a Baratheon and married to a Lannister.

Merrick Lannister of course wasn't the same as being of the House of Lannister like his half siblings. Only sharing a father meant certain family traits _weren't_ shared.

Even so, if someone would have told Robb Stark at the beginning of this war that he would be fighting alongside a Lannister, he would have laughed in their face. And yet, here he was, nearly half a year into this campaign and the young Merrick Lannister was fighting at his side. It had taken most of Robb's strength to learn to trust him. But Merrick wasn't like his siblings and had a disdain for his older siblings that rivaled even Robb's. Even the encounter with Jaime Lannister had the youngest brother squirming in anger. Part of the reason was he simply hated their backwards and barbaric ways.

But most of the reason was because of Axia.

Axia was 15 when she'd been forced to marry Merrick by Jaime and Cersei. Only the long lasting kindness of her husband had made their relationship bearable. Though it was only months in his presence before she had learned to love him. He was good to her, no matter the circumstance, no matter the number of people who laughed at his incessant need to please her. And in turn, she was good to him. Breathtaking, enchanting, loyal. Those were all words that could be used to describe Axia Lannister. But Robb preferred "brave," "strong," "inspiring." His list was never ending of the praises he could sing for the woman that managed to meet his soldiers stride for stride, keep his generals on their toes, and even enrapture him, the King in the North, in the strangest of ways.

Merrick had brought with him the possibility of winning with the personal funding he had already inherited before his 20th birthday. But Axia had brought life to the soldiers in the camps who, before her, had only lived in the eternal darkness as they anticipated the long winter that was to come.

And winter _was_ coming.

"She has this unremitting desire to do the exact opposite of what I ask of her," Robb heard from his left and he turned to see Merrick standing close by, looking down at his wife who was looked so serene under the rays of the unusual sunlight. Robb smiled.

"Don't take it so hard my friend, I doubt there is a man alive who could bend that woman to his will," Robb replied with a light chuckle. The moment between the two men was common, especially over the passing months as Robb began to see what a great ally he was. The king's guard was closer than they had been moments before, still wary of the blond's heritage, something Robb never gave a second thought to anymore. Merrick stepped closer.

"I've asked her to take the boys north…with your mother," he said, his laughter gone and Robb could see by the weariness in his friend's eyes that the couple had most likely argued for hours on the matter before the blond had succumbed to coming to Robb. Most wives would have agreed to their husband's requests, but Axia wasn't a normal wife by any account.

"She said no?" he asked.

"She refused to even consider it," Merrick corrected. Robb nodded, understanding the importance of the request. She shouldn't be here, he knew that. Every man in the camp knew that it was no place for a young mother and her two year-old sons. Sons with Baratheon and Lannister blood.

"What would you have me do?" he asked finally, placing his own preferences aside and watching the man's concerned expression.

"She would have to listen to you, to the King," Merrick said plainly. "Convince her to take herself and the boys to Winterfell, where they'll be safe from this bloody war. She thinks she serves a purpose here but I need your help to convince her that the only purpose she's serving is to distract me from my work by your side."

"I see her logic as well as yours. She's been a good resource during our campaign…" Robb started but was swiftly interrupted.

"She will not be a good resource, Your Grace, when she's slaughtered by the Lannisters, or that Baratheon warlord brother of hers!" Robb held his hand up as the guards stepped closer, hearing the outburst. He signaled them to back away, that he was in no danger.

"I'll speak to her Mer, that is all I can promise," he told Merrick before turning away and making the long trek down the hill to where the sleeping beauty was perched. His thoughts were muddled, his mind unclear of what words he would verbalize as he approached her. But nothing came to mind, only that he himself was conflicted on where to place her. Part of him fear for her safety every day, his mind in unrest every time they parted. That part wanted to place her in a tower and lock her in until this whole bloody war was over.

But the other part yearned for her presence there, craved her bright smile and playful persona that kept him from going mad each day. It was this part of him that was fighting harder in his head as he spotted her petite form, lying tranquilly in the cool grass causing the other part to drift unnoticed to the back of his mind. It was Wyall who saw him first, the small boy looking up at him with the bright green eyes of his father and he couldn't help but smile. Robb placed his finger over his lips to single the boy to silence but it was a female voice that he heard instead.

"Have you finished spying on me _already_ Your Grace?" she said, her eyes still closed but her pink lips curled up into an amused smile. Seth, too ,noticed his presence and trotted over to his side. Robb crouched down, lifting both boys into his arms as he sat down into the grass.

"To be fair love, we did tell you not to go wondering off," he told her and she finally peeked out from behind her long dark lashes and he could see her ice colored eyes.

"Is that what you and Mer were talking about?" she asked knowingly. "Or perhaps you were plotting ways to ship me off to your northern castle in chains." He loved that, her all-knowing glances and ability spot exactly what thoughts were racing through his mind at any given moment.

"He just wants you to be safe," he started.

"He wants to hide me away and leave him to die at the hands of one of his brothers, or his wretched nephew," she whispered harshly, glancing up where Merrick was indeed still standing on the hill, watching them closely. "He does not believe that I can fair for myself Robb." His name, rolling off of her lips so gently, caused a glance from one of the guards in her direction. He hadn't asked for the title. 'Your Grace' was a phrase he had come to hate over the past year and now all he longed for was the sound of his name, just as she spoke it so easily. Robb stroked Wyall's hair gently.

"And the boys?" he asked carefully, watching her light eyes travel from his to her sons.

"I agree with him on that matter. They should be kept safe, somewhere the Lannisters, or even my brothers, can't reach them," she said, holding her hand out to Seth who walked over to her quickly, wrapping his small arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. Moments passed between them when Robb could only watch her and the boys as they smiled at her and played gently with her long dark hair. He imagined what it would be like to see her with boys who were black of hair, climbing on her arms, with his eyes, or hers, he didn't care. "What would my king have me do?" she asked in a slow whisper when the boys walked into the field nearby, playing in the dirt like most boys would.

Robb's eyes locked with hers and tried not to let his irrational thoughts get ahead of him. He wanted her safe. But he wanted her here. He could keep her safe, but not all the time and Merrick would certainly disapprove if he told her she was to stay with them. But in her pleading eyes he saw exactly what she wanted and he only hoped that she was ignoring the certain look of uncertainty in his own.

"Axia…" he said. She had to leave. His inappropriate need to have her so near would most certainly be the death of them all. There was no way around it.

"I would do what you will if you had a reason for me to go," she said, not unreasonably.

"Your safety should be reason enough," he told her seriously. "Would you let your sons be raised without their mother, without both of their parents to see them grow up and fight their own battles."

"And what kind of world would I be bringing them up in if I let the men do all the fighting?" she said with a smirk. He sighed, trying to hide his smile as he shook his head.

"You're an impossible wench," he teased and watched as she placed her hand over his.

"If you will it, I will take the boys to Winterfell. But if you feel that I would be of more use here, then I cannot see a reason to abandon the campaign; to abandon Mer…to abandon you." It was enough to knock his doubts clear out of view. The only things Robb was considering were her previous words. 'If you will it.' He certainly did not wish for her departure, the thought was sickening in the pit of his stomach. But keeping her here for his own selfish motives, it was wrong. And yet, when he placed his hand on her cheek, he knew his selfishness had won.

"Don't abandon me just yet love," he whispered, receiving a smile from Axia as the wind blew through her hair. He stood, kissed her small fingertips, and held it momentarily in his. "The boys will travel to Winterfell. I won't bend on _that_." She nodded.

"Will they really be safe in your home, they are Lannisters after all, even if in name alone?" she asked. Robb hadn't considered it, considered that someone in the midst of his people at Winterfell might harm the boys. But they wouldn't. His mother would be there, his orders would be strict. Everyone knew of Merrick's renouncement of the House of Lannister. They knew he was fighting for Robb and the people of the north. They would be safe.

"No one will touch a single yellow hair on their heads. I give you my word," he replied, his voice solemn.

"And you have my word that I will stay out of danger's way," she said sincerely. Robb glanced up towards the hill to find that Merrick had disappeared from sight. Robb knew this answer would not please his friend, but Axia was of better use to them both here, where they could ensure her safety even if it led them both to their graves.

Xxx

Merrick had never once struck her, not once in their marriage had he risen his hand to her out of anger or frustration. So Axia was surprised that her husband didn't throttle her where she stood when Robb delivered the news that she would be staying put. He was furious, she could see that. But Mer dealt with his fury in a much different way than most men. He put that energy, the anger, all into the battles.

It was nearly a week after her sons' departure to Winterfell in the north that Merrick finally decided to speak to her again. She had been ashamed of her abuse of power over her friend the king but she refused to leave their side. She couldn't abandon her husband to the fates of the gods in the cruel world that was the War of the Five Kings. The week had been nearly unbearable as Mer refused to even look in her direction most days, and when he did he was always shooting daggers at her behind those green eyes of his.

It was nearly morning, though it was hard to tell through the sound of the rain and the dark rainclouds around them. But she lay there wide awake, unable to sleep with the worry she felt for her sons travel to the north. It would be another week before they would reach Winterfell and all she could do was pray that they would arrive safely with Lady Stark and her guard. She turned towards her husband and saw that he too was awake, watching her carefully as they lie there in silence.

"You made me look like a fool you know," were his first words to her and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he spoke them. She slowly brought her hand up to his face and placed it on his cheek, hoping he wouldn't move away at her touch. He didn't.

"You could never look like a fool my love," she told him honestly. "The men respect you so much for your honor and your bravery."

"They laugh at me because I can't control my wife." Hurt. It was the look in his eyes alongside embarrassment. She shook her head.

"I would do it again a hundred times if it meant I would still be here lying next to you," she whispered.

"Robb should have sent you away. You speak too freely to him in public Axia, you need to watch your tongue in front of his guards," he told her, grabbing hold of her hand, an action that caused Axia to close her eyes against the feeling. "He told me you begged him to stay, but I know you better than that."

"I told him I would go if he willed it, but that I couldn't abandon you," she said and he nodded.

"He's a smart man our king, but when it comes to you…" he started but never finished the words that simply hung in the air. Axia watched him curiously.

"When it comes to me, what?" she asked but he simply shook his head and pulled her body towards him. She could feel his body heat against her through her thin nightgown, the contact making her sigh as if the problems of the world were now melting out of her mind with the simplicity of this moment.

"I don't want to talk of other men," he said, an edge of annoyance in his tone as he placed his lips to her neck. "A week without you has been driving me mad, I've missed my wife." She smiled.

"I've been right here love," she whispered in his ear, her breath catching in her throat as she felt his hand travel up her leg and under her night dress.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she heard, jumping at the sound of a deep voice that did not belong to her husband and she pulled back from his touch to see a figure outlined in the darkness. Merrick was the one to light the candle so the room was engulfed with the dull yellow flame and her eyes met ones that were blue like the sea. These contrasted with his dark features, his hair curling at the ends but something was off in his expression. His breaths were heavy as if he'd run here, his body soaked from the rain he had assuredly been standing in for much too long. Her immediate reaction was to smile but upon seeing his worried eyes, her heart began to race with fear.

"What is it," she said, pulling back the heavy furs of their bed and she walked over to the other side of the tent briskly. "What has happened?" Her voice was shaking now as she caught glimpse of the water in his eyes, their frantic darting from her and then to Merrick who was now standing directly behind her.

"There was an ambush," he said, his voice shaking as well and she began shaking her head. It couldn't be. "My mother's guard was outnumbered, Joffrey's men, they were expecting her to return to Winterfell, to Bran and Rickon." Her head was shaking even faster now as tears began to fill her eyes. "They tried to kidnap my mother, but she escaped."

"Wyall and Seth?" Merrick's voice said the words that Axia could not. The names of her sweet sons who had been in her arms just seven days before and she felt throat begin to tighten. Robb looked at Merrick for the first time as he swallowed hard and Axia could have died from the knife to her heart when she saw him shake his head, lowering his eyes to hers. She felt her body go weak as she cried out.

"Noo!" she screamed as she fell to her knees, Merrick's arms around her as he too broke down to his knees in disbelief. She didn't know anything but the excruciating pain as her soul was ripped into pieces, the thought of her sons smiling faces that would never return. Her fists were clenched around what felt like cloth and when she glanced up she saw it was Robb's robes, he too on the ground holding back tears as he watched her breaking down in front of him. She barely heard or saw the other men as they entered, barely heard the 'Your Grace' and 'My Lord Lannister' before everything started to become a blur.

But she felt Merrick lift her into his arms easily and carry her weak and weeping form from the ground to the bed. He looked down on her, his green eyes meeting hers, his too drowning in tears and fury but it was the last look that concerned him the most. It was the look that said, goodbye. She clutched onto him her eyes pleading with him.

"Where are you going?" she said through her sobs and he stroked her face gently.

"Shhh…," he told her, the words more false even coming from the likes of him. "The Lannisters are trying to take Jaime from our holds." The Lannisters. It might as well have been them who thrust the knife into her helpless children. Joffrey was a Lannister bastard after all. Suddenly she felt rage rise up in place of her sorrow and she rose up only to be pushed back down. "You will stay here, do you hear me!" he shouted.

"I will not…" she started to shout but he grabbed her face in his and placed his lips over hers. They each tasted of salt, the tears running down their faces as they held each other in that moment. When he pulled back she tried to hold onto him with as much strength as she could muster but she was too weak, too distraught. "Don't leave me. Merrick please!" she cried. Merrick smiled, a sad smile as he held her face in his hands.

"Listen to me just this once, please," he begged her, kissing her lips once more before he was gone, leaving her breath caught in her throat as she watched him disappear behind the tent door. Shouts and steel were heard, she could see flames erupting the outside, quickly extinguished by the hard rains and she felt more helpless than she had ever felt in her life. She was completely broken then, her body shaking as she sat there, hold her knees up to her chest as she sobbed.

Numb to the world around her.

Xxx

Robb wasn't sure how it had happened; only that he was now on his knees next to his friend with the yellow hair, both of them drenched from the rain pouring down on them. Day was breaking; light was no longer hidden behind the night sky, only concealed slightly by the clouds that poured out over them. Three dead bodies surrounded them, the attackers sent to dispose of him and most likely Merrick Lannister. They had both fought, side by side for the past hour to rid the camp from the intruders and only now had Robb driven his sword through the last one.

The one who had driven his sword through Merrick's stomach.

Robb couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't believe this man was lying in his arms, holding is stomach as a pool of blood appeared. He placed his own hands over the wound, calling for help to keep this man from dying. He couldn't die.

"I knew it would end this way," Merrick said, coughing heavily as Robb attempted to prop him up against the closest object he could find.

"What way?" he asked, confused by Merrick's comical tone. He coughed as he motioned to his body and the ground around him.

"Here, in some unheroic manner, in this case it was saving your scraggly arse," he said, sputtering as blood made its way out of his mouth.

"This isn't the end, you're not dying yet Lannister," Robb lied, watching as Merrick's face fell, looking down at the whole in his stomach and then back up to his king.

"Your Grace, you should never lie to a man, even one knocking on death's door," he told him and Robb sighed and looked up to where Theon stood over him. He nodded towards the general direction of Axia's tent and Theon didn't ask twice as he ran off immediately. Robb was then distracted as Merrick grasped his hand rightly and pulled him down so their faces were inches apart from the other. "I was always true to your cause Robb," he whispered.

"No one was truer," the king replied. It was the truth. No man had ever been so dedicated and true to their king like Merrick Lannister was to Robb Stark. There was no question of loyalty.

"I would the entire House of Lannister fall at your feet. You are the king these Seven Kingdoms needs. Stay true." Robb nodded.

"I will." There were several seconds where all he could hear was the rain around them and his friend's coughing, the latter sounding more painful with every breath.

"I know…" he coughed. "I know you love her," Merrick whispered then, the words causing Robbs eyes to dart quickly from their clasped hands up to the blond's face, his green eyes as bright as they were in the heat of battle.

"Who?" Robb started slowly but Merrick shook his head.

"You love her," he repeated. "So keep her safe, make her happy, and by the gods give her whatever the hell she wants."

"Mer…" Robb said but was unsure how to finish the sentence. What was he supposed to say to that, to the husband of the woman he loved? To his friend who was dying, speaking these knowing words about the woman they both….loved.

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

"You know I will," the king promised before he heard the frantic cries behind him. Axia came flying through the small crowd, still in her nightgown that hung loosely from one bare shoulder, soaked through and shoving away Theon's attempt to put his long robe over her. She fell to Merrick's side, placed her hands on either side of his face and looked down at him with a look of such despair that every man around her fell down onto one knee, removing their helmets and placing their swords down beside them. Robb too felt his heart break for her in that moment, just as he had when he delivered the news only hours before about her sons. Now here he was with her husband dying here next to him and there was nothing he could do to stop her pain.

"My love," was Merrick's strangled whisper as he used the hand not clasped in Robbs to push back her long, wet hair from her face.

"What have you done," she said through her tears, her eyes swollen from the misery she had been forced to bear. "I told you not to go, I told you," she said and he simply smiled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Giving you…a taste of your own…insubordination, I was," he said but no one laughed, not even Axia who could give nothing but small tears that trickled down her already wet cheeks. She looked down at the blood, covering him and then up to Robb. Her eyes met his with a pleading that Robb felt he would move the heavens for if he could. But he couldn't. He was completely useless now as Merrick brought his hand up to her face and she looked down at him, weakening before her eyes.

"Please don't leave me," she begged and Robb couldn't help but feel a pang of something tugging at his heart when she spoke them to Merrick. "You can't leave me here without you."

"Robb's going to take care of you. So let him, alright?" her response was a curt nod to his strangled words. "Where's my brave wife?" he asked, wiping her tears but she shook her head and placed her lips to his, not caring that she was being covered in the red liquid laces around his lips. Robb didn't look away, the moment shared between his two friends was so heartfelt and beautiful that he couldn't turn from it, no matter his feelings. And when Merrick squeezed his hand weakly, Robb squeezed back until he felt the hand go limp in his. Axia's sobbing had stopped long enough that she placed her forehead to Merrick's and just looked down at him longingly.

The rain was unrelenting against their still forms, the smell of doused fire was thick in air, but no one moved from their spots in the mud. Robb let go of his friend's hand, the cold rain burned his skin as he move it to Axia's back. The contact made her turn from her husband's side and she looked up at Robb with something in her eyes that he had never seen directed towards him.

She sat up slowly, rising so they were face to face there on the ground and she shook her head before bringing her hand up to strike his face. The slap left a sting on his cheek, the sound causing every guard to look up at their king but Robb knew they wouldn't budge. Not because of a slap from her, a now grieving widow who their king cared about so dearly.

"You told me they would be safe," she said, holding back her tears as she glared at him, fire burning in her icy eyes. "You promised they would be safe!" her voice was louder as she started to shake. Robb wasn't sure if it was pain, sorrow or fury she felt, probably a combination of all as she bored her eyes into his.

"I am sor…" he started but she slapped him again.

"Don't you dare say those words to me Robb Stark!" she shouted, the water in her eyes no longer staying put, falling as they mixed with the droplets of rain that fell furiously down her cheeks. When rose her hand for the third time, he stopped her, holding both of her wrists in his hands, shaking his head. She struggled against his grip, against his hold as he pulled her in firmly against his chest. But he held her there all the same until he felt her flailing arms calm and then slide around his neck and she broke down, sobbing hysterically.

"Your Grace, we have to discuss…"

"It can wait," he said simply, wrapping his hand around Axia's body and lifting her small body up into his arms as he stood, looking down at his friend.

"But Your Grace we need to plan our advance. We have to strike at them while we have the advant…"

"I said it can wait." Robb didn't raise his voice, but instead made his voice very clear, very stern, a tone that sounded very much like the memories of his father's. "Theon, have the men move Lord Lannister out of this rain, have his body cleaned and we'll discuss what to do thereafter." Theon nodded pausing for only a moment to drape his cloak over Axia's shivering body before doing as Robb had commanded and several men moved forward at once to help lift Merrick's from the ground. Axia only turned her head once to see her husband's body lifted away from the spot he had fallen, before she clutched Robb's shoulder and averted her eyes into the fur lining of his cloak.

Robb knew as he made his way through the hordes of people that Axia would probably never forgive him for what had happened today. But when he beheld the woman so broken and terrified in his arms, he couldn't help but hope that she would in fact forgive him. Because a life without the joy and smiles of Axia Lannister, would be the longest winter of all.

Xxx

"There hasn't been much change Your Grace, not since you called on me last night when she awoke from her dreaming," the healer spoke, his voice low as they stood outside the tent where Robb had gathered the lords for a discussion on their previous days success. He sighed at the healer's response, wishing it had been better news, but even her improvement since last night was better than she'd been over the past two weeks. When the camp just days before, Robb had seen personally that she was transported with great care. Since the day of Merrick's death, Axia's wild depression turned into an infection Robb admitted that he saw coming. She had been wearing that thin garb, huddled over her husband in the freezing rain for much too long. Her depression weakened her body, exposing it to the infection that quickly took over.

"She will live. She's strong." he said confidently, "That's all that matters." He could picture her now, huddled in her tent, her skin burning from the infection she so stubbornly fought. It was the fever that caused her to speak odd words in the night, to call out for her sons, for Merrick, sometimes even for Robb, to which he would answer by running straight to her side where Grey Wind was a most steadfast companion to her. But most other times she wasn't coherent. The healer had difficulties feeding her each day due to her waning condition, leaving Robb to watch her body deteriorating before his eyes.

"Your Grace should take care not to visit her too much," the healer reminded him. "We cannot have you falling ill as well." But Robb didn't respond to the suggestion, merely ignored the request as he stood there silently. He would not quit his visits, not for the threat of such an illness. He would be by her side.

"The healer is right Robb." The voice, it belonged to his mother, the figure he had not seen so close to himself and the healer, but here she was, standing with that stern look on her face as she looked up at her son.

"What are you doing here mother?" he asked impatiently, having sent her notice that she was to stay put in Winterfell, especially after the attack on her traveling party on the road a mere three weeks prior.

"I received a raven from Rickard Karstark," she replied signaling the healer to leave. The man did as he was asked, leaving Robb alone with his mother who clearly had an opinion to share. "He told me you barely leave the girl's tent."

"I recall a similar conversation we had at Winterfell," he replied, looking down into her eyes. Her stern expression transforming into a deeper frown.

"And you were right, Bran lived and I had to leave his side," she countered.

"I _have_ left mother. I have not abandoned my kingly duties. We won a battle, the men need time to recover."

"You have other responsibilities Robb." Her voice was hard, rising as she said his name and he nodded. "Spending all of this time with her…it isn't healthy, especially since you have your duties elsewhere."

"What you mean to one of Walder Frey's anonymous daughters? You think that a promise that YOU made to a madman like him is going to stop me from taking care of Axia?" His voice was raised so that Catelyn found herself step backwards one step and looked at her son in disbelief.

"You look to abandon the honor that you have so gallantly put in place, and when you do…your men will see you as a threat to their cause, to your cause," she whispered harshly. "Or have you forgotten your father's murder, your sisters being held hostage?"

"If you think for one moment that I could forget them, then you do not know me at all mother," he said darkly.

"You're right," she spoke, slow and deliberate as she stepped towards him. "I do not even recognize my son anymore. Pining after a Lannister," she told him, shaking her head. "What have you become?"

"You forget she was a born a Baratheon," he reminded her, trying to contain is temper as she looked at him, so disgusted. "Cersei Lannister forced the king to have her married off to a Lannister, and _that_ Lannister was one of the bravest men I knew."

"Because the Baratheons are so much more honorable than the Lannisters?" she asked. "They too are hunting your head _and_ hers. Her brothers will never negotiate peace with their sister in your midst."

"Well maybe you'll get lucky mother and she'll die from the sickness that has kept her bedridden for the past fortnight," she said, frowning deeply as his voice rose angrily at the thought.

"I should be so lucky," was her dark response, the words crushing the respect he felt for his mother in that moment. If he were a violent man, he might have struck her for those evil words. But he would never hit a woman, especially his mother. The only thing he could think to do in order to curb his fury was to walk away. It was as he turned that Rodrick Karstark stopped him and urged him into the tent.

The tent was protection from the cool winds that had arisen over the fortnight and no amount of fur-lined cloaks could warm the chill he felt almost constantly. Being inside the shelter of the tent was his only defense to the harsh winds. All of the men, lords and advisors that he counted on sat along the table, watching him as he approached and he wondered if they heard his outburst outside the thin walls of the structure. But they looked more concerned with the two papers in Rodrick's hands rather than Robbs appearance of frustration.

"They came only moments ago sir, riders from either side of the camp. Bannermen from King's Landing, and from Lord Stannis Baratheon's arms," Rodrick replied and Robb didn't waste a second in grabbing the first letter, breaking the seal of first letter, Joffrey's letter. His eyes ran over the words and Robb found his fury increasing.

"Looks like Jaime Lannister's bastard son wants to send his condolences for his cousin's death," Robb ground out from his clenched teeth. "He also wants to bring word that he wants to renegotiate our peace terms, in order to see that Lady Axia Lannister and Lord Jaime Lannister are returned to King's Landing. And he wants us to join forces against 'the traitor Stannis Baratheon.'"

"And the girls?" he heard his mother ask from the corner of the tent and he shook his head.

"He says they'll only be returned if we swear our allegiance to the Iron Throne, and acknowledge that Joffrey is the rightful king." There was an uproar then from the men around the room and he looked to his mother who was watching him with pleading eyes. Robb wanted his family back together more than anyone, but he wasn't going to be bullied into submission, especially when he didn't even know if his sisters were safe or even alive. And he certainly wasn't going to consider handing over Jaime, and most definitely not Axia, she they had no claim over. He ignored the outbursts whilst he read Stannis' letter, a similar request, for them to join forces against Joffrey and the Lannisters if only he were to declair his allegiance to Stannis and return Axia to him. But he wasn't going to do that either. Robb responded by throwing both letters on the table and looking out at the expectant faces around him.

"We will not give up our fight when we have only just started to show them what we can do," he began, the men nodding, agreeing with their king. "They have seen us win battle after battle and they know now that we will not stand aside idly as they run through our lands and steal what is rightfully ours. We do no answer to the bastard Joffrey nor do we bend our knees to the tyrant Stannis Baratheon." A string of cheers erupted around the tables. "We are the North and the North remembers what havoc these so called 'kings' have imposed on each and every one of us. And we will not stop, until they _all _remember. Until they _all_ cry for mercy on their bended knees. Because it will be _them_ that will bow down to _us_."

"King in the North!" They shouted in response, the cheers heard around the tent, the resounding cries for justice and strength. Robb had had a hard time adjusting to the position as 'King' but he surely knew what he would want from a king should the roles be reversed with any of these loyal men. And when he voiced those desires, the men would cheer as they did now. Because each of them wanted their own justice as well.

Xxx

She had never seen a winter in the North.

She was just a girl, barely seven when the last winter ended on Westeros and even her memories of that were vague. She remembered her older brothers were off to war, only Renley was left behind to keep her company in their southern home in the Stormlands. They were nearly the same age then, he only born two years before her. They were very alike in some ways, though different in the aspect that Renly cared naught for war. He didn't aspire to be a soldier or a conqueror. Axia often liked to think she would have been a great warrior were she a man. But the Stormlands had plenty of warriors that went to war for Robert's cause that winter, for love of Lyanna Stark.

Axia never understood love until now.

She stood under the weaping wearwood tree of the old gods, looking up at the bark, white as the snow that fell and the leaves a great contrasting of red like the tears that poured from its face. She placed her hand lightly over the bark, feeling the roughness against her soft skin as she whispered things, words she could barely comprehend, into the wind as it passed.

Snow was falling over her dark hair that fell freely over her shoulders. She noticed her shoulders were nearly bare; a thin cloth that fell from her shoulder was part of her silk dress, the fabric a vibrant shade of green. She should have been cold, she normally was, even in the summers of the northern lands. But she wasn't now. Her body stayed still against the harsh winds that blew sharply against her face as she lowered herself to her knees. More words poured from her lips, quickly and easily enough to say, but it was as if she could not hear them, so she couldn't understand them.

She watched as a red leaf fell from its place on the tattered branch and landed in front of her on the snow-covered ground. It sat there for many moments, unaltered by even the wind until it seemed to suddenly burst into flames. She stood and stepped away, taken aback by the bizarre occurrence.

"The old gods are answering your prayers," she heard from behind her and she turned her head to see the face that had been haunting her dreams these past nights. The heavy burden that had been weighing on her shoulders was shed then as she ran forward into his awaiting arms.

"Merrick," she whispered breathlessly into his neck, his skin warm against her lips. She only pulled back to get a better look at his face, to gaze into his sweet green eyes as he smiled down upon her. "I thought I had lost you."

"Lost me? You? Axia, daughter of Steffon Baratheon could never lose something even if she tried," he said. Was it true? Was he really standing before her now with that same sense of humor that he used to tease her relentlessly. "I'm not gone love, not really." She frowned at that part, his words causing her to look around at the place surrounding her and at once everything seemed to change. No longer was the ground covered in snow, but instead the greenest of meadows was before her, the sky a perfect shade of blue that matched the coast land in the distance.

"Where are we?" she said, her grey eyes darting around anxiously.

"The Stormlands from the looks of it," she heard, but the voice was not that of Merrick's. When she turned to see who was holding her so closely she was no longer met with eyes of green, but instead with eyes that matched the perfect blue of the sea. "You should know better than both of us shouldn't you?" he asked her, but she was too confused to even hear his question. She backed away from his grip, watching as Robb's beautiful smile fell. "What's wrong love?"

"What is this? Where is Merrick?" she asked turning towards the coast but finding only a forest in its stead. She closed her eyes, holding her head in her hands.

"I am here," was her husband's whispered reply, his breath warm on her ear as she turned to see his golden hair drenched as rain began to fall over them. Axia was going mad. It was the only explanation as she began shaking her head, staring wide-eyed at Merrick.

"What is this?" she said, not taking her eyes from him. "Where is Robb now? What is going on?"

"Robb's in Pinkmaiden, where _you_ should be too," he told her, stepping closer so the space between them was bridged. He reached out to touch her neck, tracing his fingers up her jaw line until his fingertips were over her lips.

"I don't want to leave you," she told him, closing her eyes against his touch.

"He needs you." She shook her head.

"But I need _you_." She told him, opening her eyes and seeing his green eyes flash blue momentarily and then back to green. His gaze did not falter as he smiled down at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"It will be easier once you wake up," he said.

"Are you saying this is a…dream?" she asked, looking around as the scenery morphed into mile high cliffs that looked so steep she knew they must have been the Iron Islands. He nodded.

"You will be able to let me go easier one you stop coming here to see me." Her brows furrowed in confusion. Was he joking? Was this another one of Merrick Lannister's jokes, because she never did find any of his jokes funny?

"I don't want to let you go Mer," she said seriously. "And if that means staying in this dream world then so be it." She was stubborn, she always had been and she always got what she wanted, being the youngest child and only daughter of Steffon Baratheon had turned her into the monster she was at times. And right now she was willing to do whatever it took to stay here with him. But as he watched her anger grow at the thought of parting, he simply shook his head.

"You are dreaming Axia, which means you are holding onto life, even if by a thread," he replied but she didn't understand. "If you were to let your illness take over, you would be succumbing to the enemy that is attacking your beautiful body right now. Axia Baratheon…"

"Axia Lannister," she corrected. He smiled.

"Very well, Axia _Lannister_ would not give up on a fight. Not my stubborn wife. And you have been brought to this world for a much bigger purpose than to create dream worlds where I coexist with Robb Stark."

"Why was he here? And where has he gone?" she asked. "Even now I see your eyes, they change to his and then back to green again."

"I can't begin to describe the happenings of your mind love, but I know that he needs you…and you need him. He is your purpose now, not me," Merrick said and Axia went to interrupt, to say that _he_ was her purpose. That she was supposed to be here with her husband but he didn't let her speak, just talked right over her in a manner that she'd never seen. "Robb won't win this war without confidence without staying focused on the greater good of the realm and of the North. He can't do that if you die. You can help him be the King in the North."

"What good am I to a king?"

"He loves you," Merrick said, the blunt statement causing her to freeze from her steps towards the cliff as she glanced back at him. "He would never admit it to anyone, not out loud. No matter what happens, Robb is an honorable man and he would never dishonor a friend….me."

"Robb's betrothed to one of Walder Frey's daughters, he can't break that engagement without losing all of Lord Frey's support. He'd gain an enemy that would be detrimental at this point in the war," she said matter-of-factly, as if Merrick hadn't been the one to tell her this in the first place when they'd first come to the Stark encampments.

"Which is why he has not and will not ever say anything," Merrick said.

"I don't understand."

"I'd say he fell for you the moment he laid eyes on you, that day we travelled to Winterfell with your brother… his wife, her children and the Kingslayer in tow. It was the way he looked up at you as you sat so perfectly upon your white mare. But I don't blame him. I fell for you much quicker than I anticipated as well," he said and Axia couldn't understand why Merrick was telling her this. "I would have passed it off as a simple infatuation with your beauty had we all not become so close when we joined his forces. I saw the way he watched you, the way he took care of you. And I realized it. I realized he loved you."

"Mer…" she whispered but once again she was interrupted.

"It took longer for me to see it in you though." The words were simple enough, but Axia felt herself more confused by them than idea of being in such a world as this dream.

"I only loved you. I was always true to you Merrick, how can you doubt that?" she said, raising her voice and he shook his head, pulling her towards him once more and kissed her forehead.

"I never questioned it Axia. I know you loved me, I know you would never be unfaithful to me. But I also know that you feel something for him. It may be nothing now, a simply friendship. But that will grow and continue to grow until you see what I see." Axia couldn't deny that she felt something for Robb, but what that was she wasn't sure. Since meeting Robb she knew she could trust him, she knew she would have a good ally in him. But as time went on, she realized he was more than an ally, but a friend she did…love. But certainly not as she loved Merrick. Her love for Merrick was a bond shared that she had never shared with any man in all her 18 years.

"I love _you_," she said, placing her lips over his smile.

"And I loved you. But it's okay to love him too. I know he will take care of you."

"Stop it! Stop all of this why are you talking like this!"

"Because you're blind Axia!" he said, raising his voice and she froze, her eyes darting from either of his. "You are beautiful, intelligent, creative, strong, brave but Axia you are blind just like the rest of your brothers. I'm trying to help you see!"

"See what?"

"You're blind to how people look at you, how people admire you. So many men in that camp would give their lives to protect you. Robb Stark just happens to be the one that would give up a hundred thousand lives to preserve yours."

The land around her was changing drastically now. The cliffs watching over Pyke and the Iron Islands turned to a narrow road among a forest on either side. Behind Merrick the sun was setting over the snow covered ground, but as she turned her back she saw the sun rising behind her. Far in the distance she saw a figure of an animal, blending in with the road almost entirely if it were for its grey fur.

"Grey Wind," she whispered as the sun started rising over the horizon where he was perched.

"It's time you should be going love," he whispered along her neck and she turned brusquely, grabbing hold of his cloak.

"I won't let you go this time," she said sternly. She had watched him die in her arms, she wasn't going to watch him walk away now. But as hard as she tried to hold on to his cloak, it was useless against his strong hands as he pried her off of him, kissed her fingertips once more before speaking.

"It's you that has to leave," he corrected. "Grey Wind will take you to Pinkmaiden and there you will help Robb, and everyone will remember your name: the honorable and brave Axia Baratheon."

"Lannister," she corrected once more and he smirked, an action that caused her lips to turn up into a small.

"Very well," he replied, letting go of her hand. "Now off with you."

It took several moments before Axia was able to turn away, back into the direction where Grey Wind was waiting for her, the direwolf larger than most animals south of the wall and more impressive than any. She walked, slowly at first, turning only once to see that Merrick was no longer behind her. It was the feeling of soft fur against her fingertips that made her jump slightly and she looked down to see Grey Wind no longer in the distance, but instead at her side, urging her along.

And so she followed, until the sun rose quicker and quicker and suddenly, everything was light.

Xx

Robb had contemplated talking to Jaime Lannister all afternoon. Part of him wanted to confront the disgusting excuse for a man, blame him for all the destruction his family was causing, but he stopped, knowing that it would be foolish. Only a boy would be so rash.

He was a king now. Even if he didn't want to be.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yipping sound that caught his attention. He looked up from where his gaze was previously glue to the snow and saw Grey Wind running towards him frantically. The direwolf was by Robb's side in a matter of seconds barking and yipping at him eagerly that Robb could only appease him by standing from his seat. He hadn't seen him all day, his loyal wolf refused to leave the side of Axia unless…Robb let his thoughts pause once more as he examined the urgency of Grey Wind's demeanor. And suddenly he broke into a sprint towards Axia's tent.

The cloak was heavy on his shoulders as he ran, but he didn't stop until he reached the guarded tent. The guards bowed as he rushed in and saw a sight he had almost thought he had given up hope of seeing every again.

Axia, and her grey eyes of ice looking up at him from her place under piles and piles of fur blankets. And with that he fell upon his knees and felt his throat swell as he smiled at her.

His prayers had been granted. His love had lived.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winter Raven  
By: CosmicLove15

Chapter 2:

"I've been in this bed now for three weeks Theon. You tell _His Grace_ that I have fully recovered and I am ready to get out of this damn tent," she said furiously, watching as Theon Greyjoy's notorious smirk appeared on his face. She grabbed the closest object to her, a spoon of some sort, and tossed it with all the strength she could muster, towards his head.

"Oi watch it you bedridden banshee," he said, laughing as he dodged the spoon that was on course for his face. "And I'm under strict orders to see that you recover while His Grace is away. You were in a fever state for a fortnight Axia. No one thought you would wake up."

"Well I did, and I'm here, and I'm recovered."

"Recovered enough for what exactly?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest, amused by her words.

"I'm well enough that I can leave the tent on my own without a lecherous cad like you following me around all day," she replied, pushing back the blankets so she could step down onto the rug that was decorating the floor of her tent. She fought against the urge to cry out at the ache in her back as she stood up. She wrapped her robe around her, covering herself from the wandering eyes of Theon.

"I'm just following King's orders _milady_," he said, bowing mockingly before stepping in front of the opening to the tent to block her exit.

"I'll tell you where Robb Stark can stick his orders," she said, balling her fists so that even Grey Wind looked on edge as he stood at her side.

"You can tell him yourself," he replied. "He'll be back this afternoon." Axia considered this momentarily. She remembered Robb being called away, the day she awoke from her fortnight of slumber. Seeing him then had seemed so much like the dreams she had imagine for countless nights before. Usually he would be there sometimes alone, sometimes with Wyall and Seth. But when she woke from two weeks of the dreams that left her broken-hearted, she found Robb at her bedside with the most heart-warming expression she could have asked for.

"Where did he ride off to anyways? He must not be at battle otherwise Grey Wind wouldn't be here. Neither would you," she asked, pulling a dress from a nearby table and walking behind the partition where he would be unable to see her undress. It wasn't uncommon for her to dress herself, even when she lived in King's Landing amongst the people who could not do anything for themselves. Axia stepped into the thin wool garb and then pulled the thick grey winter dress up over the garb as well, frowning when she felt how loose the fabric was against her withered frame.

"He was called to meet with his grandfather at Riverrun to prepare for the coronation."

"Coronation?" Axia asked, looking out from around the left side of the partition to see Theon nodding. "But Robb doesn't want a coronation, he told that to the lords months ago."

"The majority keeps pressing the matter. They say that all kings should have a coronation," he explained and she started pulling the strings of her dress tighter. Several moments passed before she sighed in resignation, and realized the dress was not going to get any tighter.

"I suppose the men would also delight in the opportunity to see a hall full of noblewomen," she said knowingly, grabbing her fur-lined cloak and pulling it over her shoulders.

"I expect any woman after months surrounded by this lot would drive a man mad, noblewoman or not," he joked and Axia almost smiled. Perhaps she should have, but she couldn't find the ability to smile and she knew that was his goal.

"Well it should be a feast of ladies fit for a king then," she replied, walking out and watching him hold back a laugh as he saw her appearance.

"Perhaps you should look into purchasing a few dresses that actually fit you before then, maybe I will get you some when I travel to the Pyke in the morning," he said and Axia's curiosity was piqued.

"You're going to Pyke?" she asked. "How did you convince Robb to allow that?"

"My father is Lord of the Iron islands. The only way to get the ships we need is to convince my father to aid Robb in his quest to Casterly Rock." Axia frowned. She had never met Balon Greyjoy, but she had heard rumors of his lack of hospitality and wondered by Robb would ever think to trust him. But Theon was Balon's only living heir, and no matter how loyal he was to Robb's cause, she wasn't going to insult him by questioning his true family.

"How is it that you do not hate me?" she whispered, thinking of the past and the tension they should have had between them because of their warring families. But he never looked at her with loathing, nor did he speak to her as anything but a friend. He looked at the ground for several moments before glancing back up at her.

"I expect for the same reason I don't harbor any hatred for the Starks," he told her. "I should hate them, for holding me hostage. But they've never treated me with anything but kindness when I was a boy. They raised me like I was one of their own. And _you_, how could anyone hate you?"

"My brothers do, Cersei Lannister has always despised me, as does her son," she replied honestly.

"Cersei Lannister hates everyone except Jaime and their bastard children. And if your brother's hate you it's because you're fighting for Robb."

"I'm not actually fighting am I? Not when you're keeping me locked up in here like a child," she said, rolling her eyes. It was then that one of the guards walked in, announcing Greatjon Umber's presence. It was only a second after that the man walked in, tall and covered in a great fur cloak, his white hair in a disheveled mess like most of the men around camp.

"I was on my way over to the meeting and noticed you were still minding after Lady Lannister. My lady," he said, nodding in her direction and she mustered up the strength to show him a small smile.

"I told you to call me Axia you great brute," she said softly and he laughed.

"My apologies Lady Axia, now if you don't mind, Greyjoy here needs to come with me," he replied and Axia shook her head.

"By all means," she told him. "I hope he'll be of better use to you." Theon glared at her before exiting the tent and pointed to the bed.

"You will stay here do you hear me?"

"I hear you," she said with a smirk and watched him reluctantly leave the tent and Axia was finally left alone, with only the company of the great direwolf resting next to her where she stood. She waited exactly two minutes before disobeying Theon's order to stay put. She simply pulled on her boots and walked out of the tent, Grey Wind by her side. And when the guards tried to persuade her to stay in the tent, Grey simply gave them a fierce growl and she continued on her way.

It was snowing, more than usual, she noticed but she remembered it was the beginning of winter. From what the soldiers said, it was going to be a long winter, longer than the summer they had just experienced and Axia could already feel the chill rising up her spine and under her dress. The trek wasn't long, she knew where she was going, but she could tell Grey wanted her to abandon her journey, wanted her to return to the warmth of her tent, but she ignored his quiet whining at her side as well as his attempts to herd her back.

She finally arrived at her destination, standing at the manmade contraption that was Jaime Lannister's cage for all intents and purposes. He was sitting in the middle, a shackle around his neck and chains around his hands. Four guards were stationed at his holding, all giving her warm smiles as she approached and she tried her best to look friendly in return. But as soon as she laid eyes on the blond, her smile was replaced by a scowl.

"I want to speak with the prisoner," she said loudly, gaining Jaime's attention as he looked up from his spot on the ground.

"My Lady Lannister, the king gave us strict orders not to let you enter," one of the guards answered.

"I understand the king's order's Berg, but I must speak with him. You all can follow me in there if you wish," she suggested and Berg looked to the other three men who shrugged in response. "I have words to speak with this man and I will go in there whether you allow me or not." Berg sighed and began unchaining the gate. Two of the guards walked in before her, Berg followed closely behind while the fourth stayed just outside the entrance.

The snow was falling on a weary looking Jaime Lannister, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of gratification when she saw how much he had withered away since they both lived in King's Landing. She remembered the first time she'd met him. She was just a girl then, barely 11 when Robert sent for her to live at King's Landing with him and the rest of court. She despised the Lannisters even as a child. It took Tywin and Cersei four years to convince the king to marry his sister to Jaimie. Axia had begged Robert on her knees, begged him not to marry her to Jaime Lannister, the man who was 17 years her senior. Robert had always been tough on her, but he had a soft spot for a girl in tears, Axia's tears in particular. So after hours of begging, she was to wed their half-brother Merrick Lannister instead. She looked at Jaime now, so haggard and broken as he was huddled underneath a thin garb while he looked up at her with his pathetic eyes.

"You look cold," she said, her voice steady and blunt. She felt no pity for this man, this disgusting excuse for a man who had plotted against her brothers, against the realm, even Robb's family, little Bran, had been damaged by Jaime's twisted sense of entitlement.

"That is the funny thing about winter, it tends to be rather cold, especially in these parts," he said, leading Axia to the conclusion that for how broken he looked, his spirit was not for he still had his incessant ability to make a joke out of everything. It was said joke that led him to be on the receiving end of Berg's club handle, leaving Jaime with fresh cut on the side of his perfect cheekbones.

"Milady didn't ask you to speak, funny man!" Berg yelled and Axia couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Berg's two older brother's had been killed by Jaime's own had in the Battle of Whispering Wood and felt that it was his personal duty to his brothers to avenge them whenever he could. Now was one of those moments.

"Stand him up," she commanded easily and the two soldiers closest to Jaime pulled him to his feet and held him steadily so Axia could look up into his eyes. It was the vibrancy of those green eyes that always caught her off guard. She wasn't sure how traits were passed from generation to generation and she hated the fact that he shared those same eyes with her Merrick. He didn't deserve them and if it were up to her, she'd cut them both out of their sockets with her own blade.

But alas, they needed him. Without him, Robb's sisters would surely be condemned to death and that was something she would not have a hand in. So instead of reaching down into her boot to grab her dagger, she spit directly in his face, causing Grey Wind to growl next to her. She placed her fingers on his fur, stroking him into submission by her side as she watched Jaime face cringe from her spit in his eyes. It took him several moments to recover without the use of his hands or the kind hand of a stranger. Instead he was forced to stand there until he could open his eyes, blinking a few times before he seemed to be right back to his insufferable self.

"I assume that has something to do with my brother?" he asked and this time she rose a hand to his face with as much force as she could muster, which wasn't as much as she would have liked due to her weakened state.

"Don't you dare call him that," she whispered harshly. "He was better than all of you. You and your whore of a sister, or lover, I'm not sure what to call her these days." Jaime looked away from her but his face was then held back in place by the guard on his right. "It was your men that killed him, your bastard son's men who killed my sons, _both_ Lannisters in name."

"I would have plunged the sword into your husband and your sons myself l if my hands hadn't been chained," he replied coldly. Axia felt a stab at her heart upon his words.

"How can you say that?"

"He betrayed our family, as did you. You're a Lannister too sweet, don't forget that," he told her with a smile. Her grip on Grey's fur was strong now, but not for his sake. Not to control Grey's reaction, but instead to control hers.

"I am a Baratheon by birth and Merrick Lannister's wife by law..."

"I believe the term is widow," he corrected her and she slapped him again.

"I may be a Lannister in name, but I will never be what you, and your sister, and your father are," she said, clutching on to Berg's arm as she felt her strength deteriorating. "I am not a monster and I am not a murderer."

"People kill to survive, otherwise you're dead, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Stop testing my limits King Slayer," she spat. "Merrick would have killed you a hundred times over if it hadn't been for Robb."

"Oh yes, the King of the North. Tell me, after my brother turned himself into a corpse, how long before you crawled into the Young Wolf's bed?" Her eyes widened at his repulsive comment, and she could hear Grey's growls growing louder.

"I was near death for a fortnight…" she started but he laughed.

"Was that the only thing stopping you from spreading your legs?" It was those words which pushed her over, she grabbed the club from Berg's hands before he knew what was happening and Axia swung it across Jaime's face. Blood spouted from his lips on impact and she heard cheers from outside the cage. It was the first time she noticed the number of men watching them closely and the King Slayer's blood was enough cause for excitement.

"I did not come here to have you insult my honor, my husband, or my king," she said, her hoarse voice rising so that everyone could hear her. Her throat ached from the roughness but she had no plans of stopping now. "I did not come to remind you of what a disgusting excuse for a man you are, I assume you are already aware of the fact that you are a monstrous coward who only has his words to hide behind." At this point Jaime tried to interrupt, most likely to contest her use of the word coward which she knew would bother him the most. "I came to tell you King Slayer, that every Lannister I get my hands on will die, and I won't stop until I've slit each and every one of their throats."

And with that, she hit him across the club once more before handing it back to Berg and storming out of the hold, Grey hot on her heels.

Xx

Robb wasn't aware of the commotion going on at camp. He had barely returned before he was making his way to Axia's tent, opening it to find her sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest with a weary expression in her eyes. He walked quickly to her side but she held her hand up for him to stop.

"I am just tired," she said, her voice hoarse. He tried to ignore the dark circles under her eyes as she glanced up at him as well as the heaving of her chest. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by another presence entering the tent, and he caught sight of Theon, breathing heavily as he slowed his running pace.

"I told you to stay put didn't I?" he said loudly in Axia's direction. "I told her Robb, I told her to stay put. Greatjon came to get me for the meeting and the little weasel snuck out. I definitely did not allow her to go see Jaime Lannister. I told her to stay here." Robb's eyes looked quickly to Axia who only looked away. It was affirmation enough that Theon's words were true but Robb was hardly concerned with her inability to stay in one place. He was more worried about the latter action.

"It's alright Theon, I will handle it," he replied and Theon nodded in response and made his way back out into the snow. Robb watched his retreating back for only a moment before he stared down at Axia, frowning deeply at the news. "What in seven hells were you doing with Jaime?"

"I had something to say to him, so I said it," she whispered without looking at him as she attempted to pull herself off the floor. Robb helped lift her up and she thanked him as she sat down on the soft furs that covered her bed.

"Is that all?" She shook her head. "Axia I specifically told you not to go to him. And what's more, I made the guards swear that they wouldn't let you in even if you begged them."

"I didn't beg them, and you shouldn't punish them. They went in with me, as well as Grey," she said quickly. There was almost a pleading in her voice as she excused the men's insubordination.

"You need to stop superseding my orders," he told her. "When I give them a command, I need to be able to trust that you aren't going to run behind my back and convince them to do otherwise. Do you understand how dangerous that could be? For everyone!" She looked to her feet, the place she tended to look when she knew she was wrong, though she'd never admit it. But this answer was as good as any. "What did you need to say to Jaime Lannister that couldn't wait until my return?"

"It's nothing…words better left unsaid," she replied and Robb decided not to press the matter.

"You're tired, you should be resting," he said, walking over and pulling the blanket over her. He noticed the looseness of her dress as he did so and realized that her illness had robbed her of her healthy glow.

"All I do is rest anymore," she whispered, staring off across the tent at nothing in particular. He sat down on the bed next to her, stroking her hair that fell in a long braid over her shoulder. "I try but I never find peace, I'm always restless in my dreams."

"What of these dreams?" he asked curiously.

"Often times I don't know where I am, I've hardly been most places in Westeros and yet I find myself wandering the lands I've only read about. Sometimes I'm there alone," she said, pausing as she looked up at him. "Sometimes I'm not."

"Do you see Mer?"

"Not anymore, not since I woke up," she told him, pain in her words.

"And the last time you dreamt of him?" he couldn't help but ask and she shook her head.

"I have thought about that dream so much since then. He was there, the land kept changing in my mind. One moment I was walking around Winterfell, another time it was summer in the Iron Islands, and then the next I was in the Stormlands. I haven't been back there since I was a girl," she said. Robb's brow furrowed in confusion. "Do you remember the day we met?" Robb was taken aback by the abrupt change in the conversation, but he smiled at the memory all the same.

"Of course, I don't think I could forget it if I tried," he answered honestly. It was a day that lived on in his thoughts each day. How could he forget the moment he set eyes on her?

"Tell me," she whispered, watching him closely. Robb wasn't sure what she wanted to know, or why she wanted to know it. But he liked remembering that day and if she wanted him to share it with her, he didn't mind obliging.

"I remember the day was busier than usual. My mother was seeing to preparations in the hall whilst Jon and I were off hunting with father. I shot the boar that we were to feast on for supper and was force to carry it back across my lap as I rode the horse," he said, speaking the words slowly as he recounted the memory in his mind. "We were all called outside when the caravan arrived, and I stood next to my father and Sansa when the horses rode in. I didn't care for the finery or the hordes of people. But my eyes were drawn back to the group as a white mare galloped in. I saw you then, your hair long, almost as long as it is now. You looked so refined and regal," he said. "And intimidating, you were the most intimidating woman I'd ever laid eyes on." She smiled then, something Robb hadn't seen in weeks since before she fell ill. It was small, but it was there and he relished the moment.

"Your face was bare, I remember," she said, reaching out and touching his rugged beard lightly.

"My mother wanted us all to look our best," he said, mocking his mother's tone.

"I like you like this." He chuckled, closing his eyes against her touch momentarily.

"I don't think you spoke more than two words to me that first night," he said, remembering her sour expression all throughout the feast. She looked in his direction only once after they were introduced.

"I was angry with Cersei, she had spent the trip trying to convince Robert to send me to Casterly Rock with Merrick or back to the Stormlands. She said it would be more fitting for me to raise my boys away from the city."

"And you made up for your lack of speaking the next day, when I spotted you outside in the gardens," she was smiling as he spoke, as if she too could picture the memory in her mind. He continued on, recalling the way she shivered in the cold, wrapping her furs around her tightly as the wind rushed through her hair. It was braided then, similar to how it was now but her face was fuller, glowing with the smile he had burned into his memory.

He couldn't say it out loud, but she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. He'd met beauties that that would make a man stop in his tracks; beauties that would make men kill each other for just one glance in their direction. But Axia was beautiful in every sense of the word. He knew that all from the first moment he'd met her, and spoke with her. Robb was young, he had never known love nor had he ever expected to find love. But he knew it when Axia took his hand and danced with him, knew it when she moved a curl behind her ear and when she spoke his name. There was no other answer except the deep, overwhelming, passion he felt for this woman. And there was nothing more tragic than the fact that he would have to keep it forever held within him, buried from all eyes that already knew he favored Axia more than he should.

But it was easy for him to brush it off as friendship when they'd ask, because Axia was a favorite of everyone in camp. Though she may not have been the most beautiful woman on the outside to every man, she had no trouble winning them over with her charm. She hair was dark like a raven's feathers and her eyes were like ice over her porcelain skin. She looked delicate, but surprised everyone, even Robb when she lifted a bow and shot it dead on target better than almost any many they'd ever met. She was dangerous with a sward too, but she was lethal with a bow. One sight of danger near a person she cared for and an arrow was going to pierce the heart of the perpetrator.

He had been shocked, to say the least, when she and Merrick showed up at his camp, eager to pledge fealty to Robb and his cause. Merrick had become not only a close ally, but a friend that Robb cared deeply for, which made it harder being around Axia, knowing his feelings were betraying them both. Even now he couldn't say anything to her, not even hint at his feelings when doing so would be spitting on Merrick's memory. Any move towards her now would seem heartless and selfish to everyone. And Robb wouldn't betray his honor nor those of the people who followed him.

"When I met you, talked with you those days during my stay at Winterfell," she said interrupting his memory and internal rant. "I knew that you would do great things. You remind me so much of your father. He was always so kind, so honorable. You're just like him," she said softly, lying her head down on the pillow and sighing. "I'm sorry to bring him up. I didn't mean to…." He shook his head.

"Don't be, I like hearing about him," he admitted. It was true, Robb liked hearing about his father's past, about the interaction he had with other people. He loved the stories people told, because for all the crimes he was accused of in King's Landing, Robb found that not many had a bad word to say about Ned Stark. Just like Axia. There were few people in the world they lived in who were honorable and good like his father, like Merrick and like the woman next to him.

"I never told you this Robb, but…" she started, sliding her fingers over his. "That last week before Joffrey condemned him, right before Merrick and I fled the city to come here, I spoke with your father." Robb looked up from their hands into her chilling eyes and saw guilt as she spoke.

"What did he say?"

"He was the one who told me to come to you; he told me you wouldn't hurt us. Merrick and I wanted to leave, we were scared and nothing I did…." she paused, closing her eyes as a tear appeared on her cheek. "Robb nothing I said could convince him to let me help him escape. I begged him down in the dungeons, I told him I'd find a way, but he refused. He said he had to stay there for Sansa and Arya." The sound of his sisters' names caused Robb to feel a stab against his heart, the stab of guilt for the suffering they most certainly were now enduring. "I'm so sorry," she told him, her eyes full of genuine regret and he started shaking his head immediately, grabbing her face in his hands.

"There was nothing you could do," he told her. "Don't blame yourself for my father. It was Joffrey who had the sword brought down on him, not you."

"But I could have helped him. I should have forced him to leave."

"He would have never abandoned my sisters," he said, knowing how his father would have reacted were Robb the one trying to rescue him instead.

"I shouldn't have abandoned them either. I just…"

"Please love, please don't," he whispered against her hair, kissing the top of her head as the tears started pouring down her face. This Axia was different, the Axia over the past few weeks since Merrick's death cried, stared off into nothingness for hours at a time, barely ate and saw no interest in her old hobbies. He had never seen the old Axia shed a tear and now she was so broken and Robb wanted so badly to fix her, to help her smile again to see the light again.

But right now, he was afraid that would never happen.

Xx

Dawn was breaking over the camp but almost everyone was already awake, packing and carrying everything in sight. Axia was included in this bunch, her tent already broken down as she packed away what was left of the dresses that no longer fit her thin frame. Axia had always been small, but never had she been as thin as she was now and she felt a sense of awkwardness when she walked around in this foreign body that had trouble walking, lifting, even breathing at times.

She hated it.

It made her look weak in front of everyone, in front of an army that already questioned her safety in a place like this. But she certainly wasn't about to give up. She promised Robb and she promised Mer that she was here for the cause and that she wouldn't abandon them. Now all she had left was Robb and she wasn't about to give up on him when he needed her the most. Merrick's words may have been in her dream, but she could not get them off of her mind. 'You can help him be the King of the North.' What could _she_ do but hinder him when she was in this condition?

She tried to lift the chest from the ground but found that she was exerting much more energy than she should have been and the chest barely moved from its place in the snow. Dawn was still dark at this time of morning, the gray clouds blocking what part of the sun was trying to peek out from the horizon. So it was no wonder that Axia didn't see the figure that stepped up behind her and grabbed the chest handle from her hands and lifted the chest up with ease. She spun around quickly to find that it was Robb, who should have been on his way towards Riverrun by now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, catching the side of the wagon nearby with her hand so she could stand steady. He looked at her stance and then back up to her face.

"I should ask you the same question. Why aren't you in the wagon's resting?" he asked her and she felt a surge of annoyance as he questioned her competence. She may have just been doing the same thing only moments ago but she was allowed to be hard on herself, not Robb. He couldn't see her as weak or he'd send her away.

"I can pull my own weight," she muttered, snatching a pillow from his hand as he lifted that too and he smiled.

"I only meant that we're almost packed up here, you've done enough this morning. Berg told me you refused to let him help you pack anything."

"I didn't need help to pack away dresses and cloaks. That's a woman's idle work, not work meant for a soldier," she replied and he shook his head.

"They just want to help you Axia, no one likes seeing you struggle."

"It's because I'm the only girl here, I know. They see me as this fragile butterfly, but Robb," she said pausing as she caught her breath, a dizzy spell taking over her as she clutched the side of the wagon. "I'm not weak."

"I'm sorry love, but right now you are," he told her matter-of-factly. She frowned as she tried to move past him but he grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards him. She clutched his shoulders as she tried to catch her balance. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. We all know how tough you are, you don't have to prove that to them."

"I'm not trying to prove that to _them_," she lied. She pulled back from his grasp and slowly started towards the wagon and looked around, pulling her cloak tighter to her as the wind picked up. "Where is my horse? I asked Berg to bring her to me nearly an hour ago." She watched Robb's expression as he sighed.

"You aren't ready to handle the ride yet. You tried to ride yesterday and you nearly fell," he reminded her. She remembered. In fact she was doing her best to forget the memory of her embarrassing lack of skill yesterday. Axia had been raised on horses, she shouldn't have looked so hopeless. But she did.

"So how am I going to get to Riverrun, _Your Grace_, if I can't ride my mare?" she asked and he took her hand in his and started walking her towards his stallion, Bayard.

"You'll be taking the King's carriage of course," he joked but she didn't find anything amusing about the situation as she watched Grey Wind scratch his ear and Bayard flip his main as if he knew they were talking about him as the said 'carriage.'

"I don't need a riding partner."

"And yet you _will_ have one," he said sternly as they stood at Bayard's side and Axia looked up into his blue eyes. They were unfaltering and even as she tried to open her mouth, he ignored her and placed his gloved hands under her arms and lifted her easily into the saddle. She grabbed onto it reluctantly, adjusting her dress skirts so she was sitting up properly, her riding trousers loose underneath to keep her legs warm. She glanced around as Robb pulled himself up, looking for Eowyn, her white mare, and found that she was settled near the back of the riding party with Greatjon and his son. She didn't like leaving her there, but even as she looked at Robb with pleading eyes he simply looked past her and grabbed the reins so they were on their way.

They traveled at a steady pace with a large group of Robb's soldiers, generals and bannermen. The wagons would arrive not long after they rode into Riverrun. During the first hour she thought of a long lists of complaints that she was planning on spouting off. She didn't like having a riding partner, she didn't like leaving Eowyn alone with no rider, she didn't like the way the soldiers looked at her with a knowing grin as they rode next to Robb, spotting them so close together. But she never said them aloud, finding that the small crook of Robb's shoulder was actually quite comfortable to lean back upon. She didn't feel in danger of falling as she thought she might, because Robb's arms were securely around her waist. So she let herself fall back into his chest, her head in that perfectly crafted crook and looked up at the sky as they rode.

Birds were scattering the skies, flying south to the Salt Shore most likely. The rest of the skies were littered with the dreary clouds that had plagued the land since she'd woken up from the long sleep of near death. She moved her neck up to see Robb staring up as well.

"Do you ever wish you could fly?" he asked quietly and she shook her head against his chest.

"No," she replied honestly. He looked surprised. Most people she knew desired the gift of flight. But she did not. "Renly used to make me pretend to be a raven when we were children. I must have been about six years of age. He would make me send messages to his friends, tied a bit of parchment to my leg, pushed me to the ground and said 'fly raven fly.' I hated it."

"Not a very loving relationship. The Axia I know wouldn't have let him push her around," he said. She nodded.

"It was the third time he shoved me down that I'd finally had enough. My lip was cut from the fall and my knee was skinned under my dress. So I grabbed the knife from my boot and I held it to his throat," she said, smiling at the memory of her brother's dumbfounded expression. "I told him if he ever shoved me again I would cut of his fingers."

"That sounds more like you," he laughed. "Violent, unyielding."

"You can blame my brothers for my hostility," she said. It was true, it was their fault that she was so unladylike at times. But as she grew she knew how to be both Lady Axia Baratheon and a clever fighter.

"Thank them is more like it," Robb corrected. "I don't know what I'd do if you were so docile. I probably would have never noticed you."

"I'm no great beauty like Cersei or Sansa," she agreed but Robb shook his head.

"Don't be vain Axia, I won't tell you that you're beautiful just so you can hear me say it," he told her with a smirk on his lips. Axia tried her best not to smile then, but when her lips curled up at the corners she looked away so she could hide it under her cloak.

It was then that a horse and it's rider came up on Bayard's left side where Axia was currently hiding her smile and she glanced up to see it was Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort. He was a hard man, she had heard stories of his barbarism since she was a child. Horror stories of his family's torturing ways were told to her and Renly by their nan. But when she met him for the first time she was taken aback by how delicate his looks were. No scars, no single furrowed brow that should have permanently bended his face in an evil scowl. In its place was a man with light eyes and an almost kind expression always plastered on his fare-skinned face. Even now as he rode next to them he was smiling kindly, which was almost worse, in Axia's opinion, than if he had been wearing a brooding scowl.

"Your Grace," he said looking to Robb.

"Bolton," Robb acknowledged with a curt nod, his response as cautious as Axia's thoughts.

"My Lady Lannister," he said next, looking down at her with his eyes that were the color of steel. "I apologize, but I never had the opportunity to express my condolences for your husband's untimely departure." She shifted uncomfortably, sitting up from against Robb's chest so her back was no longer touching him as they rode. "He was an honorable man and it was an honor to serve King Robb's cause by his side."

"Thank you Lord Bolton," she said and then cleared her voice as she looked ahead. He kept riding at their side and Axia tried not to listen as Bolton tried not to discuss the next advancement, or the fleet that Theon promise to attain from his father. But she couldn't help but feel a sudden curiosity in the plans for the war and what would happen after this pointless trip to Riverrun, taking them farther away from their course to Casterly Rock.

"It is a great shame that your mother will not be there for the coronation," Roose added once the topic of the coronation came up and Axia could feel the tension in Robb's body at the man's comment as he too shifted in the saddle, pulling tighter around her waist without realizing it as he stared forward at the snowy road ahead.

"She was needed elsewhere," was Robb's reply and she could tell that he was struggling to keep his 'kingly' composure.

"Ah yes, sent to negotiate with Renly Baratheon," Roose replied with a sticky sweet smile that Axia saw from the corner of her eyes. "Maybe we should invite him to watch your crowning as well since we already have one Baratheon in our midst," he said looked down at her, but Axia refused to take the bait. She too tightened her hold, her fingers wrapping around the edges of the saddle as she clenched her teeth together.

"My mother is going to discuss the options for peace, and the prospects of him joining our forces. Renly is a smart man and we can only hope that he sees that Axia is not turning on them, but instead fighting for a just cause," Robb said, and Axia felt pride in is eloquent answer.

"Will your family attend the coronation at Riverrun Lord Bolton?" she asked, breaking up the tension between the men and Roose looked down upon her once again and grinned coldly and she assumed he was still thinking of Robb's previous words in her defence.

"Yes, my wife, my sons and my daughters have been travelling for a more than a fortnight now, they should arrive at Riverrun in the coming days. We are only two days ride but it has been nearly a year since I've seen my family. It will be a blessing to be in their company again," he replied. "There is nothing like the blessing of one's family, am I right?" he asked, riding off immediately after as she watched his retreating back, wishing she could put an arrow in the back of his head for his comment. Robb pulled her back flush against his chest once more, holding her there tightly as she fumed.

"Don't listen to him, he's never happy unless he's insulted someone's entire being. Can't call it a day's work until he's made a child or a woman cry I expect," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't like the way he spoke to you, he shouldn't speak that way to a king," she told him seriously. She bent her head so she could see Robb's face and saw that he was nodding.

"Yes well…" he started but Axia moved her hands over his, pulling on the reins and turning Bayard around so Robb could see thousands of men following him.

"Robb these are your men, they are fighting for _you_. They are here because they believe in _you_," she said, looking out at the men as they passed by, pointing out at the hordes of soldiers, generals, lords and knights on horseback that were here for him. "_You_ are their leader. You have to lead them. You can't let them walk on you like you're mud on their boots. You aren't their equal anymore, and you aren't a child Robb. You are King of the North. So be their king."

Robb stared out at them for several minutes before he could look down at her. He looked into her eyes with an intensity that almost frightened her. Had she been too forward, overstepped her boundaries as Merrick always warned her not to do? She couldn't be sure if that was the case, but she was overwhelmed by his blue eyes, warm like the sea. But she also didn't look away, kept her gaze focused on his until she felt his hands lead the reins and Bayard back in the right direction.

She was glad their stare broke then, because if they lingered any longer, Axia was in danger of enjoying that look of strange intensity that Robb Stark seemed to have perfected. And _that_ she just couldn't have.

Xx

The hall was crowded, more so than it had been two weeks ago during his previous visit to meet his grandfather. Hoster Tully was a sick man, struck ill for the better part of the past two years and Robb felt pity for the man that was his mother's dearest relative. But Robb also felt a deep respect for him for his great deeds. But without his presence in the great hall of the fortress at Riverrun, Robb felt more alone than ever.

He stood at the head of a long table, one of nearly fifty, during the third feast since his arrival. Tomorrow he would stand before these people and he would be proclaimed King. He would swear an oath to these people, fight for these people, and it was possible he could even die for these people. And yet here he sat and most of these people seemed like strangers to him. Robb felt so young, so unworthy and so unfit to rule. He had started this war to avenge his father, gathered the bannermen to avenge the treatment of the Northerners. But somehow they saw fit to proclaim him King of the North.

He tried listening to his Uncle Edmure who was speaking rather quickly and often during the feast. Many tables were spread across the great hall and music was playing to lighten the mood as outside it snowed heavily in almost blizzard conditions. It most definitely was winter, he thought. As he glanced around, he couldn't remember the last time he saw this many women at one time. Their feasts at Winterfell were never this large and there were certainly never this many women present. He thought of how Sansa would have loved being here, seeing all the fashionable young women. Robb could have done without them to be honest. He enjoyed the company of a woman like any man, but this was a little overwhelming. The staring, the flirting; it was a bit much and after hours of women throwing themselves at him, he'd had quite enough.

But the hall hadn't had quite enough of him.

He was ready to flee the hall, find a place to rest for the night and not pop back up until morning. But as he sought out his exit, his eyes were drawn to the figure whose presence had been noticeably missing since their arrival at Riverrun. He nearly excused himself as he walked from the table towards the dance floor where she was currently making her way through the crowd, her dress a deep colored green and her hair curled and delicate around her face. She looked only slightly tired as her smile radiated through the rest of her expression as she passed through groups who stopped her to say things Robb couldn't quite make out. He was stuck, only five feet away when she caught his eye and Robb felt his heart race at the mere glance in his direction. Her smile faded somewhat, only to be replaced with a look of surprise until the smile returned and she blushed a pretty shade of pink that cause Robb to relax slightly in these overwhelming conditions. He didn't feel completely at ease, however, until she reached out to him and he pulled her towards him, through the crowd so they were standing face to face. Both sighed in relief.

"It looks as though you have become very popular in the Riverlands," she whispered in his ear over the loudness of the crowd and he laughed. "Quite a favorite of the women as well," she added. "A few of them asked me if I was your sister." Robb couldn't help but think of how ridiculous the notion sounded, that Axia could be his sister.

"You told them no of course?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I think our current position would look slightly odd if I hadn't told them no," she replied as he took her hand in his.

"Care to show them how we dance in the North?" he asked and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I am not from the North," she said. He leaned in towards her and let his lips rest against her earlobe as he whispered his response.

"But you dance like a true Northern girl," he said, his voice sounding more luring than he'd intended. He blamed the wine.

"If you will it," she said, as she always said for his requests. But this time he didn't opt to accommodate her desires. Instead, he signaled the musicians and looked into her eyes as he awaited the music.

"I do…will it," he replied. A dark tendril of her black hair fell into her face and he quickly let his fingers trace over the curves of it before tucking it behind her hear as she would have inevitably done only moments later. As the music started Robb found his steps easy to recall, Axia too was meeting him step for step, just like the rest of their relationship, and even smiled when their hands touched for they stepped in a circular motion. His other hand must have been shaking as it lay by his side idly and he felt a relief when he brought it up at the same time as his opposite one.

"A set of your potential wives just walked through the hall doors, have you chosen yet which fair maiden shall be the woman to take our King's virginity?" Axia whispered in his ear and momentarily he let his eyes move from her collar bone and her lips over to the hall door where Lord Walder Frey was escorting in his seven daughters. But Robb was more concerned with the woman in front of him who dared whisper about his sexual conquests, or lack thereof.

"What makes you think that I am a virgin my lady," he said under his breath as he twirled her once and then once again when she just smirked.

"I remember being a virgin, so I remember what it looks like. That state of nervousness that never seems to go away until you finally make love for the first time," she said, this time her breath was hot on his ear and he felt his body respond to the words that were not appropriate for ballroom conversation. "You are a virgin Robb because you have never made love to a woman. Not that any of Walder Frey's daughters will mind. As long as one of them gets to marry you, she'll be happy with simply your last name and the title of Queen."

"Simple enough then," he retorted mockingly. Of course it really wasn't simple by any means. Robb had no desire to wed one of Frey's daughters. Even as he looked at them he couldn't a draw. The youngest must have been only 13 while the oldest was nearly as old as his mother. Some were short and others were taller than Robb. His mother had said one was decent enough, he saw who she meant, but as Robb gazed upon her he felt no attraction to her, especially when he looked down at his raven-haired friend so close by.

"Find one you like?" she asked, no longer smiling but concentrating on the dance as she looked over her shoulder every few minutes to see Frey's daughters watching him eagerly. "They all seem to like you."

"Like you said, it's my title they want right?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"That's not why they're watching you with doe-eyes Your Grace," she said as their hands made contact again. She held her dress off the floor as she moved her feet in the traditional manner, but he caught her look down once to make sure she was doing it right. "They're looking at you because they can't believe their good fortune."

"Good fortune?" he asked curiously. The girls were indeed watching him with a look in their eyes that Robb had seen only a few times in his life, and long before he was King of anything.

"They have a chance to not only marry a king," she whispered as she leaned in, leaned out and leaned back in according to the dance. "But a king that is so young and handsome? That's a blessing from the gods." She curtsied then as the song ended and Robb bowed before her, considering her words carefully. He had never heard her compliment his looks before, but of course it wasn't something Robb had thought about. He knew that appearance wasn't something Axia cared about. In fact she was often repelled by the attractive men who tried to catch her eye.

"I guess it's just a matter of narrowing down the choice then, that should prove to be a difficult task," he muttered and he watched her cover a smile as they stood there long after the dance was through. She bowed once again in front of him as to not draw attention to his favor for her. But as she started to walk away, she stopped by his ear and leaned in slowly.

"Remember, you're the King now, you could have any woman in this room without blinking an eye," she said softly before disappearing into a crowd of strangers. Robb was careful not to let his eyes linger after her too long as he turned his back and returned to his previous location of highborn lords and ladies alike. As he glanced around the room, watching as several women looked over at him from behind their goblets as they sipped their wine, or over the shoulder of their dancing partner. But he didn't care about their glances. The only eyes he wanted on him were currently glued to Greatjohn Umber's as the two spoke down at the other side of the table. She didn't glance in his direction once and if Robb didn't know her better, he would have felt that pang of jealousy return that had been long absent over the past month.

But still as he watched her lips move, her grey eyes dancing in the firelight, he wondered over her previous words to him. 'You're the King now, you could have any woman I this room without blinking an eye.' It was false. She exaggerated his power and gave his charm too much credit. She was right, he was a virgin and virgins were not men that women swooned over; girls maybe, but not women. And he couldn't have _any_ woman at his will.

Because it was the one woman that he wanted, who would always be beyond his reach.

Xx

A/N: Thank you for reading and thank you for being so patient for this chapter. I've been busier than usual lately and the only time I get to write this is if I stay up late. So this chapter is a little short, but hopefully I can make up for it next time. Please if you like it, leave a little something so I know that there is continued interest. You all are so wonderful for taking the time to read this. Thank you again -CL


	3. Chapter 3

The Winter Raven  
By CosmicLove15

Chapter 3:

The night was calm.

The blizzard had passed, leaving the ground outside the fortress walls covered in thick snow. But the sky was clear and the moon shone brightly through his window as he lie awake in his bed. It was nights like these when Robb felt a persistent unrest. There were many reasons for his restlessness. The fire in his chambers had long died in the late hour, leaving him cold even under these layers of fur blankets that had been provided especially for him. Another reason was the guards who stood watch outside the door. Knowing they were there did not make him feel safe. The feel of steel in his hands made him feel safe. Instead they made him feel like more or less a prisoner.

And then of course there was his dark raven.

It was a cloudless night, the first since winter began. A cloudless night meant a sky full of stars and he could tell by the moon shining brightly through his window that this night was a particularly clear one. Which was why his thoughts seemed to drift towards his raven-haired beauty and where she was most definitely perched at this very moment.

He rose out from under the heavy furs and grabbed a thick set of trousers and his cloak before heading out into the corridor. He spent nearly ten minutes convincing the guards to stay behind and another ten minutes trying to get out of the maze of corridors until he reached a door that led out to what was most likely a garden in the summers. Now all that was visible was snow covered patches and frozen trees.

It was beneath a particular tree that he found her. He was surprised to see the weeping wearwood in his grandfather's garden, knowing his mother grew up with the new gods. But there it stood and beneath its bare branches, Axia was lying, bundled in a cloak and looking skyward. It was the stars she sought after so eagerly. It was a rare night when clouds were muddling the sky, so when the stars did present themselves, she would spend hours admiring them. She said she spent so long looking at dark skies as a child growing up in the Stormlands, that she liked the beauty of a star-filled night.

Robb's footsteps were loud in the snow, his boots giving away his presence. Though Axia didn't look towards him, he could tell that she was now gripping her knife in her hand, completely aware that someone was near. It was only when her eyes left the sky and saw his face in the moonlight that she put the knife back in her boot. She lifted her leg to access her hiding place and Robb's breath caught in his throat as her olive skin of her leg was exposed, glowing in the moonlight. The moment was gone faster than he would have liked but he approached her all the same and caught her hand in his when she reached out to him. He lifted her easily off the snowy ground, her cloak and hair covered in nature's white powder.

"I knew I'd find you out here," he said smiling down at her. The winter night was cold against his skin, only protected by his thick cloak. She too was shivering under her cloak and he noticed that she simply wore her night gown and he shook his head. "Are you trying to get sick again?" he asked her sternly, taking his cloak off and attempted to wrap it around her but she stopped him before he could.

"No, you need that more than I do, and besides, I haven't been out here that long," she told him, her voice tired, much unlike it had been earlier that evening in the great hall as they danced. He studied her face, concerned that her condition may be weakening. "Stop looking at me like that Robb, I'm okay really. I feel much better than I have these past few weeks."

"How did you slip past your guards," he asked her pulling her back towards the wearwood and kneeling before it as he had hundreds of times. Axia too kneeled next to him, placing her palm against the weathered bark of the trunk.

"I should ask you the same?" she said, a slight hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Mine were still drunk from the feast," she admitted. "It was easy enough for me to excuse myself at your bidding."

"More tricks," he corrected and she shrugged.

"I had to see the stars, you know I can't sleep on a cloudless night," she replied and he nodded.

"Yes, I do know, which is how I knew you'd be down here," he whispered.

"It was a dream that really brought me out here," she said softly and Robb watched her fingertips trail over the tree, so gently that she could see she was tracing circles over the bumps in the bark.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and she didn't respond at first. She just continued tracing circles over the wearwood until she stopped and her eyes caught his.

"I've had the same dream for several nights now, all similar to the one I had back at camp before I woke up," she explained as she removed her hand and placed it in her lap. "Each time it begins the same, I am running through a thick forest, the ground is sometimes covered in snow, other times it's just grass. But I keep running as if something is chasing me. I hear whispers in the trees, mostly things I cannot understand. But then I hear your name, 'Robb' the trees will whisper and 'run' is another." Robb's brow furrowed at her description of her dreams. He had never put too much emphasis on the dream world. But recurring dreams were something he had never experienced so he admitted that he was curious to know more. "It seems like forever before the thicket comes to an end, and I arrive in this clearing," she said moving her arms across the area in front of her, painting the image for him. "And you're standing there, under the wearwood, and it's on fire."

"On fire?"

"Yes and you're calling my name but when I try to run towards you, I wake up," she said, her voice low. "What do you think it could mean?"

"I…I don't know," he answered honestly, looking up at the great tree in front of them. He kept the old gods, just like the rest of his family, just like most people did in the North. But he had never received a vision or seen the testimony of his prayers answered before his eyes. It was his faith that steered him to keep believing, the fierce need for something to hold onto that kept him a steadfast servant of the gods. But here Axia was, expressing these dreams that featured a burning wearwood and him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. "Perhaps, they mean nothing," he said looking up at the branches that had recently gone bare due to the blizzard.

"They haunt me Robb, each night I hear your screams and I wake up wondering if I will be the cause of them."

"You won't," he assured her, grasping her hand in his calloused palms.

"But how do you know? Perhaps the gods are trying to warn me," she said, raising her voice, straining against her aching throat that caused her hoarseness. That was just it, he didn't know. He couldn't interpret what her dreams meant or why they involved him. But what could he say to appease her doubt? Words failed him then so he did the next best thing, squeezing her hand in his as he closed his eyes and spoke aloud his prayers. Never had he spoken his prayers in front of anyone before, but they seemed to calm her. When he finished, he opened her eyes to see her eyes too were closed, her head bowed down as she whispered words of her own. When she finished he pulled her to her feet and lead her inside.

He didn't let go of her hand until they reached the stairs where her bed chambers were. Robb frowned when he saw the two drunken guards sleeping soundly against the wall, one still holding onto a goblet that had spilled over onto the stone floor. He had commanded them to guard her, not to drink themselves unconscious. He made a mental note to scold them tomorrow. For now he followed Axia into her room, and sat down near the fire that was still burning brightly. She too joined him on the bed of furs and pillows that had been laid upon the cold stone floor next to the fire. Feelings started to return to his fingertips as well as his face as he embraced the warmth.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked, looking at the burning flames in front of her as she slipped her cloak off and pulled her knees to her chest. Robb did his best to keep his eyes from traveling over her body, her thin nightgown leaving little to the imagination.

"No I am not nervous, it's just a ceremony of pomp after all," he replied honestly. "I wish I could just get the bloody thing over with. I'm sick of all the festivities in my name."

"Well you should learn to embrace them," she said, grabbing her braid and beginning to unravel it. "This is only the first of many celebrations in your honor. And it will do you good anyways. Not everything has to be all anger and war. Sometimes the men need to be reminded of the simple joys in life."

"A horn of ale and a woman to warm their beds?" he asked with a smile and she too smirked at his response.

"Yes, that does help to keep them smiling. I've never seen them in such good spirits," was her response as she wrapped one of her now loosened curls around her finger. "You should join them in the festivities, drink to excess and put a beautiful woman in your bed. You won't have a hard time finding either."

"I drink only when it suits me and I have no desire to bed any of these women just to hear about their conquest tomorrow morning," he said. Truly he had no desire for drunken affairs with women, especially since the only woman he wanted was sitting a mere foot away from him. Even so, what woman would be able to fill the void he felt when Axia was not in his arms?

"Careful Your Grace, you're beginning to sound like a woman," she said, causing him to laugh at her joke. This was the Axia he knew. She wasn't coy and was instead very forward with her humor. She often found very little limits in what she would joke about and he loved that about her. She didn't care that he was king, she treated him like Robb the man, Robb her friend. "Is this about your dilemma with those seven lovely ladies of yours?" she asked, grabbing two goblets from nearby and filling them with wine, offering one to Robb which he took. As the liquid poured down his throat he thought of the seven daughters of Frey.

"Which of them do you think I should choose?" he asked carefully and watched as she considered his question for several moments. She too sipped her wine at a slow pace as she watched the fire. He couldn't keep his eyes from traveling downward to where her nightgown hung low off of her shoulders, the thin garb causing parts of his body to respond as his eyes discovered her perfect breasts.

"I think none of them will make you happy, they all have greedy eyes like their father," she said thoughtfully, still examining the flames. "Lotta though, she's got a lovely body beneath those heavy robes of hers, and a bosom that would make any man weep with pleasure." Robb's eyes moved from Axia's chest back to her face that was lit orange in the firelight and he thought he might have imagined her words. But when he saw her lips curled up into a smile, he was sure she had in fact spoken the words.

"And how do you know what Lotta Frey's bosom looks like, love?" he asked her and she finally looked away from the fire and into Robb's eyes.

"We shared a bath, she is only two years younger than we are Robb, more suitable than the other girls," her words were interrupted by images of Axia covered in bathwater, the air thick with steam and her neck covered in sweat. He had seen that once, many months ago, accidentally walking through a chamber he believed to be unoccupied.

"You shared a bath?" he asked, trying to concentrate on the conversation at hand rather than delicious visions of Axia that she surely wouldn't appreciate knowing he'd seen.

"It takes much longer to heat the water in the winter. Most of it is frozen, so they tried to save water by having us ladies share," she explained, her cheeks a shade of pink that he could make out in the dim lighting. "Her face isn't even all that…unappealing I suppose. And you would have the rest of her to look at anyways. You could do worse."

"But I could do better?" he asked her.

"I've already told you Robb, you could have any girl you wanted."

"I'm not convinced of that," he said, almost bitterly. There was silence for a long time between them, only the sound of the fire flickering every once in a while interrupted the quiet.

"Robb have you ever even kissed a woman?" she whispered curiously. She wasn't mocking him or teasing his virginity as she'd done that evening. Instead she was genuinely curious, he could tell by her tone. But somehow he still felt insulted.

"Of course I have. I'm not completely helpless," he said angrily. He wasn't sure why he was so bothered by the question. It really was innocent enough. Maybe it was the idea that she thought him incapable of being man enough to even touch a woman let alone kiss one. But he had kissed women, many in fact before and since he'd met Axia. But it just happened to be her lips he fantasized about. Even now as she bit her bottom lip while she thought, Robb couldn't help but wish he could kiss her senseless.

"Robb." She spoke his name in an almost breathless whisper. He looked carefully into her eyes, watching as they darted from either one of his in the firelight. She let go of her hair now and let her hands fall carelessly by her side.

"What is it?" he asked calmly. He could see her mind working; her thoughts were restless behind her searching eyes.

"Have you ever…loved a woman?" she asked cautiously. It was his turn now to look away, feeling the effects of the wine in his veins as he processed the question. Had he loved a woman? The question was almost ridiculous. Had he not devoted every waking moment of his life for her protection to her happiness? Of course he had loved a woman, he was mindlessly and passionately in love with her but how could he say that. How could he ruin their perfect friendship with his selfish desire to have her for his own? He wouldn't do it.

When he turned his face back to meet hers, he saw that she was sitting directly in front of him, perched on her knees, her face only inches away from his own. He could smell the perfumes and oils in her hair, her dark hair that grazed his legs as she leaned forward and his breath caught in his chest. She placed one of her soft hands against his face and her eyes searched him.

"When did you know that you…loved her?" she asked slowly, tracing his jaw line slowly. He sighed from the feeling, letting his eyelids fall down over his orbs as he pictured her on a day that was much different than this night. It had been the night he returned from his second battle, a victory that had been celebrated into the night.

He was wounded from combat; to him it was only a cut on his forearm, nothing that he couldn't have handled himself. But when she'd seen the caravan return, and blood staining his arm, she ran forward passing everyone even, her own husband, to make sure he was alright. The worry in her eyes when she saw the gash in his arm and the diligence with which she worked on cleaning it, had moved something within him. What was once infatuation, interest and friendship had transformed into a feeling he couldn't quite describe. The feeling was awoken inside of him as if it had always been there, awaiting the moment when she came into his life and showed him exactly what love was.

"The moment I knew was when I saw, a glimpse of the life I could have with her. When she looked at me with a need in her eyes that met my own, when she needed _me_ as much as I need her. That's when I knew I could not bear to be parted from her." He did not say her name, only whispered a piece of a memory in response but something in her demeanor change as she sat so near to him. She moved her hands from his face, her fingertips leaving an empty feeling on his skin and he grabbed her wrist before she could take it completely away.

He could tell that she was startled, jumping slightly at his brisk movement, holding her in place so close that he could feel her breath on his face. She was so close that he could see that look in her eyes once more; that look of longing, and he didn't waste a moment before pulling her closer. Her legs were on either side of his waist, her chest was heaving with her quick breaths and when their bodies were flush up against each other, he felt her heart racing, just like his. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers.

He wasn't sure who initiated what happened next. It could have been an accident, only a slight movement could have caused it, but somehow it felt deliberate when her lips brushed against his. It was gentle at first, but the longer her lips stayed on his, the harder his heart began to pound. He pulled her tightly against him, closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss with all the ferocity that he had pent up within him. He heard a small sound escape her throat as his mouth caressed hers causing the rest of his body to feel heightened to her every movement.

But the moment was over almost as quickly as it started. She pulled back and he opened his eyes to see tears in hers, the water sparkling against her silver orbs as the fire flickered against her face. Her hand came up to her mouth, her fingers touching her lips as she watched him carefully, a tear sliding carelessly down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" she whispered, moving from her place upon his lap and staggering backwards until she was able to stand and look down at him. He, in turn, looked up at her form, shaking her head in disbelief and he suddenly felt a sword of guilt plunge into his heart.

"Axia I…" he started but what could he really say. Did he regret it? Not completely. He would have given his life just for that moment, and yet he knew he had just allowed his selfishness to take over.

"It was my fault Your Grace," she said formally as she wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her cloak from the ground, covering her nightgown from his view. Robb frowned at her formality. "I do not know what came over me," she said looking away.

"Axia," was the only way he could respond as he rose from his place by the fire. But she didn't look.

"I should rest," she whispered without looking at him, her eyes focused on something else that wasn't him and not matter how long he waited she didn't turn. When it was clear that she was not going to say anything else, Robb reluctantly turned towards the door, leaving carefully as not to disturb the guards and left her in peace, thinking only of her lips against his and how they had been more perfect than he could have ever imagined.

Xx

The room was hot, uncomfortably so even in the midst of the coldest winter she had ever experienced. The steam was rising up over her skin, leaving droplets of sweat on her face and her neck, mixing with the water that she was currently soaking in. She had been in the bath longer than her allotted time, she knew that there was little hot water to spare for the household full of ladies. She also knew that she was supposed to be sharing said bath. But she had requested a private one, for the first time during the week they had arrived and no one questioned her. So she was sent into the bathing room with only a woman named Colette who was there to help her. And there she sat; Colette's hands in her hair as Axia stared across the room to the window where she could see the snow was blowing furiously outside.

"My Lady, what is it that troubles you?" she asked, breaking Axia's thoughts from troubling matters and she looked up into the brown eyes of the woman who looked was slightly withered from her age. She was in her late 40s, she had told Axia upon their first meeting days ago. She held her knees up to her chest as the woman washed her hair and Axia shook her head.

"Nothing Colette, I do not wish to burden you with the silly worries of a girl," she replied wearily. She had spent nearly the whole night wide awake, thinking of what had happened between herself and Robb. She stayed in bed until noon, skipping breakfast to avoid seeing him. It had been her fault after all, throwing herself at him for what?

"My Lady Lannister is far from a girl," Colette spoke knowingly. "Lean back," she said and Axia did as she was told, pushing her head back so Colette could rinse the soaps from her hair. "You were missed at breakfast this morning, His Grace asked after your condition."

"I did not sleep well."

"He looked concerned. Did something happen after I left your chambers?" she asked and Axia tried her best not to look as if she was hiding something. But her refusal to deny the matter was confirmation enough that she heard Colette's heavy sigh.

"I did something very foolish Col," Axia whispered as she brought a cloth over her skin, scrubbing her fingers so they were clean of any dirt from under her nails.

"Tell me my dear," Colette coaxed by Axia couldn't bear the thought of speaking the words aloud. So instead of bear her soul and confess her sins, she tried her best to change the subject but nothing came to mind. Only questions beyond questions that might help her ease her soul.

"How old were you when your husband died?" she asked, remembering the story of Colette's husband's death during Robert's war.

"Nearly 20," she said and Axia could tell the question had surprised her. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you ever…do you think that you could ever love another?" Axia asked, unsure of her words as she spoke them. Love might not have been the right word, but perhaps it was. What she felt for Robb was a foreign feeling. The way he looked at her was something she was not accustomed to. She thought of Merrick's words to her as she dreamt. Was she blind, was she really that naïve to think that Robb Stark merely felt friendship to her. After all this time she spent by his side, fighting for his cause and laughing at his jokes; had he really loved her? Had she been so unaware that she couldn't interpret his clear look of longing in her direction?

"I never loved another, dear and I know I never will," Colette answered and Axia felt her heart sink in her chest. Is that what is troubling you My Lady Lannister? You feel you might love another?" Axia started shaking her head quickly.

"No of course not, that…that would be absurd," she replied, standing from the tub quickly. Colette looked at her for a few moments with a raised eyebrow before wrapping her in a large wool blanket. Axia stepped out onto the fur rug carefully.

"No, not absurd at all," Colette replied. Axia lifted her head from her dripping body and looked at the woman, perplexed.

"But you just said…"

"I said that _I_ did not love another, but that was because Roy was my perfect match," she told her but Axia did not understand. "The gods created me for him and no matter how long I live, I will never be as happy as I was with him, loving him. That doesn't mean that everyone's first love is their planned path draw out by the gods."

"How do you know he was your match? How do you know that the gods intended you for him and not some other man," Axia whispered and Colette smiled, pulling the blanket from around Axia's body and helping her slip into a robe so they could return to her chambers. They walked down the cold corridors in silence and Colette didn't answer until they reached the privacy of Axia's room. Axia sat in a chair near the fire and Colette sat across from her, grabbing the dress Axia would wear for the coronation this evening and finishing the adjustments to the waistline that they had been working on for days. "Well?" Axia asked when she got too impatient to wait any longer.

"Well, I suppose it is best described as a feeling, this pull towards him that I had never felt in my entire existence. I could be in a crowded room and feel his eyes on me. I would look up and see him across the room, smiling when I entered through the doors and it was like we were the only two people who existed," she said, looking off in the distance. "I felt a complete desire to be near him, to drink in his presence every time we were together. And of course when we made love…" she said, trailing off as she caught Axia's curious eye. "Well you don't care to hear about that," she said but Axia nodded.

"Yes, I do," she replied, feeling her face heat up as she spoke.

"There was nothing like it. There was passion, heat, and of course love in our bed. Never could I have imagined feeling such desire and utter vulnerability in his arms. We memorized each other's bodies, each other's desires. We were perfectly matched," she said, and Axia did her best to wrap her head around the idea Colette was attempted to present.

"I loved Merrick, that love was real, it was," she said and Colette placed her hand over Axia's.

"Well of course you did dear, I haven't met a single person in your company who didn't know of your love for Merrick Lannister," the woman replied. "The man was good to you and he gave you those two beautiful boys, no woman could be unhappy with that." Colette had been present at Riverrun when Catelyn came through with Wyall and Seth. It was one of the reasons Axia was so fond of the woman who was able to comfort her so easily.

"But he was my perfect match," Axia tried to add. "Sometimes I can't find a reason to live without him here, most days I find myself mourning his death." Her throat tightened at the thought of the blond with the bright green eyes, his smile so genuine and kind.

"Maybe he was, but there is also a chance that he wasn't. Only you will know for sure who that match is meant to be," Colette told her, breaking the thread and standing so she could examine the dress. "Alright now stand up My Lady and let us get you read for this coronation ball." Axia did as she was told, pulling her hair up as Colette helped her step into a thin sheer under dress before slipping on her gown of blue. But her thoughts were on the woman's words. Axia refused to let herself deprecate her love for Merrick and she certainly wasn't going to ruin his memory by questioning that love. How dare she even consider it when Merrick had always treated her with more love than she could have ever expected from an arranged marriage.

Colette's hands were wrinkled from the water, but she worked expertly as she pulled the dress's ties tightly. Axia felt each tug making her waist even thinner and pushing her breasts even higher. But it was a beautiful dress. She had not worn a dress to match it since joining Robb's camp and she felt as though she looked unlike the Axia she had become since then and more like the Lady Lannister who lived in King's Landing. But it was beautiful all the same. It was when Colette started on the hair that Axia had to stop her. The hairstyle was a Southern fashion and she was a supporter of the North, therefore a Northerner herself now. She wanted to honor that the best way she could. So Colette braided and primped Axia's long black hair until it lie in loose curls under simple patterns of braids. It was lovely.

"Thank you," she said, hugging he woman who towered over her by more than a foot and Colette smiled.

"Of course dear," she said smiling.

Axia made her way down the great stone steps into the great hall. It had been transformed into a regal space, fit for a coronation, she thought. The tables were no longer scattered across the large room, but rather built into a large "U" shape where they would dine after the King had been crowned and the blessing had been placed over his reign. The hall was already crowded with hundreds of faces here to support Robb and she felt a sense of pride for him as she searched around at the expectant faces.

She found a spot near the front, standing next to Greatjohn Umber and his son. She didn't speak much as they waiting, but of course he managed to do all the talking, leaving her with her thoughts as she watched the crowd buzzing with excitement. Robb was right about the pomp, she thought, watching as ushers escorted ladies in, lords were dressed in their best clothing fitted especially for this event and finally the horns blared to announce His Grace's entrance. The crowd spread, splitting in two so Robb had a path to walk through.

Axia felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw him, dressed in the finest of fabrics, looking more regal than she'd ever seen. She had always seen him as a King since the declaration had been made, but seeing him now he really was the King of the North. His eyes were steady, his walk straight and purposeful. And for the first time, Axia felt intimidated when his eyes caught hers. His perfect blue eyes like the color of the Narrow Sea on a calm afternoon, stayed connected to hers until he passed, walking up the steps.

It was when he turned to face the crowd that Axia felt herself fall to her knee. He looked down at her curiously, but only for a moment because then he was looking at the rest of the crowd, bowing to their knees as well and when Axia looked up she saw everyone bowed before their king. The look on Robb's face was one of astonishment and almost confusion but when he glanced back to her for the shortest of moments, Axia nodded as if to tell him that this was how it was meant to be. He was their king, her king.

He turned then, facing the council of high lords that stood at the top of the steps. They each took turns, speaking out to Robb's bravery, determination and courage. He was praised for his ambition, his intellect and lastly his honor. The crowd was cheering as the ceremonial crown was placed over his dark curls and Axia found herself smiling. He was beaming as he faced the room full of his now loyal subjects and motioned for everyone to rise. Axia rose, lifting her heavy dress, the blue silk soft on her fingers.

He passed through the crowd, men reaching to shake his hand while the women reaching out for any part of him, trying their best to get a glance in their direction. He was very polite and very cordial to everyone, even the Freys as he passed his seven possible brides, smiling kindly to each of them. Axia felt something pulling inside of her as he glanced down at Lotta's chest and she almost wished she wouldn't have mentioned what a nice bosom Lotta Frey had after all.

At the feast she was placed only two chairs down from Robb and she caught him watching her several times as she picked at her food. She wasn't hungry, which wasn't like her at all. The meal that had been prepared was divine to the taste, but her stomach was churning nervously though she couldn't figure out why. Dancing wasn't nearly as fun as it had been the previous evening since Robb was swarmed with ladies, including each of the seven Frey girls. One by one they were paraded in front of him and Robb couldn't refuse with old man Frey watching closely.

Axia was also kept busy with several young men, most of whom she had never met. She couldn't help but think of Merrick when young lord asked for her hand to dance and she looked up into his green eyes and nearly lost it. But she was determined to stay strong when she saw Robb's concerned glance from across the room and she refused to upset him any more than she already had. Today was _his_ day and no amount of haunting images of her dead husband was going to let her take that from him.

"Milday does seem distracted this evening," the man said and she looked up to see the green-eyed young man looking down at her with a smirk that sparked a sense of familiarity in her mind.

"Restlessness was my enemy last night," she replied quickly. His features were strange. He was an ugly man maybe a few years older than herself. His skin was delicate aside from a hideous scar on the side on his jaw, hidden slightly by his black shoulder length hair.

"I do agree, Riverrun plagues me so," he spoke, his voice low as he spun her once around. "I will be much more content when I return to the North."

"From where have you travelled my lord…" she said, trailing off when she realized she hadn't asked his name.

"Ramsay Bolton milady," he said and Axia's eyes widened in response. "I suppose you've heard of me?"

"I was under the impression that Lord Bolton had just one son," she replied looking up into his eyes and seeing that same smug look that she saw permanently attached to Roose Bolton's expression. She knew her history, all high born families were tutored from their youth, their instruction including the lineages of all noble families on Westeros and the free cities. And yet here stood a man that claimed to be Lord Bolton's son, even looked to be the same by the look in his eyes, but she did not know him.

"He only has one _now_," Ramsay replied with a slight grin that sent a chill up her spine. "I am to understand you are a Lannister? However did _His Grace_ allow a Lannister to survive in his midst?"

"I am Robert Baratheon's sister and the wife of Merrick Lannister who renounced his family and was loyal to _His Grace_," she said proudly, lifting her chin to defy his nasty comments.

"Ah yes. Of course I heard you were a widow, at least that is what everyone seems to be saying," he whispered in her ear causing Axia's anger to rise as her hands balled into fists. She tried to stay calm, moving with the music, not missing a step of the dance she had memorized since she was a child. And most of all she tried to ignore his disgusting glances over her body. Their hands touched, as the dance required, and he let his fingers linger until he had her wrist in his hand, holding it by his side so it was out of view. "You are particularly pretty. I see why the king favors you so highly."

"Robb cares for many people, he is a kind man," she muttered and she felt his grip tighten. "Let go of me," she said lowly, but he simply laughed and let go of her wrist as quickly as he had taken hold of it and turned away from him before he had a chance to say another word. She wasn't sure where she was walking, anywhere to avoid Ramsay's discomforting stare. She settled for the corridor just outside the hall, but was only left for a moment to catch her breath before she heard footsteps on the stone floor. She reached down under her skirts, finding the strap that held her knife so firmly in place and removed it from its sheath. She turned quickly to apprehend her follower but was surprised to see her blade against the throat of not Ramsay but the king.

Her chest was heaving and her heart was pounding as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. He stared down at her anxiously, not breaking their stare as she held the sharp knife to Robb's throat. It took her a moment to process it, that anyone catching them in this position would have her seized for attempted murder, beheaded by dawn. She slowly removed the blade, searching Robb's eyes, finding worry behind those small blue oceans and she sighed as she leaned back up against the wall.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," she told him, raising her dress once again as she brought it up to her thigh and replaced the knife in its sheath.

"You mean Ramsay?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "Did he put his hands on you?" he asked and she thought about lying only for a moment before she found herself nodding once more.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle myself. If you'd have been him Your Grace, your throat would be split and you would be dead." Her words didn't seem to ease the look of fury in his eyes.

"He had no right to touch you, or speak to you for that matter. He shouldn't even be here," Robb ranted though Axia was thoroughly confused. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing of consequence," she said, looking away. "Only insulting my honor…and yours. He is very much like his father."

"Yes, Roose Bolton's bastard son is more like him than his previous heir," he mumbled, shedding light to the reason Axia did not recognize Ramsay's name. He was a bastard. It was rare that a bastard child would be adopted as an heir, but she couldn't quite imagine Roose leaving the world without a prodigy to do his evil bidding. "Did he hurt you?" Robb said, looking down at her wrist and taking it I his hand and she shrugged.

"Like I told you, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle," she said smirking slightly as she felt her fear subside with his presence. He glanced down at the red marks around her wrist, his jaw clenching. She was sure he would have turned and rushed back to the hall to confront Bolton's bastard if it hadn't been for Rickard Karstark's perfect timing. He seemed out of breath when he approached Robb's side.

"Your Grace, Lady Lannister," he said greeting them both. Axia acknowledged him with a deep nod of her head whilst Robb merely stood awaiting a response, his jaw still clenched tightly. "I am sorry to interrupt."

"Go ahead Rick, what's happened?" Axia asked when Robb failed to respond.

"The council has called a meeting of the high lords, in the study," he said quickly and both Axia and Robb frowned in confusion.

"Tonight? Half of them men have their bellies overflowing with wine, what could possibly be so important as to drag them from their festivities in a drunken state?" Robb asked. There were twelve men on Robb's council and she knew for a fact that most of them would be passed out by the end of the hour.

"It's Lords Greyjoy and Lannister, both are advancing their armies in directions that will harm our defense," Rickard replied and Axia's eyes widened.

"Balon Greyjoy is moving against us?" she asked loudly and Rickard nodded.

"Come," he said quickly, grabbing her hand in his as they moved down the corridor. Rickard followed on their heels only interrupting the patter of their shoes on the stone once.

"Should I escort Axia to her chambers?" he asked and Robb merely shook his head as he tightened his grasp on her hand.

"No, she's coming with us," he replied and Axia felt a stir of excitement at the thought of attending a council meeting. She was never allowed near their tent in the camps.

"You want me to come with you to a council meeting?" she asked curiously and he looked into her eyes with an expression akin to one she had seen the previous night in her chambers.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

xx

"Theon Greyjoy is a traitor Your Grace! We should hunt him down and feed his live cowardly corpse to the wolves!" Greatjon thundered along with most of the other men seated around the table. Axia was standing near the fireplace, her hands crossed over her chest as she watched the men argue for the past hour on how to proceed with the forces coming down on them.

"Tywin Lannister is the bigger threat!" Roose shouted. "The Ironborn are nothing without their ships, once they hit land we can have a few thousand men plunge them back into the sea!"

"We don't _have_ a few thousand men to spare on both options Bolton! We can't leave the North unprotected. If we aren't fighting for our home then there is no reason to keep fighting," Robb argued. Axia agreed with both options. Tywin Lannister couldn't be left to regain his army's strength. They had continued to knock them down at every chance they got, and if they retreated back to the North, they would leave the Riverlands and all of their pledged bannermen to the mercy of the Lannisters. But if they left the North unprotected, the homeland they claimed could be ravished by the barbarians of the Iron Islands.

"We can't abandon this campaign!" Roose said but Robb held a hand up.

"We are not abandoning anything. We need more men, that's what it comes down to. I received a raven from my mother this evening stating that Renly Baratheon has agreed to join our forces. He gives us his full support," Robb announced and Axia furrowed her brow as she thought of the consequences of Renly's declaration. She never thought Renly would help. Then again, she never thought Renly would pronounce himself King of Weseros either. Robb looked to Axia, his eyes taking in her thoughtful expression. "What do you think?" he asked and at first Axia was sure he must have been speaking to someone else. She looked around her and noticed she was the only one standing near the fire and she cleared her throat.

"I think…" she started before Roose's cackle interrupted her.

"Your Grace, I think we all respect your favor for Lady Lannister, but she is not a military strategist. She is a woman! What could she possibly know about war?"

"Enough!" Robb shouted, silencing Roose and causing Axia to jump from the power in his booming voice. She had never heard him raise his voice in this way and when she looked around the room it was clear that no one else had either. "Axia, you know your brother better than anyone here. Will he honor his agreement?"

"Renly will not dishonor a pact. He will support us," she said confidently. There were mumbles of excitement as she confirmed their hopes. Renly had more men than any of the armies at war, and if Robb could get ahold of those men, they would be able to defeat the Lannisters as well as protect the North. "But he will not yield his claim to the throne."

"He has no _claim_," Greatjon interjected and she nodded.

"Of course he doesn't. But Renly has always lived in our brothers' shadows. He believes now is his time to change the seven kingdoms and no matter what you say he will not relinquish his hold," she warned them. "And once Stannis hears of Renly's pledge, which I'm sure he already has…" she said thinking of Stannis. Stannis was always cold-hearted. He never treated her with love or affection and she knew him to be a man who always got what he wanted. "Stannis will go after Renly and he will go after us."

"He's already after us, as is the whole of bloody Westeros!" Roose shouted but she shook her head.

"You don't understand. Stannis has no loyalties to family. He does not care that Renly is our brother. He will destroy him for that army. Renly has made Stannis an enemy he can't afford to have," she said seriously, stepping forward towards the table.

"We'll have the whole of Renly's army against him," Roose said.

"And Stannis is in Dragonstone, no doubt with a fleet of ships promised to aid his cause. He marches on King's Landing but it will take nothing for him temporarily abandon that course in order to ravish Storm's End to gain more power."

"So Stannis takes over the Stormlands and leaves us with only the Lannisters' army to worry…" Roose started but Axia interrupted him angrily.

"It will leave us unprotected!" she shouted. "If Stannis marches on Storms End instead of King's Landing, Tywin Lannister will be able to bring _those_ forces he had stationed in the capitol to aid his attack on us. You can't underestimate the power Stannis has over people. He will take Storm's End, then King's Landing and leave Tywin Lannister to slaughter our forces, while the North is ravaged by Iron barbarians! We cannot fight a battle at every corner of Westeros! We simply do not have the strength." Every man stared at her wide-eyed. She knew her logic was sound, her thoughts were well-reasoned but what she couldn't understand was how these men thought Stannis was not a threat. He was perhaps one of the biggest threats in this war, and to underestimate him would mean their downfall. She knew her brothers and while Renly was a good ally to have, easy to manipulate as long as he was still under the illusion that he was in control. His forces would be an increased help but for how long? How long before Stannis marched down to their childhood home and murdered their brother and took the rest of his forces.

"How can Stannis be appeased?" Robb asked but everyone in the room already knew the answer; to bow down and renounce all rights to the North.

"The Baratheon's want their sister Your Grace," Roose suggested and every man in the room stood to their feet.

"NO," was Robb's stern answer. The rest of the council too threw out an outburst of 'No's' and Axia was taken aback by their reaction. Even if it was an option she wouldn't leave their side so it was comforting to know that they would not give her up as easily as Roose Bolton. "We will not give into those demands."

"She's what they want! He promised peace if…" Roose began but Axia's bitter laugh stopped him cold.

"Don't get caught up in the false pretenses my brother has presented to you _My Lord_," she muttered. "I assure you that the only reason he wants me returned is so he doesn't have to send his men to do his dirty work for him. He'd rather kill me himself," she said bitterly, noticing as Robb's face flinched in reaction to her words. "If you think for a moment that I am worth enough to stop this war, then you are sorely mistaken." And with that she excused herself from their presence, bowing to her king and then walking at a brisk pace back up to the South tower where her chambers were located.

And there she stayed, wide awake until the early hours of the morning when her eyes finally closed against this world, and she drifted off into the land of slumber.

Xx

Fire.

She could smell the fire as she ran through the forest. The ground was covered in snow and her dress was drenched as she lifted her skirts to keep from tripping on them as she ran. She was nearly out of breath, her throat dry, aching from thirst. She could hardly see anything but the brush on all sides of her. Trees were dead, their branches scratching her arms and face as she continued to run, disregarding that she had no idea where she was going. But all she knew is that she needed to run. If she didn't, _they _would catch her.

"Run," she heard from above, the harsh whisper that seemed to come and go as if it had never happened at all. "Run," she heard again, this time from behind her and she took the moment to turn and look over her shoulder. Nothing. There was nothing there. Nothing anywhere.

Her chest was aching with each breath and her heart was pounding as if it were going to burst at any moment. But she kept running, kept thinking if only she could get to the clearing she would be able to save him.

"Axia!" she heard, this time it wasn't a mysterious whisper, but Robb's voice, calling out to her as she propelled herself to go faster. Tears were pouring from her eyes as the pain intensified but she refused to stop and fought desperately to get to his side.

He needed her.

She felt relief washing over her as she saw the trees thinning out, the end of the thicket was near but with each step the snow got deeper, thicker even. The snow was cold on her bare legs and she gasped when the ice touched her skin. She moved forward, feeling as if she was going nowhere until finally she reached the end. She grasped the closest tree, trying to catch her breath. She thought she might wretch as she bent over, holding her dress in her hand. And then she looked up and saw them.

The flames burning the great wearwood's branches and there Robb stood, tied tightly to the tree's trunk, his hands behind his back.

"Robb," she whispered, her voice caught between shallow breaths. This was where it always ended. She wanted so desperately to go to his side, to enter the clearing where the tree was burning but she knew any moment now she would wake up. She didn't care. She pulled the dagger from the sheath around her thigh, just as she always did and she looked over into his frantic blue eyes and she saw something she had never seen before.

It was a reflection of herself, flashes that went by quickly of laughter and smiles, his hands on her body and his fingers through her hair. It was just a quick flash, gone in almost an instant, but it gave her the strength to lift herself from her hold on the tree and she moved forward.

And for the first time.

She stepped into the clearing.

Xx

A/N: Hello to all! I can't believe I've reached the end of this chapter already. I have been thinking about this non-stop since I finished chapter 2. A lot of building tension and questions are running around, not just with Axia and Robb but with the war as well. I know there was a slight lack of Robb in this chapter but there will be plenty in Chapter 4. So please review and let me know what you thought about this one. It means a lot to read the review you guys have already posted and I really hope to see more positive feedback (or any feedback at all really).


	4. Chapter 4

The Winter Raven  
By: CosmicLove15

A/N: I present thee patient readers with chapter 4! I hate begging but I am seriously (seriously) on my knees right now begging for any feedback. I appreciate it all and I LOVE to hear what you all think of the story's progression.

Chapter 4:

She was avoiding him.

Robb and the rest of his army had been on the road for the past week, traveling south towards Stoney Sept where they would meet the pledged amount of Renly Baratheon's soldiers. Robb had spent hours discussing the possibilities and different options of what approach to take with these new developments on the horizon. In the end he'd decided to send men what men they could spare to the North, keep some men stationed in the Riverlands and then replenish their troups when they reached Stoney Sept.

Axia of course was leery of traveling through Lannister territory, but they had yet to see any Lannister men and he was confident that in another few days they would have enough forces to demolish Tywin's men if they should come across them. Traveling had been hard on all of them in the harsh winter conditions. They could only set up small camps as not to draw too much attention and Robb was not fond of everyone being so exposed in the fierce cold weather. Axia helped warm their spirits, keeping the men entertained with songs from the North that he had taught her.

Though he too enjoyed her songs and stories in the evenings, he was still not happy about her coming in the first place. After the meeting with the council the night of the coronation, he had informed Axia that she would be staying at Riverrun for her protection. Naturally she refused. Robb had been furious with her, yelling that he was her king now and she was to stay put. This reaction only led to her stubborn fit of anger and she spent the next two hours arguing with him until she lost her voice. Reluctantly he gave in to her persistent ranting, ensuring her that she _would_ obey his orders if she came and if she didn't he'd order her held hostage at Riverrun until the war was over. She simply nodded and then turned away from him and that was the last time they had spoken.

To be fair she _had_ lost her voice that took nearly three days to fully recover. But even then she refused to speak with him or even look in his direction, opting to ride in the back of the caravan with Colette, her new handmaid that Robb had insisted come along so she had female company. He glanced behind him, seeing her sitting tall on her pretty white mare, Eowyn, smiling at Colette and Greatjon as she bit down on an apple. Things had been like this even before their fight, she had barely spoken to him since the night of their kiss.

It was a moment he thought about constantly, replaying the image of her body against his and the soft moan that came from her through when their lips touched. The simplicity of the action was overcome by the immense spark that had been ignited from that kiss. Her position, straddling his hips, had caused his heart to pound and all Robb could think of was how he had never desired a woman more than he had in that moment. Everything was heightened and yet clouded at the same time; the smell of her hair and the taste of her perfect mouth. Her skin was soft in his calloused hands as he placed it on the outside of her thigh, under the hem of her nightgown. And then it was all gone.

And now she was avoiding him.

He had tried confronting her but she simply played it off as if she was busy or sometimes she simply ignored him. It was strange behavior for her, especially since they were such good friends. He just hoped he hadn't ruined it. It was moments later that he saw Colette pull her horse up next to him and he saw her knowing brown eyes and toothy grin looking up at him.

"Your Grace," she said, bowing her head. "Would you permit me to ride next to you, if only for a moment?" Robb nodded.

"Of course. Is everything alright Colette? With Axia I mean? She hasn't driven you mad already has she?" he joked and Colette chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"No, no Your Grace. She is a jewel to be around. She has her moments, stubborn little thing she is. But all around I couldn't have asked for a better lady to look after," she said graciously. "Thank you for asking me to accompany her. She seems to crave the company of another female, though she does not have a hard time fitting in easily with the men."

"They love her," Robb replied, glancing back at Axia as she rode in a fit of laughter, most likely at one of Greatjon's jokes, and he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that arose in his chest.

"Yes, she doesn't know her effect on them," she said and Robb nodded in agreement. "She doesn't know her effect on you either Your Grace." Colette's words caused Robb's attention to spark up and he looked at the older woman, her eyes so full of wisdom and when she smiled up at him, he could see that she knew something about his feelings for Axia.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Colette and Axia had spent much time together since their meeting at Riverrun and so it was only natural that she would feel comfortable opening up to her.

"Just that My Lady has been suffering with conflicting ideas in her head. Each night she wakes up from these nightmares, calling out your name. She speaks about you only in these riddles of confusion and when I ask her about it, she only replies with questions."

"What kind of questions?" he asked. He was concerned that Axia was still having these dreams. It had been over a week since they spoke of her dreams.

"She's blind you know, to how you feel, or at least she was," Colette replied.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said, looking away and Colette just laughed.

"Oh Your Grace, I see the way you look at her," she whispered as not to be overheard but Robb looked around them all the same to be sure no one would overhear their conversation. It was dangerous to talk of such things. He had a responsibility to Lord Frey and if he didn't uphold his end of the bargain, his men might not see him as an honorable leader. "She makes you happy."

"She makes me more than happy," Robb replied. "I care for her...more than I should."

"But she cares for you as well, can't you see that?" Colette said quickly. "She speaks of you so highly. She admires you so."

"Does she speak of Merrick?" he asked, thinking of his friend in a manner that he was immediately ashamed of. Merrick had been a dear friend, but when it came to Axia he couldn't help but feel that jealously creep up once again.

"Not as often as she'd have you think," Colette replied.

"She grieves him, I understand that."

"She's healing, which is why she doesn't understand that she loves you," she said and Robb froze. Colette nodded. "She could never come to that conclusion on her own, not when she believes loving again would be disgracing her husband's memory," Colette explained and Robb looked back at Axia and then back to the woman next to him.

"Perhaps it is better that way," he thought aloud.

"Would life be better in an eternal winter? How could a world be better if two people who are meant to be together are forced apart by the mandate of duty?" she said and Robb considered the woman's words. He loved Axia. That was what he knew. He knew he would do anything for her, to be near her to have her in his harms. He would give his life to protect hers without a second thought. He pictured her again, the day he had returned from battle as they sat in his tent and she worked so diligently on his wound. She wanted him then, wanted him to be okay. He couldn't imagine life without her… perhaps she felt the same.

"Why won't she speak to me?" he asked, hoping Colette knew some piece of information that he did not but Colette merely smiled.

"I expect it has something to do with your kiss," she said.

"She told you then?"

"No, but I saw it written all over her face the day of your coronation, just as I saw it on yours…just as I see it now," the woman said, her knowing eyes catching his and he couldn't help but smile as well. "I think she'll talk to you now, she's been craving your presence. Just don't back down when she tries to ignore you, she's just being stubborn, you know that."

"Thank you Colette, you are a good friend," he said sincerely and she bowed her head. He pulled on Bayard's reins and turned him so he was trotting towards the back and fell back in at Eowyn's side and saw Axia looking forward as if she didn't notice his presence. But he could tell by her defiant glare ahead that she most definitely knew he was there. He smiled at her stubbornness, knowing that he would most likely have to beg for her to speak to him. But he didn't care. He'd get down on his knees if had to, if only she would quit ignoring him.

"You can stop avoiding me now love, you win, I can't bear this silence any longer," he joked and she sighed. "Come on Axia, I know it's killing you too. Even angry words are better than none, at least give me those." She didn't respond, she simply adjusted her hold on Eowyn's reins and cleared her throat. He inched their horses closer so the gap between them was tighter and he was able to reach out for her hand. She didn't pull away as he thought she would. She looked down at their hands, touching in a very personal way and she sighed again.

"I don't have anything to say," she told him.

"Perhaps you could tell me what I have done to upset you?" he suggested but she did not respond. Maybe it has something to do with the night before the coronation?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No _Your Grace_. Not everything is so trivial that a mere…" she paused as she lowered her voice. "_Kiss_ would make it so difficult to see your face." Robb's lighthearted joking seemed to fall by the wayside as he saw the worry in her eyes and he became genuinely concerned. He reached over and pulled on Eowyn's reins, stopping both of them in their tracks. He put his hand on Axia's chin, moving her face her eyes met his.

"What is going on?" he said sternly but the only thing her eyes betrayed was a sense of fear as they searched his. She shook her head and tried to grab the reins from his hands, but he held them tightly in his grasp. "Stop!" he shouted, causing her to look up in surprise.

"I have nothing to say!" she shouted back in his face, her hands trembling. Robb watched as she tried to hide the water in her eyes but by the time she had pulled her hood over her hair he had seen a tear fall down her cheek.

"You would have me leave you this way?" he asked softly, letting go of her hand. "You would have me leave you so upset with me."

"I would."

"I can't stand to see you like this," he told her. "You laugh with the others and yet scorn my presence completely?"

"What do you want from me?" she whispered, looking out at him from under her hood and he saw the steel grey eyes still full of tears ready to fall at any moment and he wasn't sure how to answer. What could he say that would describe what he wanted from her? He wanted all of her, something he could never have.

"I just want, my friend…" he tried to say fore it was the only truthful thing he could force himself to say.

"Your Grace," he heard interrupting him and destroying whatever Axia's response would be. She kept her gaze on him as he looked up to see Olyvar Frey, his squire. Olyvar was only a few years older than Robb, but he looked much younger. He a lanky man, with many boyish features. But he was very loyal and Robb had been surprised that a Frey could harbor so much friendship for a man he was tethered to by simple pact. Robb almost laughed to himself at the thought. 'Simple' was not a way to define a pact that was forcing him to marry against his will.

"What is it Olyvar?" he asked, trying to keep from sounding impatient.

"Your Grace, Stoney Sept is within view, as are the men Renly Baratheon has pledged," he announced and Robb knew he would have to ride in to meet with Renly's general.

"Thank you, I need just a moment," he said, nodding to Olyvar to signal that he needed some privacy. When he was out of sight, he turned once to Axia and saw her eyes were clear of tears but replaced with that of longing. The men were far in front of them, riding hard towards their relief that was the camp but they stayed there, Bayard and Eowyn standing calmly in the snow. Robb reached over once again and touched his gloved hand to her cheek.

He leaned in only for a moment and placed his lips to her forehead, kissing her skin gently before whispering down to her.

"Don't abandon me just yet love," he said softly, remembering the day he had found her lounging in the summer heat and she had all but begged him to let her stay by his side.

Now it was his turn, to beg her.

xx

The tent was well insulated, from the winter outside its walls. The south too had been ravaged by a very unfamiliar snow that it hadn't seen in over a decade and while it wasn't nearly as harsh as the north, it still made her shiver even under the furs of her winter cloak. Axia was sitting inside the tent, on a bed of pillows on the ground that she had insisted they hadn't build in the first place. But since it was here, she wasn't going to let it go to waste. She was sipping her third glass of wine with Colette sitting close by in a chair, sewing a few of Axia's old dresses to fit her much smaller waist size that she now had. And both of them were well aware that she was a little drunk.

And it wasn't even dark yet.

"Pardon my saying so My Lady, but _you_ are a fool!" Colette said, shaking her head. They had spent the last few hours discussing what had happened between her and Robb before entering the camp and Colette made sure to express her opinion on the matter. "All of those nice things I said about you, ruined because you are a stubborn little girl."

"I'm not a _little girl _Col!" she said bitterly through her teeth. She brought the goblet to her mouth and let its contents pour down her throat. She no longer wasted time sipping it, when the warmth of it in her belly was the only thing to calm her shivers.

"Well you certainly are behaving like one," Colette replied and Axia simply rolled her eyes and pulled another fur blanket over her feet.

"Well how dare you tell Robb Stark those private things I told you in confidence!" she said. "Not to mention you embellished things, putting ideas in his head that I love him."

"You do love him," Colette said simply, not even raising her voice nor taking her eyes of her stitching as Axia frowned.

"Stop it," she shouted back. "Stop saying that." Colette's head snapped up and her eyes were wide with defiance.

"Why? Why should I conceal what is simply the truth?" Axia wanted to say that it wasn't the truth, that Colette was spreading lies. But something, perhaps the wine, did not allow her to say it. Instead she stood, emptied what was left of the wine into her mouth and then threw the goblet across the room, then walked towards the tent entrance and looked out.

It was their second day at the camp and the second day she had seen the girl with the olive skin and the brown hair carrying firewood through their camps. The girl, was in fact a girl, only 16 years passed her first name day and Axia cringed every time she saw her walk into camp. She watched as the girl laughed, standing so close to Robb as he offered to carry her firewood and she agreed so readily. Jeyne was her name. She was pretty enough, Axia would even say she was prettier than herself. It only took her a moment after meeting her to realize why her name was so familiar.

It had once been discussed, after her brother had denied Jaime Axia's hand in marriage, that Jeyne Westerling be in consideration for him. Tywin of course rejected this proposal as did Kevan Lannister for one of his sons as well. She was from a noble enough lineage though her House had been diminished somewhat, leaving her a merchant's daughter rather than a Lord. But still she was kind and lovely and Axia hated her.

She hated the way Robb smiled at her and invited her to their suppers. Axia felt an ache deep within her chest as she watched them together now and wondered if the wine was having a negative effect on her. She was sure of the fact when she saw Robb look over in her direction for a split second before continuing along with Jeyne towards her home.

"The idiot," she muttered as she pulled the tent closed. Colette looked up at her, curiously. "He's running around with _her_ unprotected and he's concerned about _me_ stepping into the village without a chaperone?"

"Careful my dear, that sounds strongly of a jealous heart," Colette informed her and Axia scowled so deeply that Colette laughed. "And you want to tell me again how you don't love the boy?" she asked and this time Axia threw a pillow in the woman's direction.

"I'm concerned for his safety. What have I to be jealous of?"

"She certainly is pretty," Colette pointed out and Axia sighed.

"He has obligations, he wouldn't ruin that," she said.

"He is a man, and a king for that matter. And he's not married yet. Not that it would matter to anyone but his wife," Colette interjected and Axia cringed at the word 'wife.'

"Robb isn't like that. He doesn't whore himself to…to anyone," she said loudly.

"He might," Colette said, shrugging. "Like I said, he is a man now. He has desires, just like you."

"You're vulgar," Axia said, annoyed by the thought of Robb and Jeyne.

"There is nothing vulgar about making love Axia, you of all people should know that." Now Axia was annoyed by how calm Colette was and how easy it was to talk about Robb's sexual conquests.

"It's not making love, Colette, if Robb is taking that whore to bed with him," she barked out and Colette laughed again.

"She isn't a whore Axia, she comes from noble blood."

"He doesn't love her!" Axia shouted and Colette nodded.

"You're right. He loves you," she replied and Axia groaned.

"You impossible wench!" she shrieked and turned to leave, only to find a messenger at her tent door.

"My Lady," he said, bowing to her in his oversized clothes, wearing the stag and colors of the House of Baratheon. The boy looked no older than twelve and more nervous than a child should look at such a young age. Axia grabbed hold of a nearby chair that helped her keep her balance, the wine keeping her from standing up straight.

"Who are you boy?" she asked calmly, wondering how he had gotten into her tent unseen.

"My Lady, my name is Syrus Florent, I was sent to deliver a message," he said slowly and Axia motioned him closer. Syrus immediately stepped forward until he was only a few inches away and she was looking down at his russet brown eyes.

"Which one of my brother's sent you, love?" she asked quietly. She wasn't concerned about Colette overhearing anything, though now she would be careful of what she said about Robb Stark in the old woman's presence. But she trusted the woman with her life and whatever message her brothers had sent, Colette would not tell a soul.

"It was King Stannis, My Lady," he replied and Axia did her best to stay focused on his words.

"Why did he not just sent a raven Syrus?"

"His Grace only wanted the message delivered to you My Lady. He knew if he sent a Raven that Lord Stark..."

"King Stark," she corrected and the boy lowered his eyes.

"He knew that _King_ Stark would see the message before you."

"Tell me what message he forced you to bring me through this land of his enemies," she asked and watched Syrus reach down to his boot and she stood cautiously, wondering if her brother had sent someone to kill her after all. But her paranoia was eased when he pulled a small piece of parchment out and handed it to her with shaking hands. She opened it quickly and found her brother's neat script nearly impossible to read in her current state so she brought it closer to a candle. "Grab something to eat child, you must be starving," she told him, pointing at the table where she had some bread and cheese. Meanwhile she read the words on the page her eyes widening.

"He's in the village?" she asked, her breath caught in her throat. Syrus nodded. She glanced at Colette who had stopped her sewing and was watching her anxiously. Axia looked back at the parchment and continued reading. "He wants to meet me…why?" she asked and Syrus swallowed a large piece of bread he was chewing before answering.

"He has not told me My Lady, only that I am to deliver you the letter and then lead you to meet him," he told her. Axia considered the letter's words. He wanted to meet her, regarding the state of Westeros and he wanted her help. His final words were '_I do not expect you to trust me, but please meet me to at least hear my proposal.' _She looked back up to Colette who was shaking her head.

"He wants you dead, you said so yourself," Colette said quietly and Syrus began shaking his head.

"No, no! He does not want you dead at all," he said with a mouth full.

"How many men did he bring with him, certainly not an army or he would have been spotted," Axia questioned and the boy nodded.

"He only brought with him four men as his guard. He knows these lands as well as you My Lady," he replied and she nodded. He was right, she did know the south much better than the north. The lands were much easier to maneuver.

"Tell him I will meet him at dark, and then wait for me here. And by the gods don't let anyone see you," she whispered quietly, handing him a gold coin that he eagerly took and placed in his pocket. "That is what you use if anyone stops you, it's a Baratheon coin my father had made. If one of Renly's men or King Stark's men stops you, you show them this and tell them I sent you to buy me a scarf from the village. Do you understand?" he nodded. "Now go. Tell my brother I won't be long and I will come alone."

"Axia!" Colette hissed but she held her hand up.

"Go," she said again and Syrus was out of her tent as quickly as he'd entered it, leaving her alone with Colette who was fuming.

"My Lady Lannister you cannot meet that man," she said and Axia grabbed a thicker cloak from her trunk and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Colette you will say nothing of this to anyone, do you understand? No one can know that I am meeting my brother. Robb would never allow it," Axia replied and Colette shook her head.

"Which is why you cannot go."

"Stay here and when Syrus comes back, you make sure no one comes in," she instructed before walking out into the evening air, pulling her cloak around her as she looked up into the darkening sky. Soon she would excuse herself to bed, but for now she had to make an appearance or someone would undoubtedly come looking for her.

There was a small building on the edge of camp that had been taken up as the evening dining hall. Axia entered the building to find warmth engulfing her as two fires burned brightly on either side and hoards of men were crowding the tables drinking horns of ale. Many of them she did not recognize and she knew it was because they were some of Renly's higher ranking men that he'd sent to assist Robb in the war.

She also knew that they did not recognize her because at least two of them reached out in their drunken state and grabbed onto her. One pulled her into his lap and if she weren't slightly intoxicated as well, she might have slapped him. Instead, she simply wiggled herself out of his grasp and made her way to the head table where Robb was enjoying a horn of ale with Jeyne Westerling sitting right next to him. She frowned at this discovery, though still opted to take the seat directly across from him which Greatjon usually reserved for her most nights. Robb hardly seemed to acknowledge her presence, though when he did, his eyes lingered on hers for only a moment before they went back to Jeyne's and she clenched her fists by her side as she took her seat.

Dinner would be a long event in his presence, she decided. But if he was so distracted by this woman, then he certainly wouldn't notice her when she was gone.

But still something panged her as she watched his laughter in only the brunette's direction. And she decided then that no matter how nice the girl was. Axia hated her.

Xx

Axia didn't need a horse to get to the village where Stannis was waiting. It was a simple walk through the short wooded area, through the snow that was growing deeper by the day. She had no trouble slipping out of her tent as Colette distracted them. Only passing Jaime Lannister's holdings was difficult as it was well lit and she could have sworn she saw Jaime look up at her as she tip-toed by. It was no matter though, the way she was dressed. She wore her darkest cloak with a hood that covered her hair and face. There were so many women around the camp these days that it could have been anyone.

The woods were sparse, no leaves or nests in their thin branches and it only took a moment before Syrus stopped and pointed to her right. She turned carefully, clutching the dagger she had concealed under her long sleeves and watched as Stannis appeared from behind one of the larger trees. His attire was similar to his, dark and obscuring of his recognizable features, but there was enough light that she could just make out his cold eyes and dark expression.

They stood there for a long while, staring at each other in the darkness. All that passed between them was their visible breaths in the cold night, his much steadier than hers as she stood there nervously. What could she say? She hadn't seen Stannis in nearly two years since he fled to Dragonstone after John Aryn's death and since then he had changed, both physically and in his demeanor. She had heard rumors of his disdain for their house and most especially for Renly and herself. And though she had never been close with him in her younger years, she knew him to be almost as unforgiving as their father had been.

But here they were and Axia had trusted him enough to come on her own. And though there was silence between them, she had expected he would be the first to say something. But instead of words the first thing she heard was the sound of his hand flying across her cheek. The slap was louder than she expected and it had nearly taken the breath right out of her with its force. She didn't fall but she did hold her face in her hand, feeling he burning Stannis had left behind.

"You've disgraced our family," he hissed.

"No more than you have," she said steadily. "I expected you to at least draw blood"

"Wouldn't want your hero king to wonder who dared but their hands on his little whore," he said bitterly and Axia raised her hand this time to slap him but was stopped but his strong hand around her wrist. Though he stopped the smack he did not notice her other hand bring the dagger under his chin and looked at her wide-eyed in response.

"Do you think me that low brother?" she asked, pressing the dagger tightly to his skin. She noticed him hold his other hand up and saw two guards make their way from their hiding places. "I am no whore," she whispered, removing her knife as he lowered her hand from his grasp. "You wanted me to meet you and here I am. So speak," she commanded and watched as he looked over her carefully.

"The war has hardened you," he said, observing her cold demeanor. "Or was that the death of your Lannister husband."

"Don't speak of what you do not understand," she murmured, her eyes boring into his. "Why did you ask me here?" He didn't speak for several moments, watching her carefully and circling her like a hawk. She would never admit that she feared her brother. She did, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing the affect he had on her.

"I hate to see you so bitter, Axia. But I will say that I was hoping Merrick's death would cause this stir in you," he told her and she rose an eyebrow curiously. "You want to know why I called you here; I expect you thought my letter was originally an invitation to your slaughter."

"The thought had crossed my mind," she replied. "I knew if you had come in person you could only have one motive."

"You are right, and yet it is not the motive that you previously thought. Do not mistake me however, I had considered killing you. When I heard you'd aligned yourself with the Young Wolf I was appalled. I thought maybe at first it was your duty to your husband that made you stay, the rogue Lannister at least had some guts to stand up to his father. But when he was killed and you still stayed with the Stark, I knew you had forsaken our family."

"You may be the _rightful_ heir Stannis, but you don't see how the North has been neglected and cheated," she told him. "Robb doesn't want to usurp your throne, he merely wants what is his."

"And what is that?"

"Revenge, respect…his family. It's everything…almost everything you want. You have the same motives and yet you mark him as a traitor. You insult him with your false messages of peace on _my_ behalf. What good does my life _or_ death do to either of your causes?"

"I've come to realize that as well," he replied and she took in his words with confusion. "My spies tell me that the boy favors you quite openly."

"He's my friend…" she started to say but was interrupted by his coarse laugh.

"Don't insult me Axia do you think my spies do not report back to me on you as well?" he asked. "They tell me you lust after him."

"They tell you lies," she said looking away and he grabbed her face so she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Do not lie to me!" She stared back at him defiantly. "You 're fucking him…"

"No, I am not!" she shouted back and he searched her eyes for several moments before they widened.

"You love him," he said in a surprised manner. She diverted her eyes from his gaze and jerked her head from his hold.

"Did you come here to make accusations about my personal matters or did you have something to say?" she asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her face still stung, even more so as the wind rushed over it. He watched her for a few moments before abandoning his previous questions.

"I have devised a plan, a plan that will only work if I can expect your full support on the matter."

"I will not betray Robb," she interrupted and he raised his hand to her again. She flinched, expecting the pain once more but it never came and his open hand pointed in her face instead.

"Hold your tongue." She did as she was told. "If I can gain the support of Renly and your boy king, I can present a full attack on King's Landing."

"Renly will never help you whilst you claim the throne and Robb has…" she paused as she spoke, realizing that she might be giving crucial information away if she told him about the status of the North. But he simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know about those bloody Ironborn ravaging the shores of the North," he said. "I may not have a larger army, but I have a larger base of spies than you might think. And Renly will help or I'll kill him myself." He said darkly and Axia felt a chill go up her spine.

"He doesn't have to die."

"If he doesn't agree to help then he will die," Stannis said sternly. "The wolf can keep his North and send some of his army to protect them." Axia's heart leapt at the offer. Robb could keep the North without Stannis' interference.

"He'll still want his sisters, and revenge on the Cersei and Jaime's bastard," she added and he nodded.

"That is why I need you," he told her. "_You_ need to go to King's landing and act as a hostage." Her eyes widened. "I have several Lannister soldiers who do my bidding and I will set it up so they will take you hostage to Joffrey and the queen."

"And what will stop them from executing me the way they did Ned Stark?" she asked, her heartbeat racing as she thought of her brother sacrificing her to the Lions.

"They think they need you, to add to their growing collection of Stark women. At first Tywin Lannister wanted to punish you for his son's misdeeds but now that they know you fight for Robb Stark, they think you could be of some use."

"And what use am I to you?" she asked, annoyed with his idea. "You send me to the Lions' den and I am to what? Just stand there and let them bait Robb and the rest of the Northern army?"

"So am I to understand that you don't want Joffrey's head on a spear?" he asked and Axia looked up, confused. "You will be thought too weak to do any real damage and Joffrey will be an easy target. I want him dead and I don't care who does it. But I thought since it was his orders that sentenced your children…your husband to death, that you would want to be the one to plunge the sword through his chest."

"Once he is dead? Then what? Tommen becomes king under the same claim as Joffrey."

"Have him killed as well."

"He's just a boy Stannis," she said, gasping at his barbarism. "No older than Shireen." At the mention of his daughter, Stannis looked away, almost as if he were ashamed.

"Cersei's boys die or the plan is all for nothing," he spat.

"And what happens after they are dead?" she said, looking away from his angry glare.

"Then my army, Renly's and Robb's will destroy what stands of Tywin Lannister's army and we take King's Landing. The wolf can have his sisters, the North, and you for all I care." Her teeth were clenched as he spoke but she realized that this could be a promising venture. "I will give you three days to decide and then I will ride back to my camp and I will take Renly's men and proceed as originally planned, with my new army crushing the young wolf's and taking King's Landing as well as the North."

"Robb will come after me, how will you convince him you weren't behind my abduction?" she asked curiously.

"I will reach out to him, ask him to join forces, present him with the same deal I described to you. He gets his revenge, he gets the respect of being, _King_ in the North, and his sisters will be returned to him. He gets what he came for," he told her and she considered his words for a long time. The wind began to pick up as the stood there and she couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"How can I trust you?" she whispered and he nodded as he reached in to his cloak and pulled out something that caused her eyes to freeze over its form.

It was tradition, under the House of Baratheon that every son would receive a dagger that was passed down from each generation before it. Stannis had received one of the most prestigious daggers passed through their family and Axia had always been envious of its beauty. She as a girl was not given a Baratheon dagger and so Stannis presenting his to her was an extreme display of his honesty.

"This is yours," he said, placing it in her hands and she turned it over several times in her hands before looking up to him and nodding.

"Three days, then I will decide," she said softly and turned to leave only to be stopped by Stannis' hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her but did not turn completely as she waited expectantly for his reply.

"Make the right decision Axia. I would hate…" he paused, removing his hand. "I would hate to see something happen to you." His words were almost heartfelt as they came from his mouth and yet there was still a sense of command in them as he spoke. She simply nodded curtly and placed the dagger inside her cloak before she made her way out of the woods, waving to Syrus as she left him with the men and continued back.

Three days and she'd make a decision.

Xx

"Where were you last night?" he asked her as he sat behind the large wooden desk in his tent. Axia's eyes were diverted away from his and he knew that whatever came out of her mouth next would be a lie.

"I went for a walk," she said, her eyes of ice meeting his and he couldn't help but sigh in response.

"I sent men to your tent and Colette refused to tell me where you had gone. She kept insisting that you had snuck out without her knowing."

"I didn't want to worry anyone but I didn't want a caravan of guards following after me either," she said angrily. "You're smothering me Robb." He knew that she felt smothered and he didn't blame her for being angry about the guard. But it was for her own protection. Renly Baratheon's men didn't know the difference yet between a prostitute and their master's sister and Robb had had quite enough of their groping of her in the dining hall. He hated to think of what would happen if she were left unprotected with one of them, especially in a drunken state.

"I don't want to smother you Axia, I just want you to be safe. And wondering around the woods at night, in these parts, it's not safe at all," he informed her and she still sighed. Robb took in her appearance. She looked tired but not nearly as weak as she had since they'd left Pinkmaiden. Her hair was down in waves that fell down her shoulders and down past her waist. Her dresses were more fitted to her thin frame now and Robb made a mental note to remind himself to make her eat more at supper. But there was something odd about the way she wore her hair, falling over her face and not behind her ears.

He stood and walked over to her slowly, stopping just inches before her so that he was looking down into her eyes as she craned her neck to see him. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips several times before he brought his hand up to her face and pushed the hair back behind her ear. She tried to pull away but before she could he saw the angry bruise that plagued her beautiful cheekbones. Suddenly anger flared up inside of him.

"Who did this?" he asked angrily but she grabbed his hands in his.

"It was nothing," she said much too quickly. "The night was dark and I tripped on my way back to camp," she said. Another lie.

"Who. Touched. You?" he asked in three steady words, his eyes dark with the fury he felt within his chest and she shook her head.

"Please," she begged him with her pleading eyes, grasping his hands in hers and shaking her head as she stepped closer. "It was some drunkard in the village; I didn't even see what he looked like. And he certainly didn't know who _I_ was," she said and Robb frowned in response. How dare someone lay a hand on her, he thought.

"Axia I can't have you wondering the forest at night, I just can't allow it," he told her and she nodded.

"I understand and I didn't mean to worry you," she said, almost too convincingly. "I just want some freedom Robb. You're off gallivanting around the Sept with that…woman and I am stuck in my tent all day with Colette for company." Robb almost started to defend Colette, but was distracted when he heard the words: '_That…woman._"

"You mean Jeyne?" he said, feeling a slight sense of amusement in her expression as he spoke her name and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jeyne Westerling and you, trouncing off after hours doing whatever it is you two do, and yet I'm forced into a state of boredom?" Her expression was true, one of genuine annoyance with the brunette Robb had befriended over the past few days and he couldn't help but feel slightly content with this attitude Axia was expressing.

"Surely that is not jealousy I see written all over your pretty little face is it?" he asked pushing her hair behind her ear once more and she swatted his hands away.

"I am _not…" _she started but Robb simply laughed.

"You _are_! You're jealous," he interrupted and she couldn't have looked lovelier in her fit of rage. She tried stomping off but he grabbed hold of her even as she fought to get away from him. He pulled her flush up against him and held her there so he could look into her deceiving eyes and find the answer he was looking for. But as she looked up at him angrily the answer came quicker than he expected. He wasted no time in closing the space between them with his lips on hers. She struggled at first, but the longer he held her there, the feebler her struggles became until she was no longer struggling at all. Instead she sank into him, her hands brushing over his arms and then his chest as she sighed into his kiss.

He didn't let her go, only deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his own and every part of him responded to her touch. He let go of her wrists, allowing her to slide her hands around his neck as he moved his down her back and around to her hips. She pushed herself even tighter against him until he felt his body responding to each roll of her hips or moan from her throat. He picked her up off of the floor, her body light in his arms and placed her so she was sitting on his desk. He moved in, her legs going to either side of his hips and wrapping around him in a way he had only dreamt about. He must of whispered her name at least three times against her lips and then her neck as his hands travelled up her dress and he felt the soft skin of her thighs.

Her body was incredible, but he had always known that from brief glimpses in her nightgown or that night in her bath. But Axia's body pressed up against his own, his hands roaming over her thighs…that was perfection.

"Robb," she whispered and he could hardly contain himself as she whispered his name breathlessly against his ear, biting down on his earlobe as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes love?" he asked, his breaths too staggered and shallow. She pulled away from him, looking down from her spot on the desk, his face in her hands and he saw her eyes full of uncertainty and surprise. She was about to speak then, but they were interrupted by the sudden entrance of a figure and they both turned to see Roose Bolton barging in. Robb immediately pulled Axia off the desk and she pulled her skirts down over her bare legs and Bolton stared at both of them in shock.

"I'm…so sorry Your Grace," he said backing away and Robb let him leave the tents.

Axia was left with a horrified expression as she straightened out her skirts and this time Robb was not able to stop her when she walked away. He merely stood there, watching her retreating form. He could hardly move, all of him felt as if he was on fire from her touch and now all he craved was more of her, no…all of her. He wanted her for himself and that selfish part of him that he was always striving to restrain was winning.

And for once, he didn't try to repress it.

xx

It was two days later, the night hour was late and he had been dreaming for the first time since he could remember. The images were not clear as they were for Axia. He remembered her describing her dreams to him, specifically her most recent ones and he could not make sense of them. But his were just flashes, faces and voices that came and went, and none of it was coherent enough for him to understand what was going on.

It was from one of these dreams that he was so quickly awoken and it was a split second later that he found himself looking down into Axia's grey eyes with his knife to her throat. Her eyes were wide and her body too easily restrained. He quickly removed the knife from her throat and placed it on the table next to his bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered, not moving from her position under him and he smiled.

"A king is never frightened by the likes of a woman," he joked and she smiled as she placed a hand on his face.

"Perhaps he should be," she replied with the same wit that he recalled from months ago. He reluctantly opted to pull her up so she was sitting next to him and he glanced over at the candle she had lit upon entering.

"You came to see me?" he asked her and she nodded, something in her eyes made Robb pause his playful banter and he placed his hand on her face. The past two days had caused a slight tension between them, but the playfulness in Axia had returned up until now. They could hardly stand in a room together without their eyes immediately finding each other's and it took everything inside of him to keep his distance when it was required. He had been busier than usual, planning and meeting with his council and newest members of that council liked to argue more than plan their next offense. So he had next to no alone time with her to discuss what had happened before Bolton had so rudely interrupted them. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply, looking from his eyes to his lips and he fought the urge to kiss her lips until they were bruised from their passion. "Robb I have been playing the other day over and over in my mind."

"As have I," he replied and she sighed heavily.

"Do you love her?" she asked and Robb blinked several times at her question.

"Who?"

"Jeyne, damnit," she muttered and he couldn't help but smile again.

"No, I do not," he said simply and her shoulders fell as if weights had been lifted.

"Then why have you been teasing me?" she asked, her hands moving from her lap to his bare shoulders and he seemed to notice for the first time that she was wearing that thin nightgown that drove him to the brink of madness.

"Isn't it obvious sweetheart?" he whispered against her ear.

"I have been told I am blind when it comes to you," she whispered in response, closing her eyes as he placed his lips against her neck.

"It was all to make you jealous, in my selfish attempt to make you feel how much I was hurting without you there with me. He moved her hair from her forehead, their faces close as he spoke. "Since the moment I saw you I knew I would never be able to make you notice me, make you see me how I see you. But when you did, when you looked up at me with that same need, so many months ago I knew that I was in love with you."

"But I've been so …."

"It's selfish, my love for you. You had a husband, you had your sons. But I found myself more often than not, longing to have you for myself," he said and she nodded.

"I _have_ been blind," she said, her voice full of sorrow. "I was so blinded by worry, by grief that I did not realize that you have been here for me always. I have treated you so…oh Robb I've been awful to you. But every time I think of Merrick, of Wyall and Seth…" she said softly, looking away. "I've been using them as a shield, to force away what I see when I look at you."

"And what is it you see?" he asked her, kissing the soft skin of her bare shoulder.

"I see for the first time what life could be like if I just let myself…" she paused. Perhaps she was unable to say the words aloud but Robb knew her meaning. Robb could see it in her eyes when he brought her gaze to his and suddenly he felt as nervous as a child holding her there in his arms. But that look was there, the longing the desire. All of it was in her eyes as she touched his face.

She loved him.

It was the only answer he needed before he pulled her on top of him where her legs were straddling his hips and she slid her nightgown over her head. She held her hands up as he lifted it over her arms and tossed it to the floor, taking in every inch of her naked body. For the first time he could look at her freely without diverting is eyes or pretending he hadn't seen. He soaked up every inch of her as she sat there, looking down at him nervously. His raven's long black hair covering her chest which was rising and falling in quick, ragged breathes. He traced his finger tips over her knees, up her thighs and then over her stomach. He stared at that part of her body for several moments before looking up into her eyes.

"I will give you sons," he whispered, capturing her mouth with his and he felt her melt into him, her eyes closing as she gave herself freely to him. There was not a stitch of clothing between them, only flesh on flesh as their bodies clung to each other. He felt the heat rising inside of him just as quickly as the pooling between her thighs. He was new to this, he had forgotten, but he wasn't completely unaware of a woman's body. But he wanted to please her, to know what she wanted, what made her cry out in pleasure.

"Make love to me Robb," she said, panting heavily as he pressed his mouth to her breast and she cried out. Her breasts were perfect, the taste of her skin incredible. Every part of him was aching as he flipped her onto her back and she reached down and placed her fingers around the most sensitive part of him.

Though he had never made love, when he and Axia were together as one, he felt as though he had made love to her a thousand times. She moved and she thrust, stroke for stroke with him and it took all of his strength not to explode with the passion he felt running through his veins. But he kept going, enjoying every inch of her body, the way her hair stuck to her skin and his from their sweat. When their mouths were attached, his lips sought out other parts of her, exploring her body as if it were never ending and it wasn't until she cried out his name into his shoulder that he let himself do the same.

They stayed there in each other's arms for an hour before he was convinced it wasn't a dream. When he was sure she wasn't going anywhere he let his eyelids go heavy and whispered one more "I love you" to the woman in his arms before he let sleep overcome him.

Xx

Axia tried her best not to wake him as inched her way out of his bed. She found her nightgown carelessly wrinkled on the floor and she quickly pulled it over her naked body until she was completely covered. She then knelt by Robb's bed and watched as his chest fell up and then down at a steady rate and it was clear that he was sleeping. Everything in her was begging her to stay, to sleep next to him with hopes of waking up I his arms.

But she had decided. Hours ago she had resolved to stay, to help protect Robb from Stannis' wrath when he realized she would not be accepting his deal. But when Robb Stark made love to her Axia had a realization.

He was, as Colette said, her perfect match. It pained her to admit it, to know that her love for Merrick was not the same as her love for Robb. But no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she did love Robb. He was what she ached for more than anything and she knew Colette had been right. She knew Merrick had been right. It was okay to love again.

And because she loved him, she had to do this for him. She had to take Stannis' deal. She tied her cloak over her shoulders and kissed his lips gently one last time. If everything went according to plan, she would be able to save his sisters and take revenge on Joffrey for his evils towards her, towards Robb and towards everyone she loved.

By the time he woke up, she would know she was gone. That she was kidnapped.

And he would hear that she was on her way to King's Landing to answer for her treason.

Xx

A/N: So another chapter has come and gone, a lot happened so if it was a little crazy I apologize. I am planning this story to be fairly long so it's not just going to end soon, I have a lot of stuff planned out and there will be a couple chapters where Axia and Robb won't be together but I will have them both in each chapter. So stick with me. Axia wants to save Robb and wants to so bad that she's trusting Stannis. PLEASE leave reviews, I hate to beg because I've been getting some wonderful ones already but I do know that there have been a ton of people reading so even if you don't like it or if you want to comment about something, anything, please leave me some feedback. Thanks loves, CL.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Raven  
By: CosmicLove15

A/N: I have gotten so many lovely reviews and I am so thankful to have such amazing readers like you all. Thank you for sticking with me, I know some of you think the chapters are too long but I just can't sum up everything in super short chapters. Please don't be turned off by the length of them, I promise I am working hard to keep the story relevant and to the point. I wanted to also apologize for the wait ont his chapter, I wanted to see "Garden of Bones" before I updated. There will be a few things that stay true to the episode but as I said before this is an AU story so things will start to drift from canon from here (as if they haven't already haha). As always, I appreciate any feedback so sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Day 47 of captivity in King's Landing.

She had been keeping count since she had been dragged into the capital, kicking and screaming as was the plan. She thought the Lannister soldiers looked a little too happy to have hold of her dark curls as they yanked her into the throne room and threw her upon the steps to the Iron Throne. She didn't have time to take in the appearance of the room that had changed much since Robert's death. The first thing she her eyes were forced upon were Joffrey's as he sat upon the Iron Throne, looking down at her with a villainous smirk.

He had spared her. Stannis had been right in that aspect. It was the first hurdle that had been overcome though she knew there would be countless more. Joffrey didn't even need his mother to tell him that Axia's life was of value to them. He knew she was the bait he needed to draw in three of the Kings he was at war with.

It had been 47 days since that moment and nearly 60 days since she'd left Robb's camp at Stoney Sept. It had been hard, leaving him that night, knowing she might never see him again. But she also knew that she believed in his cause and that she would do anything to ensure that he would succeed. Even if it meant trusting Stannis and enduring the torturous behavior of her nephew and her sister-in-law.

Currently Axia was making her way to the Red Keep where Joffrey was presently holding audiences.

She had been forbidden from most events that were held outdoors and was thrown on display during all feasts so the court knew that she was being held hostage. The only thing she had besides their jeers and their glares was to gain information of the public hearings in the throne room. Otherwise she was confined to her chambers unless summoned by the 'king.' Axia grew weary of his insults. He was more childish in his ruling that she had thought he'd be. She had known Joffrey to be rash and juvenile, but she never expected him to be cruel. Perhaps that was another way she was blind or maybe naïve in that she wanted to see the best in people. But there was nothing good about Joffrey and the longer she stayed, the harder it was for her to be patient and wait to kill him.

Her instructions had been clear. She had discovered that Stannis' spy in King's Landing was Petyr Baelish, or Little Finger as she knew im. They had devised a plan in which Axia was now the key component. Once Stannis was ready to attack with the rest of the Baratheon army as well as Robb's, then she would make her move. But as the weeks past, Axia began to grow nervous that something had gone wrong. Little Finger hardly ever got news to her before she'd find out by the wrath of Joffrey's fist. It was those times that she knew when Robb's army had defeated Tywin in yet another battle, or when Stannis shattered the Lannister's hold on most of the coast near King's Landing and now only Blackwater Bay had yet to be taken. It was only a matter of time she kept telling herself but with every passing day she wondered if she'd live to see it before she got the chance to shove a sword through Joffrey's heart.

She had reached the Throne room with just enough time to see that the members of court were buzzing anxiously, their whispers drifting across the room in incoherent jabber. Axia looked down over the railings to see Joffrey standing, holding a crossbow pointed at Sansa Stark small frame. Axia quickly lifted her skirts and ran towards the steps.

"Killing you _would_ send your brother a message," Joffrey said evilly, pointing the bow at Sansa. Joffrey laughed quietly before lowering the bow and Axia's heart was pounding as she slowed her steps. Joffrey didn't seem to notice her presence only sat down upon the Iron Throne, crossing his legs, looking almost bored. "But my mother says I must keep you alive," he said loudly and Axia couldn't help but feel pity for Sansa as she remained there, tears in her eyes as she was shoved to her knees. Robb's victories had only aggravated Joffrey's anger and his only way of handling it was taking it out on Sansa, or Axia. "Ser Meryn," he said, his voice full of lazy command. "Leave her face," he interrupted. "I like her pretty." Meryn nodded to his king and walked towards Sansa, hitting her square in the stomach as she screamed out.

Axia cringed at the contact, feeling her own bruises light up at the image of Sansa's pain. Again Meryn hit her, this time causing her to fall to the floor. Sansa had been beaten before. Every time Robb struck the Lannisters down she would be thrown to Joffrey's mercy, or lack thereof. But Axia was beat more often and always publicly. And Joffrey always asked Ser Meryn or the Hound to make sure they left bruises where they could be seen. Even now her face was sore from her beating just this morning.

"Ser Meryn, my lady looks a bit overdressed," Joffrey said and Axia felt panic rise in her chest. Not Sansa, she thought. Not poor Sansa. "Relieve her of her burden," he commanded and Axia sprinted down the steps, as Meryn ripped Sansa's dress, exposing her back and shoulders. She ran forward, stepping in front of Meryn as he attempted to strike the girl again and looked up at her nephew with contempt.

"No," she said simply and watched as Joffrey's face contorted with disbelief and rage.

"Excuse me?" he whispered, the room was silent except for Sansa's sobbing but Axia stood strong. Defiant.

"I said, no," she repeated firmly and Joffrey smiled as he chuckled in disbelief.

"My dearest aunt, I heard you spoke this way to your husband and to Robb Stark," he said descending the steps. "I'm so glad I get to see it firsthand. It makes it so much easier to do this," he whispered and motioned to the Hound. Axia watched Sandor approach, towering over her with his massive body, his hideous scarred face starring down at her as he awaiting his king's instructions. "My aunt wants to receive her punishment as well as my lady Sansa's. So by all means, oblige her."

She looked up at the Hound, hoping there was no fear in her eyes as she stared up at him. He only paused for a moment, his stare incomprehensible as she looked away, straight forward into her nephew's eyes as Sandor ripped her dress from her shoulders. The force of it jerked her forward but she didn't take her eyes away from Joffrey's as he watched, smirking triumphantly. Everyone watched as she stood there, taking her punishment and Sansa's until she was stripped of her dress, of her corset and her naked body was on display before the court. Gasps could be heard and she knew they had seen the lashes she had received only this morning when she'd been informed of Robb's victory.

"Oh how far the Lady Axia has fallen," Joffrey said coolly. "My father used to speak very highly of you, of your loyalty and your honor." Axia didn't cover her body as Sandor stepped away and walked back to his post. Joffrey eyed her, looking at her bare body up and down before he glared. "I don't see the woman he spoke of. All I see before me is Robb Stark's whore." She clenched her fists and started forward only to be stopped by Meryn's tight hold on her wrist. Joffrey laughed. "Meryn, I think her bruises are fading, let's replace them shall we?"

Meryn nodded and spun Axia around and slapped her with his armor covered hand. The cold steel immediately ripped through the corner of her lip, the taste of iron filling her mouth as she fell to the floor and he kicked her back. It took everything to cry out as his foot opened the fresh wounds, causing a searing pain against her raw skin. She brought her hand to her mouth, covering it as Meryn's foot came towards her face. She closed her eyes, awaiting the blow that would most definitely come but it never did. Instead she heard footsteps and a voice shout out. The voice was muddled, her senses dulled as only pain took over her so she carefully opened her eyes to see that it was Tyrion, her half-size brother-in-law walking through the entrance of the hall.

"That is enough," he said sternly, his steps quick and purposeful until he stood between a sobbing Sansa and a bloodied and bare Axia. "What is going on here?"

"These women are allied to traitors so they will be punished for those crimes which those traitors commit," Joffrey announced and Tyrion simply laughed.

"You abuse these helpless women, one of which is your betrothed, and the other your own flesh and blood?" he asked and then turned to Meryn. "And what kind of Knight beats a helpless girl?"

"The kind that serves his king, Imp!" Meryn shouted back and Axia watched Tyrion's right hand man, Bronn walk through and snicker at Meryn's answer.

"Careful now, we don't want you to get blood all over your pretty white cloak," Bronn replied and if Axia wasn't in so much pain she might have laughed at his brazenness.

"Someone give these ladies something to cover themselves," Tyrion commanded and it was Sandor who stepped forward, immediately covering Sansa but no one stepped forward for Axia, knowing she was the one marked a traitor. Instead it was Tyrion who handed her the remains of her gown and placed it over her shoulders. She nodded to him, her brother-in-law who had always been kind to her.

"They are mine to do with as I please!" Joffrey shouted, finally answering Tyrion's question. "I can do as I like, I am the king."

"The mad king did as he liked," Tyrion replied. "Has your uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?" he asked and Axia couldn't help but find similarities in the stories of the mad king and the personality of Joffrey.

"No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard!" Meryn shouted but Tyrion was quick to refute the man's accusation.

"I am not threatening the King, Ser. I am educating my nephew," he replied casually as he stared at Joffrey. "Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him." Ser Meryn looked at him anxiously and then the king. "See the difference?" Tyrion asked. "That was a threat."

Axia sat on the cold stone floor, her dress covering her the best way it could. Everything seemed insignificant then as she tried to breathe at a steady pace, as she tried to tune out Sansa's sobs of embarrassment and pain. It was Bronn who lifted her from her place, sprawled on the ground and helped her walked out of the Red Keep and into the corridors. It was then that Tyrion stopped her and looked up into her eyes, pity written all over his face.

"My dear sister," he said and if it had been any other Lannister she would have cringed at the words. They had already spoken once since her return to King's Landing, regarding Merrick and the boys. But Joffrey liked to keep them apart, knowing Tyrion had a soft spot for Axia therefore he took advantage of that whenever he could. But this time when he looked up at her it was a different kind of pity.

"What is it?" she asked, cautious of the answer that would come next and she braced herself for news of Robb, his death, at a Lannister's hands perhaps?

"It's Renly," Tyrion said instead and Axia wasn't sure if she should feel relieved that Robb was okay or worried about Renly.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked quickly and he sighed, looking down at his small feet and then back up again.

"He is dead."

Xx

It took three men to hold him back.

All the shouting, the chaos, it was clouding his mind along with the already present fury that coursed through him. He was looking at one of the men personally responsible for his father's death and they all expected him to be…calm? Were they mad? Petyr Baelish may have been a family friend to his mother, and he may have been Stannis' personal insight into the castle walls of King's Landing. But there was nothing that could stop Rob from thinking of his father's last moments, and how this man could have prevented his death.

"I came only with news from the capital. I meant no intrusion," Little Finger said, holding his hands up in surrender as Greatjon, Rickard and Olyvar held him back from his second swing at the coward. His mother was begging for him to calm down, no doubt wanting whatever news the man had brought with him. Of course Robb too wanted to know. As much as he hated the man he _was_ his only link to his sisters and Axia. It had been nearly a month since his last visit but now that Stannis had…eliminated his brother's rebellion, Baelish was clear to show his true loyalty to Stannis. But Robb didn't trust him.

In fact he hardly trusted anyone anymore.

After Axia's abduction, he had been frantic to find her. Only when Stannis Baratheon showed up with a deal and a plan did he stop to listen. He told Robb of his plan to gain back the kingdom and how Robb would be able to exact his revenge and get her back. It wasn't until the end of three weeks of battle that he'd told Robb what Axia's role in this whole mess was.

To say Robb had been shocked would be an understatement. At first he was furious, that Axia would go behind his back to plan this without his knowledge. She was putting her life at risk for a plan that Stannis had enticed her with, a plan that she didn't even know for sure was going to work. She of all people knew that her siblings couldn't be trusted but something had made her put her faith in her older brother and Robb still didn't know what. And it was a week full of arguments and deal making that finally allowed Robb to agree. Stannis had argued that he had waited so long to inform him of Axia's deception because he wanted to be sure that Robb's devotion to his sister were true, that he'd go to any lengths to save her, even if she had betrayed his trust for the greater good.

Robb thought of Axia then, his raven-haired beauty with a desire to protect him, to push him to be the king he could be. And now she was at the mercy of Joffrey, partly for herself but mostly for Robb.

His breaths were heavy but he stopped struggling against the three pairs of arms around him. He settled himself in the corner of the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he caught his breath. Baelish was in the middle of the room, watching Robb cautiously while Stannis was sitting patiently at the head of the large table in the tent.

All eyes were on the messenger.

"I was under the impression that you had news to bring us Little Finger?" Stannis asked calmly as Robb paced his corner of the tent. His mother was sitting down, her breaths staggered as she awaited the news.

"I do Your Grace," he said simply, eyeing Robb, then Stannis as he spoke.

"I'm curious Baelish," Stannis began with a smirk. "How many men now do you refer to as _Your Grace_?" Robb too was wondering the same thing, wondering if the man had even one person he was completely loyal to aside from himself. Baelish let out a slight nervous chuckle as a response.

"I serve only you as my king, _Your Grace_ and I do what I must in King's Landing to ensure our position is not compromised," Baelish answered slyly and Stannis laughed.

"Get on with it," Robb muttered just loud enough for Little Finger to take the hint.

"Right well….currently, the support for young Joffrey has been diminishing by the day. The court lives in constant fear of his unpredictable behavior and bloodlust. He enjoys the sport of killing and punishing people, most notably in some public manner," he told them. "The council only remains in a stable form because the Hand of the King, Lord Tyrion, has kept it so. He refuses to let Joffrey take his violence to the extremes, which was nearly displayed in the Red Keep just over a week ago." The words caught everyone's interest, the thought of Joffrey being knocked out of favor with his subjects was exactly what they had hoped for and the confirmation of that made Robb feel as if the plan might succeed after all.

"What extremes do you speak of?" Catelyn asked nervously and Robb could tell his mother assumed Baelish was speaking of Sansa. By the man's facial expression, Robb assumed his mother was thinking in the right direction.

"Following the capture of the coast, word got back to Joffrey and…well he made a public display of his disappointment," Robb felt his throat tighten and his stomach churn at the words and he didn't like where this story was going.

"The Lady Sansa was brought in to stand for her brother's treason and was.." he paused looking up at Catelyn who already had fear in her eyes, tears pouring from the corners. "She was commanded to be beaten and stripped in front of court." Robb's fists were clenched, his knuckles white from the anger he felt, though guilt was a close second of emotions that rose up as he thought of his sister.

"How badly was she hurt?" Catelyn asked through her tears but Baelish was shaking his head.

"It was nothing she couldn't handle. She was brave. Of course it was stopped before she was exposed," he explained.

"Who stopped it?" Stannis asked and Baelish looked to him and then to Robb. It only took a second for Robb to realize his answer.

"The Lady Axia of course," Baelish replied. "She ran in front of Ser Meryn and told Joffrey to stop. She refused to watch Sansa being punished and though she already received a fierce punishment of her own that morning…"

"What do you mean by punishment?" Robb interjected impatiently and everyone looked to the fury in his eyes.

"She was whipped in the courtyard, Your Grace," he replied and Robb closed his eyes in disgust. "And when she stepped in for Sansa, Joffrey gave her your sister's punishment as well."

"She was beaten," Stannis said. It wasn't a question, just a confirmation that was answered with a swift nod.

"She was steadfast, strong. I have never seen a woman so defiant in the face of such an act. She was stripped and stood merely stood there, unyielding," Baelish answered. Robb was fuming, his throat strangling him as he held back his shouts of fury. "Ser Meryn didn't keep on for long before the Hand walked in and stopped the whole thing."

"And you just stood there," Robb whispered harshly. At first there was no answer. "You stood there and watched them strip her of not only her dress but her dignity."

"My sister's dignity would take much more to be stolen from her I believe," Stannis countered. "I know you may think she is but a docile little flower…"

"I know she's not weak!" Robb shouted. "But the fact that he stood there and watched as they beat her. Does that not incite the slightest fragment of disgust within you? Or are you at all capable of feeling anything?"

"Careful boy," Stannis warned.

"What of Arya?" Catelyn asked and Robb felt a slight pang of guilt for forgetting his youngest sister.

"That seems to be the largest development yet. It appears that the young lady has escaped," Baelish started and Robb's heart leapt. Arya was safe? "She has been traveling as with a group of boys sent on the King's Road to the wall, I was under the impression she would say her goodbyes when she reached Winterfell but the group was taken into custody by Tywin Lannister's men."

"No, not Arya!" Catelyn shouted but Baelish held up a hand.

"That's just it; Tywin does not know that she is Arya Stark. He just knows that though your daughter was posing as a young boy, that she is actually a girl," he said and Robb felt some relief wash over him before he remembered Axia and Sansa. Suffering because of him. This war had been started for revenge, to show all of Westeros that the North remembers, but at what cost did his victories reap? Robb sighed and motioned for Olyvar to escort Baelish back outside the tent. Stannis may have trusted the man, but Robb didn't.

"Tywin is not far out of King's Landing. He knows we are advancing through the bay with a fleet of ships. He can't hold the city for too long now and we will have enough men to send for Arya," Robb said calmly, looking at the large map on the table, trying to clear his mind of his worry and think of the best logical plan he was able. "Balon Greyjoy advances his Ironborn onto Stony Shore. His obvious target is Winterfell, where my brothers are barely protected. Our forces are still light and North is vulnerable. Lord Bolton has brought his men back North as well to see that our forces stand strong against the Greyjoys."

"We will send more men North at sunrise, we can't afford you to lose what you have been crowned for," Stannis said, his last words with a hint of a patronizing sneer. But Robb ignored him. He was willing to help him keep the North as well as exact revenge on the Lannisters. He was the only ally he had right now.

"I…I will go with them, I have been away from Winterfell for more months than I can count. Bran and RIckon need me," his mother announced and for once he didn't disagree with her. She had been making things hard, especially since finding out about his feelings for Axia. She had already suspected of course but when he'd nearly gone mad trying to find her, it had become quite clear to most that the King in the North felt more than friendship to their favorite female. Catelyn had been the only one informing him of what a mistake she was.

Robb exited the tent, this mother hot on his heels as he made for the fire. It was dark out but the weather was warmer that it was on the mainland. Driftmark was an island that only a small amount of snow seemed to find its way to and Robb was thankful for the change in the weather. This fire was empty of occupants, giving his mother the perfect opportunity to speak freely to him.

"You're staying calm," she said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Calm? Mother I had three grown men stopping me from tearing Petyr Baelish's head off, it's a good thing Grey wasn't here or he too would have done the same," he told her and she shook her head. But he was right. If he had known Baelish would be coming he would have been ready, he wouldn't have sent Grey Wind hunting.

"He's an ally we can trust, at least with this. He doesn't know any crucial information to tell the Lannisters so there is nothing to worry about," his mother argued and Robb laughed harshly.

"Nothing to worry about?" he asked. "What if he is lying mother? Did you think of that? Perhaps Arya and Sansa are already dead and he's just trying to use us."

"Don't say such things Robb! The girls are safe, for now," she said quickly.

"Safe? They will not be safe until they are back with us. Until Arya is away from Tywin, until Sansa is away from Joffrey, and until Axia is away…"

"Axia? Always Axia," his mother said, her voice rising to a level that caused Robb to look up from the fire and into his mother's red eyes. "You have two sisters and two brothers who need you and you're concerned about Axia Lannister? She lied to you…"

"She lied to save me. Did you not hear him in there, of how she stopped Sansa's beating and took it on herself? How she stood before the court at King's Landing with her clothes stripped from her? How can you not be grateful to her after what she has done for this family?"

"What she has done? Yes she has saved Sansa from traumatizing events but Robb she has enticed you, she's put you under this spell and I don't even recognize my son anymore. You have become someone different and it's because of her."

"I've become a king mother. I didn't ask for this and I didn't ask for Axia to walk into my life. But they wanted me to be king," he said, motioning around to the camp. "And Axia did walk right into my life and without her I would never have made it this far, I was never so confident before, or sure of myself."

"You give her too much credit," she said scoffing. "She was a married woman but four months ago. You may think you're attracted to her now but…"

"I love her," he said firmly so she would hear him the first time. And she did hear him the first time. She looked at him, several moments passing where neither one spoke. She only stared at him with wide eyes and an expression that he had seen many times growing up. Anger.

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly. "Take her ask your mistress once you're married but you _will_ marry a Frey girl. I sacrificed a lot for you when I went and negotiated with Lord Frey. You will choose one of his daughters to marry because we made a pact. You can't back down on your word."

"_Your_ word mother," he reminded her. "It was your word that sold me off to one of his seven daughters and all the while I've been sick thinking about it. And that you'd even suggest Axia become a mistress…she deserves more."

"I was in an arranged marriage and I loved your father," she told him. "You will learn to love one of those girls. Lotta Frey is a very…"

"I don't want Lotta Frey! Don't you understand that?" he said, leaving his mother standing there, watching his back as he walked away.

Xx

Day 62 of captivity in King's Landing. Day 75 since seeing Rob Stark.

Axia was near her breaking point.

It was true that after the death of her husband and sons, that she'd taken on a harder persona, a thicker shell so to speak. She had been strong in the face of Joffrey's torture and taunts. She didn't care as long as it was one day closer to slitting his throat. It had been over two weeks since the incident in the Red Keep and since then Tyrion was sure to attend all hearings ad would not allow to the public beating of the girls. But they were still punished, only now it was in private. And sometimes that meant it was worse.

Axia tried to receive as much of Sansa's punishments as she could but sometimes she did not make it in time and she'd arrive to see her sobbing into her pillows. Axia hardly recognized herself most days. She was bruised, her face always exhibiting some sort of symbol of her traitorous nature. Her body ached constantly and no number of hot baths could soothe the pain.

She had just received news of Robb and Stannis' current victory with their armies in the south. The news was received through a series of whippings. New slashes replaced old ones that had nearly healed. And now she was lying in her bed, face down with the back of her dress open as her handmaid Tyla washed her wounds. There was a knock on her chamber door and she cringed as she forced herself to turn her head, looking over as Tyla opened the door. It was Lord Baelish, walking in cautiously as he looked at her back and the red soaked cloth in Tyla's hand. He reached out his hand to the girl and she reluctantly handed him the cloth as he dismissed her. He then walked over to Axia's bedside and wrung out the rag and soaked took over where Tyla had left off.

"I see you've heard of the newest victory," he whispered and Axia laughed as if it weren't already obvious. "I had a hard time getting up here today. The guards were particularly anxious to keep you isolated."

"And why is that?" she asked dryly, flinching as the rag stung the cuts on her lower back. She couldn't see Baelish, but she assumed he was having a difficult time looking at her back by the way he kept clearing his throat.

"Stannis' band of bandits are have all but destroyed what was left of the royal ships out in the bay," he told her and Axia found herself paying special attention to his words as he spoke. "They could be storming the shores of King's Landing in a matter of a week."

"That's so soon," she whispered. "Did my brother mention anything about my next move, when I should strike?"

"Yes, with the death of your brother Renly, his widow, Margaery Tyrell, has been recruited to be Joffrey's wife," he told her and her eyes widened at the thought.

"What of Sansa?" she asked but he rose his hand to calm her.

"She will be kept a hostage. Joffrey plans to still, use her once he has wed Margaery."

"He'll be dead before he can," she muttered, causing both of them to laugh quietly. It had been too long since she'd laughed, but now that she knew Sansa was free from marriage to Joffrey, Axia felt herself grow calmer as she sunk into the pillow.

"That is what we must discuss, I have arranged for it to happen at his wedding feast, only 4 days hence." The words were almost foreign to her, as if they couldn't be true. The time was near and she would finally get to end the suffering of the people she loved.

"How have you arranged for me to do it?" she whispered and his hands stopped working her wounds and he helped her turn on her side so she could see what he was pulling from his robe pocket. It was a curiously small vial that immediately caused her to shake her head.

"It's too good," she said angrily. "The little shit doesn't deserve to die so easily."

"It will be public and it won't be as quick as you think," he argued but she was furious. "He had my sons slaughtered, my husband slaughtered. He has Robb's_ sister_, humiliated and abused day after day. He deserves to be torn limb from limb, slowly."

"Careful or you'll sound like Lord Bolton and his barbarous bunch," he said.

"Being flayed alive would still be too good for the prick," she snarled.

"This is the only way we can do this. Any other way and the Hound will bring a sword down on your head without a second thought. You will not be put in danger, I was specifically told…"

"Since when do you do what you are told?" Both of them stared at each other, knowing neither would bend on their will, but knowing one of them would have to sacrifice.

"The city has been in chaos since the battle at Blackwater began and Joffrey's refusal to fight alongside his men, to show them that he is their king is damaging the morale. Everyone already despises him; his actions towards his armies are only making the disdain stronger. We have to do this smoothly or none of us will get out alive," he whispered harshly and Axia had no choice but to consider his words. The room was growing dark as the sun fell behind the horizon and Baelish reached over to light a few candles before he continued. "There will be spies watching us day in and day out. Right now Cersei's spies are following me around and reporting back to her my every move. I need your full support on this."

"I want him dead," she said, feeling the ache in her heart as she thought of the pain the child king had caused in her life. "As long as he's dead."

"He will be. I will arrange it so he dies as publicly as possible. You will be able to watch him suffer if you wish."

"I want to see it," she agreed. "What of after? How will we make sure Cersei and her children do not have us accused and killed? Tywin Lannister will be there at the feast as well."

"Your brother told me you would not want to hear of the children, so I will tell you that Cersei will be handled in a much different manner. She will have no heir's to control as her puppets once the feast is over and we will be long gone. Our escape waits after the chaos that will ensue soon after Joffrey falls. Stannis' ships will be waiting."

"How is my brother fairing?" she asked him, thinking over the plan in her head and wondering what Stannis thought of the simplicity of it all. She assumed he didn't care how the deed was done, as long as it was seen through and he could claim his throne.

"He's drinking in the success and the praise of the people. They approve of his alliance with the Young Wolf, seeing that it is no longer a rebellion but a fight for justice," he replied and she nodded. It was true, Stannis taking on Robb as an ally was the smartest thing he could have done. She still mourned Renly's death, knowing it was Stannis who had a hand in it. But he had warned her that it could happen. So with his army and Robb's triumphs, they were a good match.

"And how is _His Grace_," she said, emphasizing that she was no longer referring to her brother, but to her king, to Robb.

"He is strong, not willing to back down," he said to her. She felt her body ache more as she thought of Robb's dark curls, his ocean blue eyes and his cheek y smile. Of course he was strong. Robb was driven by his desire to be an honorable man. He lived by a code that he refused to break when it meant doing the right thing. Of course she had helped ruin that somewhat and it haunted her each night as he wondered if their actions would have repercussions. She loved him, she knew that now. She would do anything for him including sacrifice herself and her happiness so he could be safe.

"Is he still angry with me, for betraying him?" she asked anxiously but Baelish shook his head.

"He's worried more than anything. I could see the pain in his eyes when he heard of what you've endured for this plan, for him." She sighed heavily, wishing she could ease his pain. She knew he would be devastated hearing of her punishments. "He even put his hatred of me aside long enough to give me this to bring you," he told her, again reaching in his robes only to this time pull out a small piece of parchment.

Her heart leapt at the sight of it and she didn't even feel foolish that she was so overwhelmed with joy to see a something so simple as a letter. But it had been over two months since she seen Robb last and all she craved were his words, not the muddled messages sent between him and Baelish that always left her longing for something more than news of war. She took the parchment in her hands and held it against her chest as she sat up. She looked up into Petyr Baelish's eyes and she gave him all the thank you she could without saying a word. He simply nodded as he stood, ready to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Can I trust you?" she asked searching for any ounce of honesty in his eyes and he waited a long time before he nodded.

"You're one of few, so count yourself lucky my lady," he whispered before retreating back out into the corridor, sending Tyla back in with a confused expression.

She looked down at the parchment, no bigger than the palm of her hand but she didn't need much. Simply seeing his handwriting would give her the strength to go on, to not give into the near breaking point which she was settled near. As she rolled it open she smiled as she recognized his small, scratchy script and laughed as it almost brought tears to her eyes.

_I won't abandon you my love._

_-Robb_

It was simple, but it was enough.

Xx

Betrayal.

Robb had never known the meaning of the word until now as he fell to his knees. How foolish he had been as he blamed Axia for 'betraying' him. But she hadn't. Betrayal was Roose Bolton aiding the Greyjoys, forsaking Robb's orders to holdfast, and taking over Winterfell. Betrayed was Theon Greyjoy having his brothers murdered.

He had once believed Theon to be a brother. They were raised together, most of their life. They had seen the last winter together, been through things that made them closer than what his title of hostage allowed them. And now, with the help of Roose Bolton, they had taken his home, his brothers and his kingdom in the North. His mother was already halfway to Winterfell when the news came and Robb ordered her to find refuge at Riverrun, the only place he knew she'd be safe from the Ironborn and any other traitors that lurked in the North. His men had been even more shocked than he had, Stannis Baratheon too could not understand where they had gone wrong.

But their answer came with a letter from his mother.

Walder Frey was breaking his pact with the North and declared he was now an ally of the North's rebellion under Roose Bolton and the Ironborn. His explanation, he spoke of false rumors of a marriage between himself and Axia, that Bolton himself had seen them together and reported of the King's intention to go back on his word.

It wasn't an "I warned you" but he could see the anger in his mother's words. Now she was in danger of siege at Riverrun and Robbs world was beginning to fall apart. This war, these battles, all of it had caused destruction that was irreparable and now he was at the mercy of Stannis' plan and prayed to the gods that it succeeded or all would be for naught. Stannis did what Robb was not stable enough to do once he heard news of Bran and Rickon. Troops were ordered to the North, whoever they could spare was sent to reverse the damage that the Greyjoys and Roose Bolton had instigated.

And now he sat, alone in his tent, on his knees as he felt the hot tears running down his cheeks as they had the day he heard news of his father's death. But this time no one was here to comfort him.

"Your Grace," he heard and he looked up from the place at the foot of his bed to see Olyvar looking down at him. All the anger he felt for the Freys was not pushed off on his squire. He didn't feel angry with the man who was his friend, who had been so loyal to him even through his father's denouncement of Robb. "Your Grace I think you should see this," he said, handing him a piece of parchment.

_Robb –_

_By the time you reach this message either the King will be dead, or I will be._

Robb's heart stopped as he recognized the handwriting, the loops on the g's and the 'R' in his first name.

_I am writing this quickly because there isn't much time before I send it forward. I have made arrangements to have Sansa taken to your camp, she should be there not long after you receive this letter. She is traveling with my trusted friend. Lord Baelish has arranged our departure for after the feast and should all go according to plan, we will reach camp by dawn._

_There will be chaos in the Red Keep tonight, but no matter the outcome, you must know that I love you. I have never known a love as perfect and pure as ours but Robb I know now that you are my perfect match. Should the gods see fit to return me to your side, I will devote the rest of my life to you as you have to me these past years._

_Yours Always,_

_Axia_

Robb looked up from the letter, the tears in his eyes still hot, still falling he looked up at Olyvar who stood awaiting a command, a question, anything from his king.

"When did this arrive?" Robb asked.

"Just moments ago Your Grace, there was a girl riding so hard that her horse nearly fell over with exhaustion," Olyvar replied and Robb stood to his feet, grabbing his cloak from his bed and draping it over his shoulders.

"Bring me to her," he said quickly and Olyvar did as he was told. Robb followed quickly out into the cool air finding the girl was in fact just that, a young girl, barely 14 as she stood near the fire, warming her hands.

"Are you the one who brought this letter?" Robb asked quickly and the girl turned to see him, her eyes widening as she fell into a bow.

"Yes Your Grace," she said and Robb found a strange familiarity in her expression. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, but it was her nose that made her stare at her carefully.

"How did you come to bring this letter?" he asked as he searched her face for more clues to her familiar identity.

"My Lady Axia, I was her handmaid at court. She gave it to me right before the wedding. I am next to no importance so the guards hardly notice me as it is," she told him, avoiding his eyes nervously. Robb reached out and placed his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"What is your name girl?"

"Tyla," she replied softly and realization washed over him and suddenly it was very obvious why she was so familiar.

"Your mother is Colette?" he asked and watched as her eyes widened and relief washed over her face.

"Yes! Axia said she might be here? I've been searching for her for so long," she said desperately, grabbing onto his cloak.

"Olyvar, go find Colette. Tell her that her daughter has just arrived," he said and Olyvar ran off towards where most of the camp was dining, awaiting their instructions for storming the mud gates as soon as they got the signal. Robb looked down at Tyla and a million questions were circling in his mind but he could only voice one.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly, unable to say her name for fear of breaking down at the thought of her dead.

"I do not know Your Grace," she said honestly. "I have never known my lady to fear anything. She is the bravest woman I have ever met. But when she handed me the letter, I saw fear in her eyes. I asked her why she was so scared. She said she was scared she would fail you."

"Fail me?" he asked curiously. How could she possibly fail him when the only thing he wanted from her was her safe return?

"She isn't afraid of death, only afraid of never seeing you again," she whispered and Robb turned as he heard the loud steps in the snow behind them.

"TYLA!" he heard, Colette's cries of joy and disbelief as her daughter ran straight into her arms and they embraced. It was a beautiful moment, the reuniting of mother and daughter and he couldn't help but think of his brothers and how that would never happen. But it was a louder set of footsteps that brought his attention out of the dark and he heard them running, no galloping. They were not feet but hooves.

Robb turned towards the clearing where three horses road in, slowing just as the firelight hit them and he recognized Berg and Greatjon as the dismounted. He had sent them out to await any messengers from Stannis who was currently at sea, awaiting the attack on the Mud Gates as well. But the third horse he did not recognize, it was only the two people on them that caused his throat to tense, emotions taking over him as he stared up at them in disbelief as they too dismounted the horse. First the small girl, her auburn hair burning bright against the fire's light.

"Sansa," he whispered as she ran into his arms and he held her tightly against his chest, squeezing her as if he would never let him go. He felt her tears mix with his own as she sobbed into his shoulder and he couldn't believe she was really here. After all this time. But it was the second figure, Axia's "trusted friend" who caused him to shake his head in confusion. As he approached, both of them embraced, Sansa still between them as they held each other. His brother had finally come. "Jon," he said, his voice strangled as he held all he had of his family. It was a long time before any of them said anything and finally Robb let go of his brother but held Sansa to his side firmly as he looked at both of them. "How?" he asked and Jon smiled in such a way that Robb couldn't help but smile back as he recognized his brother as he always had.

"It was all Axia," Jon said. "She sent word out before she reached King's Landing that she would need my help getting Sansa out and I couldn't refuse. She said I was the only one she could trust."

"You abandoned the wall? Your vows?" Robb asked in confusion. "Are they not hunting you now as a deserter?"

"These are harsh times and not always is a man to be condemned for his desire to do what is right, that is what they told me when I left the wall. Most of the men support you Robb, they would fight for you if they got the chance," Jon replied. Robb still couldn't believe it.

"How did you escape?" he asked Sansa, her eyes red from her tears and he wondered if his too were as swollen and red.

"Axia, she's so brave. I could have never done it on my own. I wouldn't have done it on my own," she said guiltily and Robb looked up to his brother who no longer wore a smile, but instead a look that matched his sister's.

"What is it?"

"We've been betrayed," Jon replied and Robb's heart plummeted at the sound of the word that had been haunting him for days.

"Who?" he asked.

"Little Finger," Sansa said. "After Joffrey fell dead during the feast, I was brought down to where Jon was waiting for me. Axia was only right behind me but I heard her stop, she was arguing with Lord Baelish." Robb shook his head.

"She's alive though," he said, not a question but a statement looking for confirmation but neither of his siblings answered with anything but longing stares. "She _is_ alive though! Isn't she?" he shouted and Sansa's sobs continued once again.

"We don't know, she made me promise not to go back, and by the time Jon and I got out of the city, it was too late to even try," she said, gasping for air between words and he held her tighter but he had no words to comfort her. His only thoughts were on Axia's letter and her words. _'By the time you reach this message either the King will be dead, or I will be…'_

Perhaps she hadn't considered the third option.

And as Robb did consider it, he felt everything inside of him break into a thousand pieces.

xx

If it was heaven or hell she wasn't sure. She only knew one thing for certain.

This wasn't the clearing from the rest of her dreams.

Each night since she had nearly died, months ago after Merrick's death, she had the same dream. Every night she was haunted by Robb's screams, the burning weirwood and the faces that threatened to destroy everything that was dear to her. But right now, there was no snow covered clearing, no burning tree, and no screams from her beloved.

Now all she saw was the sun burning bright against the sky and a field full of warm green grass caressed her bare feet as she stood in a field that seemed to have no end. She was wearing a dress, a thin grey garment that let her feel the warm summer wind against her skin. It was the feeling of soft fur against her fingertips that caused her jump and she saw the large direwolf by her side.

"Grey," she whispered, her voice sounding almost like a song to her as she spoke and the wolf looked up at her with his large eyes. She didn't have to bend down in order to place her hands upon him, he had grown since the last night she'd seen him, nearly three months prior. "What are you doing here friend?" she asked and he simply nudged her hand for her to follow. He often did this, dragged her around the woods until he found a place for them to nap, back when it was summer and the days were long.

They walked for a long while, the sun moving in the sky as it fell behind a single cloud just to emerge again several minutes later. They seemed to be nowhere, or at least nowhere that she recognized. There were no landmarks, no fortresses, only fields and fields of the green grass that continued on over the hills.

It was when the climbed the fifth heel that Grey stopped and she saw what he too was eyeing. A man was sitting in the distance, too far for her to make out his features but he wasn't alone. A smaller figure was at his side, holding a bow in his hands, aiming at something she could not see. Grey's snout nudged her along and she stepped closer and closer until the faces became clear. She stopped in her tracks as she glanced at the man, his dark curls bouncing as he threw his head back and laughed, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Robb," she whispered, barely audible even to herself but he looked over at her all the same. The smaller figure was a child, the same dark curls in his hair, a boy who looked no older than five. He too turned to her, hearing her nearly inaudible whisper and smiled so widely that she couldn't help but see the resemblance between the two. The bow dropped his bow and started running towards her, Robb following quickly as well and she was immediately engulfed in a hug around her knees.

"Mama," she heard the boy say and she felt her heart aching as she looked down into his eyes. Not Robbs ocean blue eyes but hers. The boy wore _her_ steel-colored eyes, icy and sparkling in the sunlight as he looked up at her, beaming with excitement. Robb finally caught up and leaned into her, grabbing her face and kissed her lightly on her lips and she was sure she would break down crying in that moment. It felt so real, his hand on her face and the child gripping her tightly.

"Lady Stark," he said with a smile, the words causing the water to well up in her eyes as she watched him curiously. "Your son was just learning to shoot his bow." He looked down at the boy with a smile. "Care to show your mother what you've learned?" _Her_ son? Had she heard him correctly. But of course he had called her, 'Lady Stark.' She was still Lady Lannister wasn't she?

"Oh yes mother, watch me I'm as good as papa!" he said and Axia laughed, a tear rolling down her cheek as the boy ran off and picked up his bow. Robb held her from behind, kissing her neck lightly before looking up and watching their son string his bow. His hands snaked around her front and rested on her stomach, the feeling causing her to look down and she saw her belly was no longer flat, but round. The boy pulled back the arrow, taking a moment to find his target in the distance and the moment he let it go, everything went dark.

Axia sat up, a pool of sweat on the back of her neck and she saw only darkness around her, the moon peeking through a small crack in the small tent and her visions of sunshine and laughter were gone. Instead they were replaced by the nearly empty tent that she had been placed in nearly three days prior.

It had been a dream, a beautiful dream that still left tears in her eyes as she reached up to touch her cheeks. She thought of Robb and the child with the perfect brown curls in his hair and let her hand rest on her chest as she steadied her breaths. Her hand then travelled downwards over her stomach which was no longer round and stout as it had been in Robb's hands. Now it was hard and a small roundness replaced it.

A small roundness.

She gasped as she hurriedly pulled her dress up, dingy from the past days travel and she looked at the space right below her stomach and she felt the small lump that she hadn't seen until now. The small bump that was ever familiar to her body.

A baby.

Robb's baby.

She was pregnant with Robb's child.

Xx

A/N: Ugh, sorry for taking so long guys. I hope you liked the chapter. To be honest I have not proofed it one bit so if I made some errors I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for reading and please leave reviews if you could spare a second. I would appreciate it. -CL


	6. Chapter 6

The Winter Raven  
By: CosmicLove15

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here is Chapter 6! I got some great feedback for chapter 5 and I appreciate all of it! Thank you so much for all of you who are reading and keeping up with me! It's always appreciated when I see reviews as well! This chapter was great to write. I've been super obsessed with Florence + the Machine for the last few years now and Never Let Me Go has been playing a lot on my laptop lately and really helped me write this chapter thinking about Axia and Robb. Can't wait for them to reunite…well hopefully right? As always, enjoy!

Chapter 6:

He knew three things for sure.

They had lost the battle at King's Landing.

Balon Greyjoy was dead and his son was once again a hostage at Winterfell, only this time a hostage of Roose Bolton.

And Axia was alive.

It was the third thought that kept Robb going over the passing days. He had been sure she was alive but the looks on Sansa's face that made him doubt. It was only once he received a raven from Tywin Lannister that he knew for sure. She was being held as a hostage only no one was sure where. Stannis had suggested that it could have been a lie, that Axia could have already been killed. But if that were the case, the Lannisters wouldn't tried to bargain once again for Jaime's return. And they surely would not have gone through so much trouble to keep her whereabouts a secret. They didn't want Robb to know because they didn't want him to come after her, because they knew he would and they knew he'd destroy them. Wherever they were.

He and Stannis had been trying to narrow down locations all week. Robb sent Grey Wind to track her and hopefully he'd find her before she tried to escape and got herself killed. She was brave and he knew she'd try. But he also knew that if she was with Tywin, then she'd protect Arya and that gave Robb some peace of mind. The two would take care of each other and he was comforted, somewhat, by the fact that they wouldn't have to face this alone.

In the meantime, his war with the rebels of the North was growing more complicated by the day. It had been reported that Balon Greyjoy had been murdered, Roose Bolton was holding Theon captive at Winterfell and Greyjoy's daughter had captained her fleet back to Pyke. Now all he had to worry about was Bolton and his band of barbarians.

"My bannermen are weakened in the North. Bolton doesn't have the numbers but he has the morale," Robb said in exasperation. He and Stannis had been discussing the wars for hours and next to nothing seemed to be resolved.

There was a snow storm blowing fiercely outside the castle walls as it had been for most of the day. Storm's End was a place Robb had heard about but he had never imagined the greatness of its structure and beauty until he saw it firsthand. Axia never spoke of her home unless it was in passing and even his father didn't like to dwell too much on his time spent inside these castle walls. But Stannis wasn't shy in sharing his home and Robb had spent a great deal of time in the last few days learning what it might have been like for Axia to grow up in the Stormlands.

"They fear the uncertainty of Bolton's power. They know he has no bounds in his brutality," Stannis replied and Robb agreed. It was true. Roose Bolton was known for his torturous nature. His family was notorious for their fixation on inflicting as much pain as possible before they killed their prisoners. "Do you believe the rumors of Bolton's bastard son marrying your sister?" Stannis asked and Robb shook his head. It had been announced throughout the kingdoms that Bolton's bastard son Ramsay was taking Arya Stark as his bride. The only problem was, Arya was still with Tywin and the only person who knew it by now was Axia.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, Arya is safe with Tywin, as long as he doesn't discover her identity," Robb said. "With this announcement the Old Lion won't ever think he has a Stark in his midst."

"So who do you think the poor girl is? Married off to a bastard who is just as evil as his father?" Stannis asked but Robb shrugged.

"Theon knows my sister and for some reason, if he's still alive, he hasn't told them they have the wrong girl. Unless this whole thing is meant to bait me, then they are the ones who look like fools. I will keep letting them believe they have Arya and when I return to the North they will think I'm coming after her."

"Returning to the North would be best. If you ride with haste you will reach White Harbor before the end of the month. King's Road will be much to slow with all the road blocks they've set up." Robb thought about Stannis' words for a moment. Would returning really be best? It's what he was fighting for wasn't he? For the freedom of his homeland? But he couldn't, no he wouldn't abandon Axia, not when he knew she was alive and fighting for him. "My sister would forgive you," Stannis said quietly as if he had read Robb's thoughts.

"I wouldn't forgive myself, leaving her to suffer whilst I run from my duties here," Robb countered but Stannis smirked slightly.

"Your duties in the South are done, Joffrey is dead and your father's death is avenged. Tommen 'Baratheon' sits on the Iron Throne whilst Cersei Lannister rules for him. This is my battle now and if you're not keeping the peace in the North then _that_ will become my problem too. I'd rather it be dealt with by capable hands."

"Arya and Axia could still be here…" Robb started.

"And they could be at the bloody wall for all you know," said Stannis, looking around at the large map in front of him. "I will bring down the Lannisters one by one until that throne is mine and when I do, your sister and my sister will be protected. I won't let anything happen to them."

"You wouldn't let anything stand in the way of your Iron Throne though," he reminded him and Stannis nodded.

"I'm a cold man Stark, hardened by years of living under the frivolity of my brother's shadow. I don't care much for my family which is why had no qualms with having my brother murdered," he said nonchalantly, causing Robb to shake his head at the thought. "So yes if I had to choose the throne or your sister, I'd choose the throne and I wouldn't give it a second thought before I let her die." Robb had learned to control his anger when it came to Stannis, nearly everything the man said was an insult and while Robb knew he was telling the truth, he knew it would never come to that. "Axia is the only connection I have left with my family aside from my wife and my sickly daughter. It's Axia that will carry on our family's legacy through her sons. Even without the name, people will know her children are Baratheons. Axia is a true Baratheon, so much like our father in ways that none of us sons could have ever been. If it came down to it, I would protect her and she will protect your sister because she loves you." He said and Robb looked at him oddly. "Oh yes, I know how she feels for you. The night I met her in the forest to propose my plan to kill Joffrey, I could see it in her eyes."

"And yet you still let her go, knowing how she felt?"

"She wanted to do it, to protect you. I threatened to destroy my brother and you. She did what she thought would save your life," Stannis told him and Robb shook his head. It would have been so much simpler if he'd known that night she came to him. He should have known then that she was saying goodbye.

"She's impossible to control," Robb said, almost to himself and Stannis laughed.

"Axia has always been impossible and she will never be controlled," Stannis said, taking a long swig of his beer before continuing on. "You have to understand something about my sister, young wolf. She was born a Baratheon, a daughter to a father who only wanted sons. When my mother bore my father a daughter instead of a fourth son he unleashed a fury that was a credit to our name. It was a miracle that he acknowledged her at all. Axia was raised to believe that she had to strive harder, longer and endure more just to be noticed. She never complained and she never delighted in things that young girls should. She endured punishment without complaint and always without tears. And when she was but 15 she was married off to a Lannister, her youth stolen so my brother could shut up his wife." Robb thought of Axia as a child and he could picture her clearly. She would have been strong and obedient but only to her father; to her there was no one else she need prove herself to. "I was at my father's side, when he was on his deathbed, when he told me that Axia was the son he had always hoped for. He said she was a true Baratheon and that she would be the one to bring glory to our house. That's not something a son likes to hear but, it's true."

"She's stronger than any woman I know, braver than most men," Robb replied. Axia had never told her what Stannis was telling her now. He had never heard how Axia had struggled to please her father and to this day believed she was a disappointment. It was no wonder she was so scared to fail.

"I have seen her love before but never as completely as she does with you," Stannis said then and Robb looked up at him curiously.

"How would you know?" Robb asked and Stannis smiled.

"I have seen much more than you think," he said cryptically. "And I have seen her with Merrick Lannister. And there is a different between love and true love. How could she not love a man who treated her with a kindness she had never known before? Merrick was a good man, but he wasn't her match. You have said it yourself; she is impossible and cannot be controlled. Who better for her than the man who defies the impossible, who never backs down from a challenge?" It was his pointed stare that led Robb to understand he was talking about him. To say that Robb was surprised would have been an understatement. This was the man who seemed to disregard everyone but himself. And yet he was telling him that Robb was right for his sister.

"Am I to understand that this is some sort of bizarre blessing from you?" Robb asked and Stannis laughed.

"Take it for what you will. I know my word doesn't mean much to her, but our father would have liked you. You are a good man. Rash at times, but honorable…like your father," he said. Robb remembered growing up, people would compare him to his father and the comments would bother him. Now, looking back, he really was like his father, in so many ways. And the comparison no longer bothered him.

He could only nod, a gesture of thanks to Stannis as he made his way out into the cold. It didn't take him long to find Jon, sitting in the dark looking out over the cliffs and onto the vast ocean. The winds were harsh, biting through them more than they did when they were inland. Sansa sat close by, hardly leaving their side since she had returned. His family was dwindling so fast and Robb needed them to be safe. He needed Arya and Axia to be safe, his mother to be safe. All of them were what was left of his family and he couldn't lose them, no more would die because of this war he had started.

"What did the _king_ say?" Jon said. It wasn't a secret that Jon disliked Stannis but then again it wasn't a secret that Robb did not particularly like him either. No one really liked Stannis but for the sake of this war Robb had to trust him when he could.

"He said he would hold the south, so we could return home," Robb told him and both Jon and Sansa looked up quickly.

"Home?" Sansa asked, as if the term were foreign to her. Robb nodded.

"How can we return home with the Bolton's running a torture house out of Winterfell?" Jon asked bitterly.

"We'll return to the North and get back what is ours," Robb said seriously.

"And you want me there?"

"You are my brother aren't you?" Both brothers stared at each other for a long moment. Jon was his father's bastard son, that's what he had been reminded by his mother when they were growing up. But Robb only knew Jon as another Stark, his brother that knew no other life outside what their father had taught them. Jon was a Stark by blood, even if he didn't have their father's name. Robb reached his hand out and Jon inspected it for a long moment before taking it in his and letting Robb lift him to his feet.

"I am your brother," he whispered in return.

"Then let us take back our home."

"North it is."

Xx

"You just don't learn do you?" Tywin asked, looking up at her from his seat behind his large desk and watching her struggle against his guards grip. "Sit her down there," he said, pointing at the chair across from him. The two great brutes shoved Axia into the chair, taking extra care to use enough force that she nearly cried out from the pain of their grip on her shoulders. "Leave us." Axia didn't watch the guards leave, only sat there staring across the desk, directly into the eyes of the Great Lion himself. "How many times do I have to have you dragged back here before you learn that you will not escape?"

"I suppose you won't need to drag me back once I finally _do_ escape," she told him matter-of-factly and watched as Tywin's mouth curled up at the ends into one of his ridiculous smiles. "You could always just let me go, then neither of us would have to worry about having another meeting like this again."

"If I did that I would have an awfully hard time getting my son back from your Young Wolf," he said. Ah yes, of course. Jaime was still being held hostage.

"Well if you're waiting for them to trade me for the Kingslayer, I assure you, you're wasting your time," she said with a smirk, watching his smile fade. It had been twenty-five days since Tywin Lannister had pulled her from King's Landing, with the help of Petyr Baelish. She hadn't been surprised when Little Finger betrayed her. It was the precise reason she had enlisted Robb's brother, Jon Snow, to help rescue Sansa. For now all that mattered was that she had saved one of Robb's sisters. And now that she had discovered Arya's small form among Tywin's captives, Axia knew she had to opportunity to save another. _This _alone was the reason she continued her attempts to escape, night after night. She knew that Casterly Rock _must_ have some weaknesses. Once she discovered a way, she would take Arya away from this place.

"See I heard quite a different story," Tywin answered. Axia looked up at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "I have become quite aware of Robb Stark's affection for you." Axia didn't look away, just stared at him, unwilling to give him any sort of reaction but indifference. Tywin stood, walking around his desk and behind her slowly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging the knots in her shoulders that had been built up from stress. It was almost painful, the feeling of his thumbs digging into her shoulder blades, but she remained silent. "You may think this little act of yours is admirable, but I actually find it rather pretentious."

"Would you rather I cower in your presence?"

"Preferably yes," he said over her. She kept her eyes straight ahead, focusing on nothing in particular, only trying to keep her eyes from meeting his. "Cersei and Joffrey didn't know how to handle you when they were at King's Landing, they thought they could break you through physical means," he told her, pushing his thumb directly into a large bruise on her back and though it was agonizing, she did not cry out. "But Baratheon's have this unrelenting ability to endure even the most grueling of physical punishment." Her breathing only increased slightly as she followed his train of thought, realizing that Axia would die before she let them break her. "Robert had one weakness and that was Lyanna Stark, Renly's weakness was his pride, and Stannis' weakness is…well it has yet to reveal itself. But you, you were't quite as easy to figure out when I first met you as a girl."

Axia remembered the day she was presented at court. She was approaching her 15th name day and Robert had summoned her from the Stormlands to stay in the capital with the rest of the family. It was soon after she arrived that she was introduced to each of the Lannisters. Tywin had aged over the last few years and even now he had a harder look about him than he did then. But he still had that hard look in his eyes, that all-knowing stare that had she refused to let frighten her.

"And what, might I ask, is my weakness, My Lord?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Your weakness is that while you have a strong mind, you carry a weak heart," he told her, returning to his desk chair. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "You spent so long in your youth surrounded by a family that didn't love you, that it was no wonder you devoted yourself to my son almost immediately."

"I'm surprised you actually remember that you had another son," she said, looking away as her voice fell flat.

"Merrick was always a pathetic excuse for a Lannister," he said off-handedly and she felt her grip on the armchair tighten. "He followed you wherever you beckoned. I take come of the blame of course. By the time he was born I was already off fighting kings' battles and simply had no time for him. He was so much younger than the other three."

"Merrick was the only one of your children who wasn't a monster."

"He was a disgrace to our house, defying his family, fighting with rebels like Robb Stark," he said, pausing to sip his wine before offering her his goblet. She simply looked away as her response. "It was easy enough to make sure he was killed when I sent troops in to get Jaime," he said and Axia closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "Your sons were just an added bonus," he said nonchalantly and she clenched her jaw.

"They were your grandsons!" she muttered through her teeth and he shrugged.

"I have other grandchildren, ones not tainted with the blood of disloyal offspring and traitorous whores," he said and she laughed. It seemed that everyone was calling her that these days, though she could really make no sense of it. She was not a whore nor was she a traitor.

"You're pathetic," she whispered, gazing over to the window where snow was falling lightly in the night.

"What I can't seem to figure out though, is how you came to fall at the feet of that Stark boy. He's determined, strong-willed, I see that match for you. But he must not care as much for you as you thought," he said but she didn't answer. "I got word this morning that he reached White Harbor in the North. He abandoned you so he could keep his throne." Robb was in White Harbor. This was good news. News was something she hardly heard anymore, especially since she'd been almost completely isolated from most social interaction.

"Robb has a duty to the North. He is King and therefore he must protect his lands," she replied.

"But not his woman?" Tywin asked condescendingly. Axia had a great distaste in her mouth with his words. "He is no longer tied to his pact with House Frey and yet he leaves you to rot in Casterly Rock. Charming."

"Robb isn't abandoning me; he knows I can fend for myself."

"Oh can you?" he asked her and she resisted the urge to slap him for his insulting tone. "It's no matter really. Even if he did come after you he'd be too late. I'm planning to have you married to Willas Tyrell in a few days time," he said and Axia's eyes widened.

"You what? You have no right!" she shouted but he simply smiled wildly.

"Ohh, but you see my dear, I do. When you married my son, you became my property too," he said darkly and she spit on the ground.

"I am no one's property, let alone yours!" she said, standing as she yelled.

"You are my property and as my _daughter_ I shall wed you to Willas Tyrell and I'll even make sure Robb Stark knows what a lovely bride you were. Now, off with you. I don't want to be woken again tonight so if I see that you've been dragged in once more, I'll have Roose Bolton flay your Young Wolf alive. Do you hear me?"

"I hear your despicable words you monster," she whispered before turning on her heel and rushing out of his study. It was a long walk up to the tall tower where her room was kept. While she was being held prisoner, Tywin saw fit to keep her in a fairly comfortable room. She assumed by the small size of the room that it was most likely a servant's chambers. But there was a bed and a fireplace and she was warm at night so she had no complaints. She would have preferred to stay in the dungeons though. If she was going to be a prisoner she didn't want the faux hospitality the Lannisters were offering. It was an insult. The guards by her door were eyeing her suspiciously as she approached them, two other guards holding each of her arms roughly before tossing her against the door with more force than necessary.

"Thank you for returning me to my chamber," she muttered, bowing to them sarcastically before they left her with the others who were unlocking her door. "I would like a bath," she told them simply. Both guards looked at one another. It was the taller of the two that looked back at her first and nodded before shoving her into the room and locking the door behind her.

Axia let out a sigh as she let herself fall gently back into the sheets and pillows on her bed. She placed her hand on the round spot below her stomach, hidden away by her thick skirts and she closed her eyes as she tried to picture the child from her dream. It had been weeks since the image but she still remembered the boys face, the spitting image of Robb. Her dreams were back to normal, haunting screams and burning trees. She had nearly given up on their meaning. Each night she knew she would wake up in a pool of sweat, on the verge of tears as she tried to shake Robb's screams from her mind.

Even now they plagued her.

She had calculated her growth and according to her count, she had been pregnant for nearly four months. At first she thought it had been a mistake, the bump so small, settled under her stomach and yet it was there, clear as a starry night. The process was slower, smaller than she knew from her previous pregnancy. Wyall and Seth had been in the womb together so she began showing much earlier. Now the process was much slower and she thanked the gods that no one had discovered her secret just yet, only she and Arya knew that a Robb Stark's child grew inside of her.

She only had to wait a half an hour for her chamber door to open once again and several girls appeared carrying buckets of steaming water. They filled the large bathing barrel near the window and she didn't undress until they left the room. Only one girl remained, staying as she was always instructed by the guards to see that Axia was helped with her bath.

Arya.

Once Axia heard the doors lock soundly she ran over to the girl and engulfed her in a hug. It had been four days since the last time she was allowed to bathe and Tywin always sent Arya, not aware of the fact of the girl's identity.

"I saw them dragging you through the corridor. I thought..I thought maybe he had hurt you," the small girl said, moving her hair from her face and Axia smiled. Her hair was already growing back out from the short crop she had worn before when she was posing as a boy. As Axia brushed her fingers over her bangs and smiled.

"The Old Lion knows he can't hurt me," she whispered in response as she pulled her dress off and placed it on the chair. "When was the last time they let you bathe?" she asked curiously, looking at the dirt on Arya's face and the girl just shrugged. "Come on then, it's not right to waste hot water, especially in the winter," she said and she helped Arya undo the ties to her dress as well. Both of them climbed in the steaming hot water. Arya's eyes were on Axia's stomach for many moments before she smiled and looked up at her.

"I hope it's a boy," she whispered. It wasn't often that they spoke of the child but when they did they did so in whispers. Axia let her hand wash over her stomach and smiled.

"I do too," she replied, the first time she'd voiced her preference for either sex. She didn't care either way, she would be just as happy with a girl. But something about the child's face in her dream made her want that, she wanted to keep him, his arms wrapped round her knees, beaming up at her with a toothy grin. "I think _he_ would want one too," she told Arya. The two never said Robb's name aloud for fear that someone might overhear them. Even if someone did find out Axia was pregnant, they should never know it was Robb's child, nor could they know her connection to Arya.

There wasn't much room in the bath, but the two fit comfortably enough that she had Arya turn around and sit in front of her so she could wash her hair. Axia used the soaps to wash through the grime of the girls short locks, the strands of hair falling through her fingers so easily.

"Will you marry him?" Arya asked her and the question took Axia by surprise. To be honest, she hadn't considered the thought much and only now had she ever thought of what might happen should she actually get to reunite with him.

"I wouldn't marry him just to give my son a name," she replied. It was true. If it came down to it, she would take care of Robb's bastard son, but she would not rope Robb in to marrying her simply because they had a child out of wedlock.

"But you love each other," Arya replied. "And you _want_ to marry him don't you?"

"I know I don't want to be without him, and if he wants me to be his wife, then I'll be his wife," she replied honestly and Arya turned to face her. Both girls were drenched in the hot water at this point and it felt good for once to feel warm rather than shivering in the cold castle room.

"Will we ever see him again?" Arya whispered, her expression somber and her eyes full of fear. Axia looked towards the door, the room was dimly lit with only the firelight to brighten the dark room, the snowstorm blowing heavily outside the window next to them and she nodded.

"I made it out tonight, all the way to the stables and no one saw me," she told her and Arya's eyes widened. "It took a while but I told you I'd find a way out," she said with a grin.

"Why didn't you just run? You could have made it," Arya replied and Axia shook her head.

"Not without you. I won't leave you Arya, I told you I'd find a way and then we'd escape together." Both girls started at each other for a long moment before Arya laid her head against the older girl's shoulder, wrapping her small arms around Axia's neck. "It's you and me now. And we're going to make it home, I promise."

Axia had memorized every second of the route they would take to escape in her earlier venture this evening. She had made sure to get herself caught so she would be dragged back, completely diverting their attention away from the way she was going to escape tomorrow night. It was tomorrow when the Tyrells were expected to arrive and it was tomorrow when she would get Arya as far away from this place as she could.

Xx

He wasn't sure how he had arrived at Casterly Rock, nor was he sure why Ghost was sitting close to him in the bushes, looking larger than normal. He was sure when Jon got the runt of the direwolf litter, that Ghost would be a tiny thing. That simply was not true about the wolf with the white fur. They were both sitting there calmly, looking out into the clearing by the castle when suddenly a group of people rushed out.

One was Tywin Lannister.

"You let her get away!" he was shouting as he threw one of the men into the ground. His chest was heaving and Robb could smell the sweat off of the men and the worry in their eyes. "The little bitch couldn't have gotten far. She took the girl with her, they shouldn't be hard to track!"

"My Lord, they are travelling North, to the Stark boy."

"It won't matter, you have tracked her down before she gets out of the Westerlands. I want you to drag the whore back by her hair. Willas Tyrell will have her as his bride and I won't let this little mishap ruin the alliance I need with that family," he said and grabbed one of the men by his cloak. "You bring her back to me alive and all of you can fuck her for all I care. Just get her here in one piece." The men were nodding eagerly as Robb felt the fury coursing through him. "Now go you imbeciles!" he was shouting, but before anyone could run off Robb leapt forward, bounding like had never experience before and watched as Tywin's eyes widened. Robb was standing right on his chest, looking down at him, not worrying about the men next to him, only the fear in the eyes of the man below him.

He only stopped one second, long enough to hear the Old Lion whisper "Stark" before ripping his throat out.

It was a violent scene; Tywin's screams in the cold air only lasted seconds before he was drowning in his own blood. He looked around to see that Ghost had taken care of the other three, similar scenes of gore surrounded him, Ghost's white fur stained with fresh blood that was steaming in the cold air.

That's when he realized he wasn't human.

He was Grey Wind.

Robb gasped as he sat up, this time I his bed, sweat dripping down his bare skin as he looked around the room. It was the chamber he had fallen asleep in, the only difference was the fire had long died out in the fireplace and he could feel the thick chill in the air. The images were still fresh I his mind. Had he been dreaming? Even if he remembered his previous night's dreams, he hardly ever recalled them so vividly.

He pulled off the sheets and furs of his warm bed and stepped onto the stone floor, cringing at the sharp chill that rushed over his body as his skin made contact. It was nearly dawn, and the snow outside his window was as thick as ever. He dressed slowly, peering out into the wind and ice and wondered if the snow would ever stop. By the time his layers were secured and his furs were in place, Robb found himself standing over his desk, his hand searching for the piece of parchment he kept on him always. His fingertips grazed over the words, some of them smeared from his last battle but it didn't matter, he knew them by heart. '_I have never known a love as perfect and pure as ours…you are my perfect match…I will devote myself to you as you have to me…Yours Always.'_

Over and over the words were glued into his mind and now for the first time he had hope that she would return to him, that he would get the chance to hold her in his arms. If it took everything inside of him, he would persuade her to marry him. No one else was going to be his wife if he couldn't have Axia. He would rather die alone rather than take someone else under false vows. Those vows were meant for one woman alone. And if his dream was not simply a dream, he might get to see that woman again.

There was a knock on his door, his reverie vanishing as he looked towards the large wooden thing, reaching for the handle and pulled it open to reveal Jon standing with a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" Robb asked, hoping it wasn't going to more bad news but his brother simply shook his head.

"I had a dream," he said, his brow furrowed, looking more anxious than awake. He too must have dressed quickly. Robb could tell by the missed buckles and a few missed ties.

"As did I," Robb replied. Both of them stared at each other for a long moment, their eyes searching the other before Jon spoke.

"I saw Grey Wind, he killed Tywin Lannister, and I…I killed the rest," he said slowly and Robb took a breath before nodding. Could it be true then?

"In my dream I saw Ghost and in my dream I _was_ Grey," he told his brother who seemed to understand that he was not the only one who felt slightly disturbed about how real that dream had felt. The hot blood on his snout and the snarl that had come deep from within his chest.

"Then do you think it's true? Do you think Tywin Lannister is dead?"

"I don't know," he said. "I've never dreamt like that before. Perhaps Grey and Ghost found where they were keeping the girls and we saw the result. The power of direwolves has never been fully understood," Robb replied. "Bran told me once that he dreamt he was Summer, I wasn't sure what to make of it."

"We should contact the scouts, to find out news from Casterly Rock," Jon replied. Robb agreed and they both made their way down into the main hall where few people were awake. Wylis Manderly, Lord of White Harbor, was pacing the room anxiously until he saw Robb's shadow pass under the firelight and he turned and bowed.

"Your Grace," he greeted and Robb bowed his head in response. "I just received a raven, early this morning regarding the status of Winterfell." Robb motioned for him to continue. "Roose Bolton has heard of your return to the North and believes you are here to rescue your sister. My scouts show that his mobilizing his troops as we speak. They march for White Harbor." This was Robb's original hope, that he would provoke a rash move by Bolton. Moving against White Harbor was precisely what he had in mind. Robb had brought more than enough soldiers to get back Winterfell and even though he didn't have Stannis' council, he knew exactly how he was going to defeat the traitor.

"Olyvar," he said quickly to his squire who was waiting attentively by the table where Jon sat eating. He ran over and looked at Robb expectantly. "I need you to wake Lord Umber and the council. Have them come down immediately," he instructed and watched Olyvar nod and turn on his heel out of the hall. "Lord Manderly, I need you to send a raven to your cousin in Lannisport," he started but Wylas Manderly's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your Grace, I received a raven from Lannisport just yesterday. Lord Lannister is still stationed at Casterly Rock with most of his army protecting King's Landing from…"

"I understand, but I would appreciate it if you sent another," Robb instructed and Wylas nodded quickly before turning to do as he was instructed. Robb knew a raven wouldn't be fast enough to ease his worry, but it was his only option at this point. It would be over a week before he would find out if his dream was reality or an odd coincidence shared with his brother.

Either way, he had to know.

Robb spent most of the afternoon relaying his plant of action to his council. Most of them agreed with his ideas of meeting Bolton head on. His support wasn't very strong and Robb had more than three times as many supporters and bannermen. There were only two councilmen against Robb's idea, stating that Bolton was baiting him and that their best plan of action should be to hold White Harbor until Stannis took King's Landing. But they were overruled. Robb couldn't waste another day of letting Bolton take his reign in the North and when he informed the soldiers, their morale was boosted more than it had been in the South. This was their home and they were going to fight to pry it from the fingers of the barbaric House Bolton.

"It's been five days Robb," Jon said as they sat in the open field upon their horses, looking out into the snowstorm that had plagued the afternoon with a very narrow field of vision for most of the day. "How much longer do you think it will be before he surrenders? We've taken down most of his army."

"Army," Robb scoffed. He wasn't a haughty man nor did he take his victories for granted. But when he had seen what Roose Bolton had put up against him, he knew it wouldn't take long before Winterfell was his again. "He's pulling out his last defenses, he's floundering because he knows we're closing in."

"They still believe Arya is going to force you to halt your progress, how long before people think you really don't care about our sister?"

"Bolton will know within the hour, I wanted to make sure Arya was far enough away…" Robb started and Jon shook his head.

"You're not still going on about that dream are you? How could it be possible, to see the thoughts of a direwolf?" Jon argued. He was a skeptic, he always had been for the most part.

"They're safe and they're on their way to the North. If I let the enemy know to early that they had the wrong girl, there would be swarms of Bolton's men, Frey's men, all out searching for her. I didn't want to put them in danger," Robb replied and Jon nodded.

"You mean more danger than they're already in?" he asked and Robb smiled.

"They're brave, they'll be here in less than three weeks' time with just the two of them. They won't need to stop too often, especially if Grey and Ghost are there to help them hunt." Grey was a good travelling companion and he was very protective over Axia. As long as the he was with her, Robb's worry was alleviated somewhat. Jon sighed heavily and Robb could tell his brother was still uncertain of his words so he just continued to look out into the snow storm, pulling his cloak over his head and riding onward.

This would be the last battle with Bolton's weak army and there would be no mercy.

Xx

"Don't! That's too short!" Arya shouted, startling Axia half to death as she held the sheers to her long black hair.

"It has to be believable, short enough that no one in the Riverlands will recognize us. I can't get us past The Twins with hair this long. They're already searching for us as it is. I should have cut it before leaving Lannisport."

"It's just…" Arya started as they sat around the small fire Axia had built them a few hours ago. "Your hair is so lovely as it is." It was true, Axia had always had admirers who were in awe of her long dark hair. It was black like the midnight sky, reaching down her back and to her waist with a delicate curl that gave her a tousled and natural look. But her face was no longer uncommon in Westeros. She had been kidnapped by too many men now to keep track of and she wasn't about to give any of them a reason to take herself and Arya hostage when they were but a weeks's ride from Robb's camp.

"Be careful Lady Stark or you will sound a normal girl," she joked, nudging Arya with her shoulder, causing them both to giggle.

"Not all of us can be as pretty as you or as Sansa. Robb loves your hair, that's all he used to go on about when you first visited Winterfell," Arya explained. It had been a long time since Axia had thought about that day, months since the time she'd asked Robb if he remembered the day they met. But now as she thought of her time spent at Winterfell, she no longer felt the pangs of nostalgia. Rather, she felt mourning for all of the dead that now plagued her memories. The only way ease the dread was to think of Robb and his ocean blue eyes that she would give anything to see at this very moment. The only time she saw them now was in her nightmares that returned every night.

"He will forgive me for cutting it if it helps save our hides," she told Arya who was holding Axia's hair in her hands. "Besides, it's not like I'm cutting off my arm. It's hair, it will grow back and you and your brother can admire it all you want then." Arya continued to laugh as she put the long tendril down, grabbing the sheers from Axia's hands and looking at them carefully.

"Well, if we must cut it, we can't cut it as short as mine," she said, motioning to her freshly cut hair that reminded her of how short it had been when she first left King's Landing. Axia sighed and took a long, thick strand of hair in her hands and pulled it down near her shoulders.

"Will this suit you then?" she asked and Arya made a pained expression. "What now? I can't be a boy with long hair. The only men with long hair are Dothraki warriors. Do I look like a Dotrhaki warrior to you?"

"Maybe if you lost some of those layers," Arya joked. Axia shook her head and pointed at her hair. "Oh alright," Arya groaned, taking the sheers to the long strand of hair and reluctantly began to cut. Axia felt the weight of it, falling to the ground as Arya continued to cut and part of her felt like she was letting go of her past. It was a feeling of sadness mixed with excitement. She could no longer relive the past in her mind with each coming day. No longer could she dwell on the small faces of Merrick, Wyall or Seth. They were gone, never coming back and it was something she was going to have to live with. She reached down to her stomach as Arya worked and felt the bump that continued to grow inside of her and she smiled as she felt a tap against her hand.

"Arya," she whispered and she felt the sheers stop. She reached up for Arya's hand and pulled it down to her stomach. Arya crouched down beside her, her hand still on the bump and she jumped as she felt the baby kick once again.

"Wow," Arya said almost silently. "Does he do that all the time?"

"Only when I've been sitting still for too long. I have a feeling your nephew will be quite fond of horses when he's older with all this riding we've been doing," she told him and Arya smiled at the thought. They had become accustomed to calling the baby 'he' since both of them hoped it would be a boy. It was often now that they spoke of him and all the things Arya was going to teach him to do when he was old enough. Sometimes they even thought of names to pass the time of their rides each day. Axia even thought of names on her own, in the late hours of the night when they'd stop to make camp after three days of riding through. It was just last night that she'd seen a small patch of stars through the clouds and imagined what it would be like to have her son, lying by her side as they gazed upon them together. He was growing well, she could tell by her progress that he was healthy and she hardly ever had pains.

"He's going to be strong," Arya said. "A Baratheon and a Stark."

"Yes," she whispered in reply. It was moments later that she was looking at the majority of her hair on the ground and she gathered it quickly and placed it in her travel bad. She heard a light yip from the edge of the forest and knew it would be Grey returning with something for them to eat. Both direwolves had been particularly helpful when it came to keeping their bellies full and neither Arya nor Axia complained when part of said meal was already devoured by one of the hungry wolves.

Grey approached her quickly, dropping a rather large rabbit at her feet, almost completely intact from the kill. Ghost too came bounding out into the small clearing, carrying another rabbit of about the same size. She stroked their heads gently, watching as Grey nuzzled his way over so his head was resting her lap. Both girls got to work on skinning the rabbits, cleaning the fur so she could keep it for later use. There was more meat than she had anticipated on the small creature, and while she was pulling out the organs she made sure to give Grey and Ghost each a small snack before standing and bringing her rabbit to the fire.

They had full bellies that night, with leftovers to spare for their hunting companions who were resting near the fire, both alert as the girls began packing their things. Tonight was not a night to stop and sleep. They had taken turns closing their eyes right after supper, but they knew they had to leave. Arya was putting out their small fire as Axia climbed up on the stallion. She pulled Arya up in front of her, both used to the routine of riding together over the last few weeks. Axia clucked her tongue twice and Ghost and Grey were on their feet and at her side.

"Go to Robb, he'll need you more than we will," she told them and Grey looked at her anxiously, whining enough to cause her to smile as she brought his hand over her soft fur. "Go, he needs you," she said again and Ghost didn't waste time in running off on the path in front of them. Grey took a little longer to say goodbye as he nudged her hand a few times before she pointing off to towards where Ghost was disappearing into the fog. He looked back at her longingly one last time before running ahead after his brother. She let Arya get comfortable before she urged the stallion on, bringing him almost to a full gallop. They kept a quick pace and this was how they were able to move through the land so quickly, especially with the cover of darkness.

It was nearly dawn when she slowed the horse down enough that Arya's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her. But Axia's eyes were on the road eyeing the path curiously as the fog rolled quickly past them. There was something eerily quiet about the pass and she brought them to a full stop as she looked around.

"What wr…" Arya started but Axia covered her mouth with her gloved hand so hard that she was afraid she might have hurt her. But she could tell something wasn't right. She pulled on the horse's reins, turning him about so she could see behind her but nothing was there, only more fog that was rolling in thickly. As she pulled the reins once more to turn the stallion back in the right direction, she was suddenly pulled backwards by her hair and a knife was pressed to her throat. "Don't! Please!" Arya shouted looking around them at what Axia could only assume was a handful of thieves.

"Hush!" she hissed, not wanting them to take too close a look at the girl. "Please! Please don't hurt my brother. We don't have anything."

"Don't ac' like I'm a fool now, I see that ya's both is girls," said the female voice. It was a rough accent, one she had only heard a handful of times in her life and she was very aware that they were dealing with people from beyond the wall. Axia's heart was racing quickly as she felt the panic rise within her. Wildlings would kill just to kill, no reason needed. Even if they didn't find anything on the girls, they would make sure both of them were dead before they left. "And you have a pretty horse. We could definitely be using that."

The knife was rusted, she could feel it against her neck, one move might prompt the wild woman below to slit her throat. But she took her chances as she leapt from the horse, falling directing onto the woman and seeing her face for the first time. She wasn't particularly attractive nor was she very big. But she was strong and clearly knew how to wrestle with the likes of men most likely. But as she looked around, she didn't see any other wildlings, just this one and felt hope rise within her as she grabbed the woman's arm that held the knife.

Axia was struggling, her body not as strong as it once was and she blamed captivity and malnutrition for her weakness. Arya jumped down from the horse and attempted to fight back as well but was halted when the wildling grabbed hold of Axia, lifted her to the ground and placed the knife not to her throat this time, but to the bump below her stomach and Axia froze.

"No," she whispered frantically. Arya too was frozen mid-step as she stood at the horse's side looking from Axia to the knife.

"I told ya ya's was girls," she said and Axia could feel the knife start to pierce her skin as tears welled up in her eyes. Not her son, she kept thinking, not Robb's son.

"Take whatever you want. Just please leave us. We don't want trouble we just want to go home," Arya said eagerly. The wildling laughed in Axia's ear, causing her to cringe as the sharp knife started to draw blood.

"I'm wantin' that 'orse, an I'll take whateva ya's have in tha bag of yours," she said and Arya nodded.

"Take it, it's yours…" Arya replied and if it weren't for her son, Axia would have done whatever possible to ensure that Arya could get away, even if it meant her own life. They weren't far from Robb's camp, a few days ride and Arya would be safe but it was in that moment that Axia felt selfish for the first time in her life. Real selfishness as she felt that knife pressed to her womb and her son's life hanging in the balance. So instead of fighting back, she let Arya lean over and grab their saddlebag and she watched as placed it on the ground in front of them before backing away from the horse.

"Osha! No!" she heard suddenly but was unable to see through her clouded eyes so she blinked until the image was clear. Out from the brush came a wolf, no it was too large to be a wolf. It was a direwolf, she thought. She gasped at its size but didn't recognize the animal as Ghost or Grey so her momentary relief was fleeting. The wolf came out, growling as it looked at Axia, or perhaps he was looking at the wildling holding a knife to her belly, she wasn't sure. But as soon as a large man stepped out from behind the trees, a small boy on his shoulders she gasped.

The boy's face might not have been ingrained in her memory as clearly as Robb's, but she knew the features were the same. It had been over a year since she'd seen him last, and he had grown significantly. But somehow he was still the same.

"Bran."

Xx

A/N: This chapter had more in it than I thought so I had to cut out my ending and I'm leaving you with a little cliffhanger. I will have to put my ending at the beginning of Chapter 7 but I think that will make for a good what to kick it off. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise there will be some happy stuff in the next chapter. SO please leave any feedback you have and again, please bear with me here! Much love to you all! -CL


	7. Chapter 7

Winter Raven  
By: CosmicLove15

A/N: Hi readers! Another chapter is here and I had such a tough time writing this, especially the beginning bit. I was extremely picky about my first 2K here and I'm still not entirely happy with it but I'll let you tell me what you thought. Also I had a few people PM me about the playlist I use whilst writing and to be honest it's pretty varied, depending on what I'm writing. However, because I have the best readers in the world, I am going to share my emotional education with you guys at the end of the chapter. As always, enjoy and leave feedback should you desire. Thanks - CL

Chapter 7:

Robb always remembered the dungeon being one of the coldest and darkest places in Winterfell. As a child he would lure Jon down into the keep, but it was always Robb who would jump when a rat scampered across out of nowhere. Now the dungeon was much different, full of dreariness and the stench of dead bodies left over from Lord Bolton's torturing in the weeks prior. Blood stained the stone below his feet and although all the bodies had been removed, the stench still remained. All bodies but one.

When Robb and his men defeated Bolton at Winterfell, they had put a stop to the torturing that he had defiled Robb's home with. Now Bolton was dead and his bastard son was on the run. Ramsay, the coward, had run as soon as he saw his father was not going to win his battle and the rest of the rebels, too, abandoned the cause. Only Robb's men stood strong and they took back the North, gaining even more support from some of the Northern tribes in the west whose shores had been ravaged by the Ironborn.

Robb was finally starting to have things under control.

He was standing in the dim light of the keep, pacing back and forth, listening to Theon Greyjoy's groans of pain. Jon was standing in the corner, his arms crossed over his black tunic as he looked in disgust at the man that used to be their friend, their brother. Robb did not pity him as he hung there, his arms in shackles that hung from the ceiling, still in the same place he'd found him, piece of his skin cut away, leaving many of his joints bare all the way to the bone. It was a pathetic scene but Robb couldn't bring himself to put him out of his misery and he certainly wasn't going to just, let him go. Theon murdered his brothers and ravaged the North. He was going to pay for his crimes and right now this was the best way he could think to do it.

"You just going to stand there and look at me all day _Your Grace_?" Theon asked, a pained expression on his face as he tried to speak. Robb didn't reply at first. He only stopped his pacing long enough to stare into the cold eyes of his once friend and saw nothing but a man resigned to death. Robb approached him and stood a few inches from his face. He thought of Theon's promise before he'd left to convince his father to help the cause. And then he betrayed him. He took over Winterfell. He killed his brothers.

Robb couldn't control his fist and he brought it against Theon's face, hearing the sickening crunch as it connected with the latter's nose. Theon cried out in pain, coughing as blood dripped from his nose and Robb shook his head.

"You disgusting son of a bitch," he whispered and heard Jon's footsteps on approaching from behind.

"We treated you like a brother," Jon said, eyeing Theon's weakened form.

"I was a hostage!" Theon said, his voice raised as he looked at both Robb and Jon, square in the eye. "I was an Iron Islander and I served my father…_my_ King. He thought I was weak when I went to see him. I proved him wrong."

"Yes and look how far you've come," Robb said mockingly as he looked the man…no the coward…up and down. "I'm sure he'd be proud of his son, the traitor, tortured and flayed after you murdered two innocent children." It was Jon who punched him this time, with enough force that the blood spattered from Theon's mouth to the floor.

"I din..nt…" Theon mumbled, coughing as he spit the red liquid from his mouth, onto stone below him. Both Jon and Robb looked at one another in confusion, then looked back to the man whose eyes were now welling up with tears.

"What was that?" Robb said, pulling Theon's head up, seeing the tears leaving his eyes as he sobbed.

"I didn't…do it…" he replied and Robb's hold on his hair tightened as his heart raced faster.

"You didn't do what?"

"I didn't…kill them," Theon replied. "They escaped." His head hung low in a defeated way that made Robb step back as he looked as his brother. A look passed between the two men, Snow and Stark as they let hope creep up inside of them.

Bran and Rickon, not killed by their former friend, instead they had gotten away, cheated death and could have been travelling south at this very moment.

Grey Wind, who had been growling nearly the whole while that Robb had been pacing the room, had moved for the first time since they had arrived in the dungeon, nearly an hour ago. He was near the door looking impatient, whining and scratching frantically. Both Robb and Jon turned to see what had caught the direwolf's attention but no one was there.

"Grey," Robb said, but the wolf did not listen. He continued to bark and whimper, scratching harder until Robb heard someone moving the handle. The door opened and Olyvar Frey stood there, moving quickly out of the way as Grey bounded around him and up the stairs. Robb's brow furrowed as he watched the wolf disappear at the top of the staircase and Olyvar came running over.

"Your Grace the guards spotted riders, just south of the gates, approaching Winterfell," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Riders?" he thought aloud. "Do they carry a sigil?" he asked, wondering who would be riding on Winterfell at this time of morning.

"No sigil and no banners Your Grace," Olyvar replied. "The guard spotted four horses and…well they said they saw two beasts with them. The men seem to think they're direwolves." Robb's eyes widened and he didn't waste time and pushing past his squire to leave the keep. Before he could make it out, however, he heard Theon shout his name. He looked back for only a moment, into the dejected eyes of the man, his face bloodied and maimed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly but Robb merely shook his head.

"Not yet you're not," he replied and made his way up the stairs, two at a time and raced through the corridors until he was outside.

The snow was thick, the ground covered in the packed in ice that had been falling for days. Jon followed behind as they ran towards the wall, spotting Grey Wind and Ghost at the gates, scratching and barking as Grey had been moments ago. It was hardly an effort to climb up to the top where his guards were watching anxiously through the blizzard. Robb reached the top, straining his eyes through the storm as he pulled his cloak over his head.

"Where are they?" Jon shouted over the sound of the wind and Robb shook his head as he searched the horizon. It was Greatjon Umber who spotted them first, pointing towards Robb's right until Robb could make out a figure and then another, and another until there were six figures in all.

"Are they direwolves then?" he asked Jon who was standing just to his left and Jon too was straining to see.

"I can't be certain. The snow is really thick, those four there…they are horses, I'm sure of it, but the other two…" he started, shaking his head in confusion. Neither wanted to say for sure what was going through their minds, what exactly those two figures could be. "I'll send Ghost out, then we'll know for sure," he said and Robb nodded turning his sights back to the field ahead of them and the figures that were progressing closer by the second. It only took a few moments before Jon had the gate opened, Ghost squeezing through with Grey hot on his heels as they disappeared into the snow. Robb could only see Grey's outline, Ghost was completely lost in the blizzard, but he did know that if these strangers were a threat, the direwolves would have already attacked. It was only when Robb saw Grey Wind jumping excitedly that Robb felt his heart leap with hope as he descended the steps, back down to the ground.

"Open the gates," he commanded quickly and the guards looked at him cautiously.

"But Your Grace I haven't gotten the signal that…" the guard started but Robb shook his head.

"I said open them!" he said firmly and the guard nodded his head and did as he was instructed. The gates were heavy and took several men including Robb to get them open. He stood there, Jon at his side, Sansa walking up to his left as he watched and waited, looking out into the snow storm with nothing but the flakes falling.

Moments passed and Robb's senses became clouded. The wind was no longer as loud as the pounding of his heart, not as fierce as the heat he felt rushing through his veins as the waiting became unbearable. And then the figures came. It was Grey at first, followed by Ghost and two others that caused a lump to form in his throat.

"Robb it's Summer! And Shaggydog!" Sansa shouted, placing her hands over her mouth as she gasped. The horses came next and Robb ran forward as he spotted Hodor and Bran. Osha was holding tightly to Rickon on the second horse and he reached up as Bran placed his hands around his neck and he held his younger brother in his arms. All his grief and worry was gone and only relief and joy was rushing through him as he then held the boy out and smiled wildly as he stroked his hair. Rickon was next, leaping into Jon's arms and Sansa had tears pouring down her cheeks as she reached out to each of them.

His brothers were alive.

"Arya!" Sansa shouted, pulling away from Jon and Rickon so she could run towards her sister. The sound of the name caused Robb to look up, the smile on his lips fading as a new feeling swept over him and he looked over to see Arya on the third horse. Her hair was short, falling just over her ears and she was dressed like a boy, just as he'd heard she would be. If he didn't know her face so well he wouldn't have recognized her. She had grown taller and thinner since they last saw one another. She too climbed off the back of the horse, Maester Luwin seated behind her, reaching to help her down. She ran quickly to Jon who scooped her up and hugged her tightly to his chest tears falling from both of their eyes as they held each other.

Robb felt his throat swell as his eyes anxiously looked forwards, searching for the fourth horse as it appeared through the snow and he nearly broke down as he saw the final figure, alone on the back of a stallion with Grey Wind at their side. He barely waited for the horse to stop as did she before reaching out to Robb and he pulled her into him, lifted her off of the horse and held her tightly against his chest. His tears fell freely now and he didn't care who saw them as every emotion passed through him then.

He was afraid to let her go, afraid that this was all a vivid dream of his and he would wake up any second to find his arms empty, her skin on his lost to the dream world. But when he opened his eyes and pulled her face from his shoulder and placed his forehead on hers, she was there, her black hair cropped to her shoulders, her face covered in her own tears. There was nothing else but her in that moment. Nothing else but Robb and Axia as they stood there, the blizzard raging around them and his lips crashed into hers as they held each other. She clutched his cloak, her fingers digging into him desperately as she strove to get closer and erase all the space between them. He let his hands snake from her back and under the cloak so he could pull her closer, not caring that she was dressed like a boy. This was his woman, _his_ Axia, more beautiful than ever even with the dirt on her face and the rags she wore.

It was when his hands pulled back her cloak that he noticed the small lump protruding from her robes and his thoughts froze as he looked up into her eyes. She was smiling through her sobs, nodding slightly as their eyes met and Robb looked down once more. The bump was small but he knew without a doubt by the look on her face that it was a child.

He fell to his knees then, into the snow and his head rested against her body as he wept. He held her close as he felt the small roundness against his hand. He raised his eyes to meet hers as she ran her fingers through his hair, nearly breathless through her tears and she whispered down to him.

"That is your child Robb Stark," she said softly and the words were confirmation for his hopes. "We have come home to you." Robb looked around him to see every visible person through the storm, down on their knees as well, watching the two of them share this intimate moment. He thought back to Merrick's death, and how every man, soldier, and general fell to their knees when Axia cried out in grief. Now they all fell to her feet again, even he, the King in the North was at this woman's feet, on his knees as he looked up into her steel grey eyes and he came to a realization.

She was hope.

Not only did she bring hope to his dismal existence, but she was their hope. And their hope and returned to them.

She slowly fell to her knees as well, looking deep into her eyes, the wind blowing her cropped hair in every direction. She kissed his lips gently, soft like a whisper, and placed her hands in his.

"Don't ever leave me again, do you hear me?" he said, his heart aching as he thought of the excruciating months without her presence. His words were a command and Axia didn't like commands, he knew that. But as she looked deep into his eyes, their foreheads touching and her breaths staggered she nodded.

"I'm yours Your Grace," she whispered in response, kissing his lips. "Only death could part me from you now." He smiled, through his tears and closed the space between their lips once more.

She had returned to him, now bearing his child inside of her.

And he was never letting her go again.

Xx

The sun rose, through the calmness of the morning outside. The snow had calmed its violent surge and had left behind a blanket of soft white powder that covered everything in sight. Axia sat on the window seat, her nightgown falling off her shoulder, exposing it to the chill in the air, but she didn't mind so much.

It was still early, the sun had barely risen over the canopy of trees that this window overlooked, but she could still see the bustle of activity below in the courtyard. Jon was awake, his black curls bounced as he practiced his sword play with Arya. She smiled at the image, a family united as it had been nearly a week prior and she couldn't help but feel somewhat at rest for the first time since before Stannis had enlisted her in his plan to take over the capital.

She heard a soft groan, and turned her head to see the furs on the bed rustling slightly before a head peeked out, russet curls tousled from a good night's sleep. She smiled as he searched around the bed, reaching over to the empty space she'd occupied up until an hour ago when she finally succumbed to the fact that she would be getting no more rest. She watched as he sat up quickly, searching around the room until he saw her silhouette against the window light and grinned. He had a perfect smile, the kind that made her pulse race slightly faster when she saw it.

"I thought you'd left," he said, his voice hoarse and she merely smiled.

"I told you I would be here when you woke," she replied.

"Since when do you do what you're told?" he asked mockingly but his smile quickly faded and noticed his eyes travel down to her shoulder.

She looked down at the bare skin and noticed it slightly exposed her back and she frowned. She knew what his eyes were glued to, she had nearly forgotten about the scars that had tainted her back from countless whippings in the capital. She pulled the thin cloth back up and stood, walking over to him. She sat herself next to him, lying back until she rested her head on his pillow. They stayed there for several long moments just looking at one another and Axia could tell by the look in his bright blue eyes that he was upset.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I promise," she said, but the words didn't ease the look of anger in his eyes.

"They did this because of me," he replied, his calloused fingers grazing over her shoulder and pulling down the sleeve until her back was again exposed and he rolled her so she was facing away from him as he examined her scars. His lips touched her back giving her a warm and pleasant feeling that rushed through her veins. Axia then felt Robb's lips travel to her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. "And all of your hair is gone because of me."

"You give yourself too much credit, Young Wolf," she tried to tease, rolling onto her back and seizing his lips from his disparaging words. "I am also carrying a child, because of you." His eyes lightened as he looked down at her belly that was protruding through the sheer fabric and he placed his hand over it, ever so carefully as if it would break for a single touch.

"I never thought I'd have children," he admitted and she laughed.

"Oh? And why is that Your Grace? Doubting your manly seed?" she joked and he merely shook his head, grinning in the way that she loved.

"No, the Starks have always had full lots," he replied, smirking as his thumb caressed her stomach. "But there is only one woman I want to have my sons," he told her as their eyes met.

"Who might that be?" she whispered, their lips almost touching.

"Be my wife Axia. Please put me out of my misery and let me have you for my own," he said desperately, closing the distance between them as he placed his lips on her forehead and she blinked several times as her words hung in her throat.

"I was a terrible wife the first time," she replied trying her best to look as if she wasn't fazed by his question but she was. She had been preparing herself for days since her return, since days before her return even. She knew Robb wanted to marry her.

"I don't care if you're the worst wife in all seven kingdoms," he said, smiling. "I don't want anyone but you and your stubbornness, you and your inability to follow orders or take a compliment."

"You're not exactly charming me over, Lord Stark," she said, touching his face, the stubble over his chin was a glorious feeling.

"And what will it take My Lady?" he asked. "Shall I get down on my knees? Beg you to be my wife, I promise you I have no shame when it comes to you woman." He pulled back the blankets, climbing out without a stich of clothing on his beautifully chiseled body and got right down on his knees and grabbed her hands in his. "Axia Lannister…I will cherish you every day of my life. Even on days when we fight, especially on days when we make love…and all the days in between. You are my one true match and if I can't have you by my side for all of eternity, then there is no one else for me." His words were so genuine and true that Axia knew she couldn't refuse him. She had once told Arya that if Robb wanted Axia for his wife, then she'd be his wife. So now, without reservations she placed her lips to the palm of his hand and nodded.

"I suppose I can't refuse the King in the North," she replied and watched his features brighten like never before. He kissed her hands, her knees and her thighs and then up to her lips, smiling the whole time. He lifted her off the bed and into the air and she couldn't stop the hearty laugh that escaped from her throat.

Only one issue plagued her mind distracting her from the bliss she should have been swallowed up in.

And that was Robb's mother.

xx

"You did what?" Catelyn Stark shouted in the dining hall where all of the Stark children, even Jon, were sitting for a private audience with their mother. It had been a month since she'd received news from Winterfell of Robb's success in the rebellion, and most importantly, news that Bran and Rickon were alive, returned home alongside Sansa and Arya. She was a mother who couldn't have been happier. But Robb knew the moment he told his mother that he'd married Axia that her happiness was replaced with fury.

His mother was a good woman. He knew that. She was strong and smart and persistent when it came to her family. Like a protective mother direwolf. It was for this reason he assumed that she disapproved of Robb's choice to marry the love of his life, because she was protective.

"She's my wife now mother," he interrupted sternly as his mother paced back and forth in front of them.

"Your _wife_," she scoffed. "Axia Lannister was someone else's wife once. You both seem to have forgotten the last _Lannister_ you favored Robb." Robb hadn't forgotten. In fact he and Axia had spent long hours talking about memories of Merrick and the boys. But no matter how many times he tried to push his love for her aside because of honor or because of Merrick Lannister, it always sprung up again and neither of them were willing to give the other up.

"I thought you'd be happy, to see me marrying a strong, faithful, loyal woman who has done so much for our family, for me," he said, unwilling to listen to her smear Axia's honor any longer. "She's giving you a grandchild, another Stark to continue our line."

"And is that why you married her?" she replied angrily. "To prevent having a bastard son like your father?" Robb's eyes traveled to where his brother was sitting for only a moment before he shook his head.

"I wasn't aware that my father had a bastard," Robb growled out. He never liked the term that fell on Jon's shoulders. They were raised together, they were taught the same values under the same roof. Jon was a Stark. He had Stark blood and a Stark heart and no one, not even his own mother was going to tell Robb differently.

"What do you hate me?" he heard Jon whisper, the hurt in his voice strong, built over the last 19 years. Catelyn and Jon just stared at each other for a long moment before she shook her head. "I have never been a burden to you, never been anything but kind to you and your family. I was raised with Robb, I have no other life no other loyalties besides that of my brothers and sisters. I risked my life when Axia asked me to help her save Sansa from King's Landing. Did you know that? I could have been hunted down and killed for leaving the Night's Watch and I'd do it again and again if it meant Sansa would be safe."

"He's our brother. He always has been and you will learn to accept him. I'll have no more of your cross words do you hear me?" he said, realizing this sounded like a command, watching as the realization rushed over her face as well. She looked from Robb to Jon and then nodded before looking across the table at the rest of her children. "This too goes for my wife."

"Axia saved my life mother," Sansa said softly.

"And she saved mine," Arya added. "I wouldn't have been able to get here without her and she never once thought about saving herself before me."

"She's has our family's interests at heart. She would protect any of us before herself," Jon said.

"So you've all against me on this," Catelyn whispered. Each of them nodded and she watched them all take up a stand against her dislike of Axia until her eyes met Robb's. "I'll accept it Robb but I refuse to get down on my knees for a Lannister."

"She's a Stark now," Robb said simply before walking out, leaving his family and making his way out into the courtyard. He was furious with his mother's reaction. Furious that she was hung up on a name that Axia was forced to bear. But now she was a Stark and his mother needed to see that. Even if Axia was a Lannister, a Baratheon, whatever she was Robb would love her.

The courtyard was clear, the snow settling to the ground and the sky for once was clear of all dreary clouds. The walk was quiet towards the godswood, only his footsteps in the snow were indication that he was approaching. As he passed people they waved and smiled. A few of them bowed but he waved them off, telling them it wasn't necessary. It was towards the small pond beneath the weirwood that he found Axia sitting.

She didn't notice him at first from her place on the ground. She was kneeling beneath the giant tree, the leaves somehow remained intact, with Grey Wind at her side. Her head was bowed and her eyes were searching upward. Once again she wasn't wearing her cloak, something he always found himself reminding her to do to stay warm. But there she knelt, her dark purple dress falling around her, contrasting with the blinding white snow. Her hands were placed softly atop her belly that seemed to grow by the day. Robb smiled each morning when he spotted her bare stomach, his child growing inside of her.

Axia pulled her eyes from the tree and spotted him, a half smile planted on her lips.

"There you are," he said, helping her to her feet. She placed a hand to his face as she evaluated his expression and her smile seemed to fall slightly.

"I guess it didn't go well then?" she asked but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she'd been expecting it.

"She just needs time, she's overprotective when it comes to me and the others," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"As she should be," she whispered averting her eyes from his to his lips. "Maybe we shouldn't have done…"

"Don't," he interrupted. "Don't let her get under your skin. I have everything I could have ever wanted and I would not change that just because my mother is being stubborn."

"She's not being stubborn Robb, she just wants what is best for her son…for her king," she told him but he didn't agree.

"Well you're her queen now," he said and she sighed. She still wasn't used to the title and wasn't fond of being called 'Your Grace' by the people she knew so well.

"That's why she is unhappy, can't you see? _I _am her queen, a _Lannister_ is her queen."

"You're a Stark, Axia. And you were never a Lannister but in name," he argued as their eyes met. He leaned in and kissed her lips, never tiring from the feeling that rushed through him when she pulled him just a little bit closer or the way that small sigh of relief would escape from her when he placed his hand on her neck. Her lips were cold, like the ice that clung to the ground but soft like the rest of her body. It was when his hand grazed over her pregnant belly that she pulled away, looking down to his hand and smiled.

"I'm getting fat," she complained, placing her hand over his.

"Fat with my son love," he said, laughing. "I can't think of anything more perfect than that." He took her hand in his and led her down the frozen path of ice and mud. They walked in silence for a long time through the godswood, their fingers intertwining. She softly drew circles on the outside of his hand with her thumb, a distracted haze rushing over her as she paused her step and turned her head back towards where he had originally found her. Robb looked at her concerned expression, her grey eyes searching the clearing. "What is it?" he asked and her head snapped back towards him.

"Nothing, sorry I just…thought I saw something," she whispered and looked down where Grey was also eyeing her curiously. Robb was amazed at how fond Grey was of Axia. He was still there when Robb needed him, but any other time, if the direwolf was nowhere else to be found, he would be by Axia's side. They had a connection that he was still trying to figure out, just like he was trying to figure out how he'd dreamt of Axia's escape through Grey's eyes. There was something special about those wolves, he just didn't know what it was yet.

"My Queen," he heard and both of them turned to see a young boy, no older than eight years, walk up to her holding a bouquet of winter flowers. They were a vibrant shade of blue and only grew in the North during the harshest of snows. She smiled and knelt down so she was at his level and he smiled.

"They are beautiful Garnett," she said kissing his cheek and Robb didn't have to wonder how she knew everyone's name already at Winterfell. She had made a point to become very familiar with her new home and was constantly bringing new questions to his attention. Her curiosity was never quelled however and he'd find her talking to nearly everyone she saw about what they did and what the customs were in the North.

She was dedicated to being the best queen she was, though she continued to remind him that she wasn't worthy of the job. But she was worthy. She was the only one who made being 'King in the North' bearable. And most of all, the people loved her. Especially the children. "My Lady," the boy said and then placed his hand over his mouth as if he'd made a mistake. "I mean, _Your Grace_."

"It's Axia dear," she told him with her palm to his face.

"Can you help me again…with my archery? I promise I'm getting better, I've been practicing," he told her proudly and Robb watched as her smile widened.

"Absolutely love," she replied. "How about tomorrow, when the other boys aren't hogging all the practice space," she suggested and he nodded excitedly. "Good, then I'll see you after breakfast, no later alright?"

"Yes Axia," he said before running off. Axia placed her hand in Robb's and he lifted her too her feet and she held the flowers to her nose. The smile stayed on her lips for a long time as she played with the blue petals in between her fingers. They didn't part ways until they reached the gate and she finally noticed Bayard being saddled for him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"Just to the neighboring village," he told her. "Jon and I are going to assess what kind of damage Bolton did while he was here."

"And Jaime? I saw Greatjon pulling him from the keep," she said and he tried not to look away from her knowing eyes. It was true, he'd done a lot of discussing with his council and all of them thought it would be best to bring Jaime along with the intent of letting him fare the North on his own. They were planning on releasing him to the Night's Watch guardians who were making a trip to the wall come morning and they wanted Jaime Lannister on that caravan as well.

"It'll be the black for him, it's the best solution we have," he started and he saw the flames rise in her eyes.

"You can't be serious?" she whispered harshly. "After all he has done? You're just going to…let him go?"

"He'll be prisoner 'til he reaches the wall and then yes, he won't be my problem anymore. I want this bloody war behind me and the only way I can do that is if I start weeding out these…"

"And Theon? I know you two were friends but he betrayed you Robb."

"Which is why he's still in the dungeon. I'm not through with him yet," he told her. "Don't be angry with me love. Jaime won't have any friends at the wall. They'll be sure to make him suffer for his crimes." She shrugged, looking away before he pulled her chin up so their eyes were meeting. Her cropped hair was blowing in the wind and her cheeks were pink from the sharpness of it and he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to leave with you angry at me."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"A couple days is all. I'll be back before you have time to miss me," he told her, pulling her lips so she was smiling which had the desired effect as she pulled her head away to hide her grin.

"You'll be careful won't you?"

"Why? Is my wife worried about me?" he asked her, loving the way she rolled her eyes when he said the word 'wife.'

"Maybe I can go an hour now without you having me checked on," she said, kissing his cheek. "But our bed will be quite cold without you," she whispered, then let her lips linger on his for a long moment as she pushed her body up against his. "Don't forget about your fat wife while you're away now." She said, turning on her heel and walking back towards the doors and he watched after her, shaking his head in amusement.

"You're the only woman for me Axia Stark!" he shouted after her and she smiled over her shoulder.

"Say it again," she replied. "My name."

"I love you Lady Stark," he replied and she closed her eyes, a blissful expression written in her smile as she walked backwards, nearly running into Jon who was laughing at Robb's lovesick words.

"And I you Robb Stark," she replied before turning once more and disappearing behind the stone wall, leaving him alone next to Bayard as Jon approached, shaking his head.

"Wake up you love sick idiot," Jon laughed as he swatted Robb's head.

"Don't be jealous brother, just because you took a vow of celibacy doesn't mean we all have to suffer," Robb joked, only to receive a punch in the arm in response from his brother. It was a good punch, painful enough that it made it hard to mount Bayard for a good few moments. By the time he hoisted himself up onto the stallion, Jon was already halfway out of the gate.

"Hurry up Your Grace…wouldn't want your subjects to think you're incompetent!" Jon shouted and Robb smiled, shaking his head as he urged Bayard forward.

"I'll show you who's incompetent Snow!" he shouted after him, and the rest of the men followed, Jaime Lannister bound and in tow.

It was going to be a long few days, but with Jon along, he might just enjoy it.

xx

"That's right," she told him. "You see how your arm is bent upward in the back? You have to lower that so it's even with other. Good that's right. Now adjust your aim slightly, I can see you bending down. You don't want to miss the target or you'll just have one angry wounded man coming after you."

Bran did as Axia told him, try his best to stay balanced as his horse moved underneath him. Axia watched as the boy took in a deep breath, steadying his bow arm before he seemed to calm himself completely. She sat up tall atop Eowyn, stroking her mane and her other hand was occupied by her own bow. She too took a breath as well, watching as Bran released the arrow and it lodged itself straight into the middle of the target.

"Well done!" she said cheerfully seeing Bran's face beaming excitedly. "Didn't I say you'd get it eventually?"

"I can't believe I hit it," he said excitedly and she moved Eowyn forward so she was next to Bran.

"Now we just have to teach you to do it while the horse is moving and you'll be just as good as any Dothraki warrior," she told him, ruffling his hair with her fingers. "Now watch carefully, it's not too hard but you'll need to balance yourself, show your horse what you want to do. Eowyn knows by body so it's easy to cue her when I need her to keep me steady, even while moving," she told him. "And you can do all of this without your legs Bran, so don't look at me like that."

She grabbed her reins and lead Eowyn to the edge of the practice field. Her cloak was thick and pulled over her hair to protect her from the piercing winds. The skies were full of dark clouds but for now it was only the wind that poured through them. When she reached her starting point, she let her fingers stroke Eowyn's mane before she curled part of it in her fingertips and urged her on. She was quick to get up to a gallop and Axia let go of the reins easily, pulling an arrow from her back and pulled it back against the bow. She breathed in twice as they approached the target she was eyeing, high in the sky and just when she saw the target right in her eyes she released it and the arrow went flying upward. She didn't have to look to see that she hit it; the loud sound as the pigeon fell to the ground was confirmation enough.

"Seven Hells!" Bran shouted and Axia grinned. "How'd you do that?" She pulled Eowyn over, dismounting herself easily into the snow. She helped unbuckle Bran's harnesses that kept him in the saddle and pulled him down onto her hip so she was carrying him effortlessly. She looked right at him, her grin small but her eyes solemn.

"Practice Bran, that's all. You may not be able to use your legs but that doesn't mean that your enemy shouldn't fear you," she told him. "You are every bit as strong as your opponent. Don't ever doubt that." He nodded and she helped him pull his cloak over his head to keep the wind from making his cheeks any pinker. She signaled the stable hand to help her with the horses and then turned to bring Bran inside. She stopped when she saw the figure standing but five feet away.

"Robb," Bran said excitedly. Robb stepped closer, Jon at his back until he was just feet away from the two.

"Jon take Bran inside will you? Mother has been asking for him," Robb said, not taking his eyes from Axia. Jon stepped forward, his eyebrow raised as he reached for Bran. Axia handed him over carefully into Jon's much more experienced and strong arms.

"Well done there, with the bow," Jon told her and she smiled. "I doubt a single man I know could shoot off horseback the way you do."

"Like I told Bran," she said, grinning. "It only takes practice. I'm sure even you could do it with just a few lessons. Might be useful back beyond the wall."

"You're probably right, I suppose I'll be signing up for lessons right behind Bran then," he said, laughing as he turned back to where Robb was scowling. She sighed as the two disappeared from view and she could only imagine what this conversation was going to be about. It was a rare occasion when Robb Stark looked at her with such an expression, so she wasn't exactly attuned to why he was so angry.

"Well…go on then," she said, crossing her arms over her chest to mirror his stance. "Have at me for whatever I've done."

"What were you thinking? What if you'd have fallen?" he said and her brow rose in confusion.

"Sorry? Are you scolding me for riding my horse?" she asked, perplexed at why such an everyday action would put him to worry.

"Axia we talked about this," he said grabbing her hand in his but she pulled it away. "There are certain things you can't do in your condition."

"I'm a skilled rider Robb, and I think I know what I can and cannot do in _my condition_," she said, annoyed that he seemed to be questioning her ability but he shook his head.

"Of course you're a skilled rider love, but…but what if the saddle hadn't been latched on, or if the horse would have tripped, you don't know what circumstances…"

"I'm fine!" she shouted and both of them froze. The two of them hardly argued; there was next to nothing that couldn't be solved with a simple glare from one or the other but this was something she refused to bend on. She wasn't weak. In fact, she had never felt so strong. But as she looked at the expression on his face, melting from anger to worry, she realized this wasn't a need to control her. He simply feared for her safety and the baby's. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on Robb's chest. "My love, you aren't going to lose me if that's what you're worried about. And I won't let anything happen to your son," she whispered as she slid her hands up until they were around his neck.

"I promised to protect you, to keep you safe. I've failed at that already once, I won't do it again," he said, closing his eyes and placing his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere Your Grace," she said, telling his warm breaths caress her skin as they held each other. She felt embarrassed by her reaction now. It had been nearly a week since Robb had left to bring Jaime to the Night Watch gathered just north of Winterfell. She should have greeted him with a little more warmth. She had missed him after all. "If it will ease your mind, I won't ride anymore. Not until my term is over." She told him and he kissed her lips lightly.

"How is it that you can turn this around so _I'm_ the one feeling guilty for being worried about you," he asked, his lips tugging slightly at the corners.

"I told you, I am a terrible wife," she reminded him and he nodded.

"Terrible you might be, but you're mine."

"And as your terrible wife, I am going to ask that you forget all of your kingly duties for the day and take me up to our bed immediately so you can make passionate love to me," she said playfully and watched as he wiggled his eyebrows in response.

"As you command My Queen," he said, lifting her from the snow and pulling her into his arms. He ran with her until they were halfway up the stairs when they were stopped by a solemn looking Jon. Both of their playful kisses and whispers came to a halt in the cold corridor and Robb place Axia on her feet.

"What is it?" Robb asked, concern written on his face but Jon sighed and looked to both of them.

"My time here has ended," Jon said. "The Lord Commander has summoned me back to help beyond the wall. I…" he sighed. "I must leave at once."

"But you just got back from a week of travelling, surely you could delay just one night?" Axia asked, stepping towards him but he shook his head. He grabbed her small hands in his and Axia noticed they were more calloused and hardened than Robb's.

"I've postponed my duties long enough. You are all safe and that's all I could ask for," he said looking at Robb and then focused back to Axia, his dark eyes honing in on her. "Thank you, for what you have done for my family. I will forever be in your debt My Queen," he told her, placing one hand to her face and she felt the gravity of his words weighing on her.

"I am your sister now Jon, I hate those formal titles," she reminded him and he nodded. It was clear by the look in his eyes that he dreaded leaving so she comforted him the best way she could. She reached in and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his thick cloak until she was holding him in her arms. "Stay strong, we're all with you," she told him, pulling back and placing her palm over his heart. "Right here. You are a Stark through and through. And it's because you're a Stark that we don't have to worry."

"I could not have said it better," Robb said, pulling his brother in for a lingering hug that nearly brought tears to her eyes. They broke apart, shaking hands and looking at one another for a long moment before he turned once more to Axia.

"Take care of this one, yeah?" he said and she nodded. He then leaned in, kissing her lips once and then her forehead before saying goodbye.

And with that he was gone, only his fading footsteps down the hall was left as Robb and Axia stood there, watching him disappear behind the staircase. She grabbed Robb's hand in hers and looked at him.

"He'll be okay," she assured him. "He's strong and brave. Just like you. You Starks are hard to kill, remember?" He smiled, nodding just as she had moments ago and they walked the rest of the way to their chambers, hand in hand as they each thought of the brother in black that they just sent off.

Back beyond the wall into dangers neither of them could imagine.

Xx

Three months had passed quicker than he could have ever imagined. Axia was round, her belly large and she reluctantly gave into his wishes that she spent more time resting, especially indoors. She was more irritable in the evenings, reminding him that it was his fault she was never able to get comfortable in the first place. Sansa spent a lot of time at her side as did Arya, much to his surprise. The three were constantly spotted together on walks around the grounds and listening to some of Axia's most intriguing stories. The only person he hadn't seen much of was his mother, especially since he was busier than ever working on plans for the north, meeting all the nobles and restoring his dominion.

He had also just gotten word that Stannis had finally taken King's Landing. It was a miracle to hear and celebration had ensued all over the North now that the war was over. Stannis honored their arrangement, that the North was to be its own dominion and that Robb was its King. They were allies now, Kings who could call upon the other should they need to. Things were starting to settle and all Robb had plaguing him was the chaos beyond the wall, and the anticipation of the birth of his child.

He was currently more focused on the latter as he laid wide awake in bed. It was a particularly cold night but the fire kept the room warm along with the furs lined along their bed. Axia was dressed in one of her thin white nightgowns that fell off one shoulder as she slept, her back against his chest. Her hair was growing longer just as her belly grew rounder and he loved the feeling of his hand against her stomach as she slept. Only this night she was having trouble sleeping, the child was restlessly moving around so even Robb could feel the small feet knocking against her taught skin.

"Are you still awake?" her light voice whispered and he kissed the nape of her neck in response. He watched as the chills appeared on her shoulders and her back and she giggled, a most un-Axia-like quality. "You're son is restless, so of course, I am as well," she told him, turning slowly so she could face him, swatting away his hand as he tried to help her.

"Not much longer love, and then you will be wishing for these quiet but restless nights back," he said referring to the endless nights of crying that were ahead. She had been sure to remind him of what was to come and what he would be expected to do as this child's father. But he was more than happy to oblige her. The idea of a child, even possibly a son, in his arms was almost too much to endure. Sharing a child with Axia was exactly what he wanted, the start of his own little family among his mother, brothers and sisters. Even his mother had started to grow fond of the idea.

"No doubt he'll be as loud as his father," she said when he pulled her in against him, her belly leaving a large space between them. As soon as she settled in, the child followed suit, quitting the kicks and wiggles, allowing Axia to sigh in relief.

"There you see, he just wanted to be comfortable."

"And now I'm still wide awake," she whispered as if raising her voice might cause the child to stir once more. "Will you tell me a story?" she asked, in almost a childlike manner as she wrapped a few of his curls around her finger and stared at him, her grey eyes pleading with him in the light of the fire.

"What should I tell you? You're the one with all the stories," he reminded her. "Tell me a story of when you were a girl."

"Am I not still a girl?" she teased and he caught her lips with his.

"You're far from a girl now My Lady," he whispered against her soft lips.

"You don't want me to bore you with stories of the Stormlands, nothing exciting happens there," she said off-handedly, looking away but he moving her chin back so she was looking up at him.

"You hardly talk of your youth; give me something so that I know how my wife was as a child. We you a temperamental thing?" he joked and she shook her head laughing. "Give me a memory. Any memory will do." She looked up for a long time, trying to recall something, as he waited patiently. It was a long while before she spoke again but when she did, he could feel the how far away her mind seemed.

"It was just after my fifteenth name day," she whispered, staring up at the ceiling. "I remember because it wasn't only a few weeks later when I was sent to live with Robert. They had just told me I was going to be married off, to a Lannister I had never even met. I was almost always alone at Storm's End. My mother and father had both been dead for just under a year. But I didn't mourn their death like I suppose most girls do."

"You aren't like most girls Axia," he whispered, holding her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Yes well that's why the girls my family sent me never liked me much. Even girls who were paid to be my friend didn't like me. I was an awful excuse for a girl then," she continued, her words holding a pain inside them that he had never heard. "On this day, it had been raining for nearly four days without rest. The land was flooding and the ocean was wild. I escaped my Septa, walking outside to the cliffs. They weren't as steep as Renley used to tell his friends. He told them the drop would kill a grown man and the boys would cower away. But Stannis and I had jumped them on more than one occasion. Only this day I was alone and I stood out on the side of the cliffs, looking down into the roaring ocean. It was alive with a violence I have never seen Robb."

"Don't tell me you jumped," he said, dreading the thought of her struggling in storming seas. But she shook her head.

"No, but I thought about it," she replied, looking away as if she was ashamed. "I looked down into that dark ocean and I knew the fall wouldn't kill me. I knew that I would fall into the sea without anyone noticing. It would have been the waves. I'd have drowned before I could have even reached the surface," she told him, finally looking at him. "They would have consumed me so easily and no man would have ever found my body, no man would have mourned my death," she said and he couldn't help but think he would have. Something deep inside of him told him that even if he'd never met her, something would always be missing. "I knew if I jumped I wouldn't have to be forced to marry someone against my will, I wouldn't have to live among greedy men and women who would kill each other for power. That wasn't a life I wanted and I thought that no life would be better than that life."

"What stopped you?" he asked curiously.

"The sky," she replied with a smile, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "It was as black as the sea, raging with lightning and thunder. I could see the flashes across the sky, illuminating the clouds from within. The rain was pouring down over my face and I couldn't be sure if there were tears on my cheeks or if it was just the thick droplets of cold water. I was so enraptured in that moment with a feeling I can't really describe. But…it was something akin to how I felt when we…when we made love for the first time, and every time after. It was this overwhelming emotion that ran through my entire body and since then it's been driving me forward." Their eyes were locked as she spoke the words, small tear rolling down her cheek. "There was one moment, when I stood there looking back at the ocean that a cloud opened up and the sun shone through it, the rain still pouring and the water turned the most perfect shade of blue. The only time I've seen that color is when I look into your eyes. And to think I almost threw it all away."

"Axia," he whispered, holding closer as she sobbed. "Shhh." He tried to calm her as he rocked her in his arms, rubbing her back and stroking her hair gently. They laid like that for hours as the night grew darker. Robb's eyes were drifting off slowly every so often and he would shake his head to keep himself awake.

It wasn't until he heard her delicate, staggered sobs turn into steady breathes, slow and matching each rise and fall of her chest. He tried to think of what a life would be like had she taken that jump. A life without Axia…a life without hope. It was impossible to imagine. Every step he had taken since he had met her had helped him become a man from a boy. And from that man he somehow became a king and if it hadn't been for her by his side since the day they'd met in King's Landing, he didn't know where he'd be now, or where his family would be for that matter. She saved Sansa, rescued Arya, brought back Bran and Rickon, endured terrible treatment for the sake of him and his family, her family now.

A life without Axia – Baratheon, Lannister and Stark, would be the most dismal life of all.

And it was on that thought his mind lingered until his lids grew too heavy to hold open and he finally succumbed to sleep.

Xx

Tonight, the clearing seemed familiar.

The burning weirwood was in the same place as always, the small pond on the edge of its large trunk. The leaves and branches burned a bright red and orange, illuminating the night sky so everything was clear there. The snow was thick and the pond iced over.

And there was Robb, bound and tied to the tree just as he always was.

The dream was no different than it had been in the past. But here she was and she finally recognized her surroundings. It was the godswood of Winterfell that looked so familiar to her now, that pulled her memory from this nameless place to a clearing that was all too recognizable to her eyes and her body. She had stepped into this clearing now countless times and not just in her dreams. Tonight, as she did every night, she would have to watch the flames consume Robb, her lover, her husband. Every night she would try to free him but she was always too late.

But there was something strangely different as she stepped into the clearing tonight.

She heard Robb's shouts, her name, over and over until it drove her mad with worry as she ran to him. But as she ran, the flames did not consume him, they did not eat him up in screams of horrific pain. This time she walked into the snow, her footsteps the only sound as Robb's screams were muted, the wind was muted and all she heard was her steps and her heavy breaths.

"Robb!" she tried to shout but only muddled words, incomprehensible left her lips. Again she shouted, "Robb!" but the same indiscernible nonsense was pouring from her tongue. She couldn't get to him, she couldn't reach him but there he sat, tied to the tree shouted out silent words as he struggled against the ropes.

Suddenly they were no longer alone.

Faces.

There were faces surrounding her, walking out from the forest and into the clearing until there was one on all sides of her, far from her reach but close enough that it would only take a few long strides for her to attack one of them should they try to harm Robb. But it was when she looked up into those faces that she started to recognize them.

The first figure was tall, just as tall as she remembered, carrying a smirk on his lips as he stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, his army cleaned and sparkling in the light of the burning tree. "Stannis," she whispered and his head moved into a nod of confirmation.

The second figure she had seen most recently, bound and gagged in chains as he was dragged outside the walls of Winterfell. Now he was dressed in fine, rich, red cloth and gold armor covering him head to toe. A lion's head, roaring, was on his armor and Axia couldn't help but think of how much he looked like his father in that moment, his eyes the same burning green she remembered so vividly from Merrick's last moments. "Jaime," she ground out and he too nodded, smiling viciously as he did so.

The third figure she did not recognize, but she did notice her to be a woman with the most distinct of features. She had hair the color of silver, pouring down her back with long braids emerging from every which way. She stood there, looking at her defiantly, her hands at her side and a dress of rich silks dangling over her womanly frame. She was beautiful and yet terrifying all in one as she stared into Axia's eyes.

The fourth was equally a stranger to her but not in his face. She had met him several times in the past, namely during her stay at Riverrun. His scowl was just as eerie as his father's had been, his eyes held the same evil. If it weren't for the hair and the youth in his features he would have thought him to be Roose himself. But this was his bastard, Ramsay. She dared not even mention her name as she quickly averted her eyes away and towards the next face.

The fifth and final figure that surrounded her startled her somewhat. He was his same height, only thinner and much more frightening. She had met him before life had taken over him, before his choices led him to this state. His face was disfigured, pieces of his skin gone, leaving hideous scars all over his exposed body. Many of his teeth were missing along with two fingers from his right hand. But he still had the same evil sneer. "Theon," she said, barely audible but he still seemed to hear her words as his smile widened.

Each figure seemed to spin around her, their faces not staying in one place as she tried to memorize them all in her mind. But it was impossible as they continued to move continued to snicker and stare at her small frame. She felt something tug at her left arm and something graze her left. Grey Wind was at her side, the first time she had seen him I her dream and they both looked to Robb. She felt panic rise in her as she saw the flames descending down the trunk and closer and closer to her beloved. She felt the pull again at her right and she looked down, her eyes widening as she recognized this child, the child from her dream, the child archer with the russet curls and the steel colored eyes. The child Robb had called their son.

"Mother," he whispered as she bent down to his side and she suddenly felt a pain rush through her body that sent her backwards, blood pooling around her, staining the pure white snow. Grey Howling at her side, her son sobbing and shouting after her and Robb's screams finally becoming audible.

"Axia!" he shouted. "Axia!" But the only thing she saw was the sky. It was dark and clouded, black like the skies of the Stormlands. And the last sight that passed over her eyes was a large raven, black as the darkest night illuminated by the orange fire, looking down at her before her eyes closed.

She gasped then, the images gone as she sat up, the pain still shooting through her as she felt the sweat pouring over her and she screamed. Her bed was empty and she knew Robb would be gone. Again the pain washed over her and she held her body, crying out until someone entered the room as she tried to stand.

It was Berg, he usually stood guard outside the King and Queen's chamber during the night and he caught her as she fell into him, wailing as the fire poured through her abdomen.

"My Queen!" he said quickly. "What is it! What's…" he started but she placed her hand over his mouth as she whispered through her cry.

"The baby," was all she could say before she felt limp into his arms.

And all was black.

xx

A/N: Hey guys, first I'd like to thank you for reading, it means so much that you guys are continuing on with this story. I'm trying to keep my updates frequent so I hope the wait isn't to grueling. Second, AHH I know I'm a terrible person to leave you with that cliffhanger…don't hate me please.

I DON'T want you to think I dislike Catelyn. I really really like her character on GoT she just has some things to get through with accepting Axia and everything so please don't be turned off from the story just because mama doesn't like Robb's new bride. Also, Axia does kiss Jon on the lips but it's not meant to be romantic, it's just a quick, familial kiss. So don't start thinking I am about to go love triangle on you guys, I'm not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I worked really hard on Axia and Robb's reunion so I hope I didn't muck it up. I love you all! And as always, please leave any feedback you see fit! -CL

Oh and P.S. I put up a poll in my profile for upcoming ideas and a possible sequel or prequel. Let me know what you guys think. (not many chapters left of this story so I've already got my head it the clouds for a possible sequel)

Playlist for Chapter 7:

Never Let Me Go – Florence + the Machine  
Dark Days – Punch Brothers  
Only if For a Night – Florence + the Machine  
Towers – Bon Iver  
Just a Game – Birdy  
Paradise – Coldplay  
Hometown Glory – Adele  
Waking Dream – Natalie Walker


	8. Chapter 8

The Winter Raven  
By: CosmicxLove15

A/N: So this is the last chapter. I will admit that it took a long time because I was having a hard time coming to terms with it being over so soon. But don't worry, there will be an epilogue after this and hopefully (fingers crossed) a sequel if everyone wants one. So please let me know if you want a sequel in the review box. I have an AWESOME idea for it (well I think it's pretty awesome) and I can't wait to get started. That is another reason this chapter took a while, I spent so much time planning the next installment. Thank you for all the support, you all have been amazing!

Chapter 8:

The sun in the sky had been hidden most of the day, concealed by the dark clouds above, blanketing all warmth from the men below on the powder-covered earth. All day they had been standing in the blistering cold winds to the point that Robb felt as if another minute would bring them all to their knees in pain. But they pushed through it, standing with their ankles deep in the snow as they walked through the village.

It was small area, a few miles outside of Winterfell's walls. The village was full of migrant workers and soldiers. It was full of drunks and whores to ease the travelers' minds and souls. But Robb found it to be an entertaining place in spite of it all. They had been scoping the village all morning, assessing damage and working up things to fix and what funds could be spared. Robb had several suggestions that would not only return the place to its regular standards, but would also increase the size by nearly a thousand men, with space to spare. This would increase business for the village with the growth in travelers who would look there to find shelter during long journeys.

It was Theon's men who had ransacked the locals to begin with, setting fire to their cottages and pubs, leaving nothing behind but angry men with raped and beaten wives. So needless to say when they found out the prince of the Iron Islands was in the dungeon at Winterfell, there was an outcry for justice, which Robb had promised to deliver them once he finally figured out what to do with the traitorous son of a bitch.

He had already received a threat from the Greyjoy sister, demanding his release at once so he could return home. Robb refused, ignoring the threats of a woman who had no power over him or his people in the North. They were a united dominion now and nothing she could do was going to stop him. She didn't underestimate the girl's power. She had, after all, been the one to ransack the entirety of the Northern coastline leading towards Robb's domain. But he didn't fear her threats. Many of her men had been defeated and executed for their treason and savagery.

Robb was tired of being threatened and underestimated. He was a king now with responsibilities. He had won many battles, established a kingdom and started a family. Speaking of which, Axia had been asleep when he slipped out before the sun rose just this morning and he knew she would be upset that he hadn't said goodbye. He had thought about it, but knew she was tired and needed her rest. So a swift kiss on the top of her head was his goodbye instead.

Lord Umber was at his side now, standing over the table that had the large maps and plans Robb had spent weeks going over and drawing out. Inside was no warmer than outside, the fire was still fresh and it had yet to warm the entire room. Robb pulled tightly on his cloak as he pointed down at the corners of the rivers that lead up to Winterfell and the proximity to the village they were currently located in.

"Goods will be shipped in from here at White Harbor," he told them. "It will be easy enough for them to make an extra stop along the way to make sure the village is properly supplied." GreatJon was nodding and the other men seemed to agree that this would be the course of things. "We can establish this trade route by the end of the month while construction is being conducted. Lord Wallace will be overseeing the project and he believes that with enough man power, this place can be running fit in just under a month as well, just in time for new shipments."

Lord Wallace was a large man, nearly as big as GreatJon Umber but not quite his height. There was always a look in his eye of wariness when he was working with others, but Robb noticed that it disappeared when the man looked at his King. A bond had grown between them since the defeat of the Ironborn and he was willing to lay down anything for Robb's respect. Just like now, the older man stood across the table, nodding as he looked down at the map and Robb was glad to see the man had agreed.

"The appointments have been made with the builders and the coin collectors are working out what we can and cannot afford to make happen here," Lord Wallace announced. "The weather will make it harder but the men are willing to put in the work for the coin. We have a good band workers."

"Good, we'll start as soon as they can be assembled," Robb announced. "The next order of business regards Night Watch travelers…" he started but was suddenly interrupted by someone barging through the door of the once tavern and all the men turned simultaneously to see what the commotion was about. It was Arya, her hair was getting longer by the week it seemed.

"What is it, what's happened?" he asked, standing to his feet, worry immediately rising up within him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Axia," she said running forward with a grin plastered on her face. "The baby has come." Worry quickly turned to pure joy as he thought of the words, his wife had given birth to his first child.

"Well girl," Lord Umber said, standing. "Tell us if our king has a son." Robb's breath was caught in his throat and he couldn't help but wonder the same thing. He watched Arya's expression. She was always good at lying, concealing the truth but right now as her lips curved up into the widest smile he'd seen in months, he couldn't help but feel the sheer bliss radiating through his own expression.

"It is a boy," Arya confirmed and the entire tavern of men were cheering loudly, standing and hugging Robb, patting his back in congratulations. He might have been momentarily struck by joy, but he quickly recovered, pushing through the crowd so he could get outside to Bayard. Arya followed as well, pushing past the lot of excited men, thrilled to hear their king had an heir. Heir or not, boy or girl, he wanted to see his child. He wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss Axia on the lips and tell her how happy he was.

Because he was not just a king anymore, nor was he just a husband or a son.

Now he was a father.

Xx

Axia woke with a start, her body covered in sweat, her nightgown soaked through as she felt someone washing her legs gently. She looked up to see it was Catelyn, the rag in her hand soaked with warm water that soothed Axia's aching thighs somewhat. The realization of what had occurred hit her and she looked around the room, seeing nothing more than the steady flame of the fireplace and the white powder beginning to fall gradually outside her window. Her weary eyes snapped back to Catelyn as she groaned, trying to sit up.

"Stop that now before you hurt yourself," Catelyn said quickly, pulling the rag now over her stomach before soaking it once again in the bucket. Catelyn too looked as tired as Axia felt, her aged eyes weary and her voice hoarse as if she'd been the one giving birth instead of Axia.

"Where is my baby?" she whispered weakly, wondering why the child was no in the room. She hadn't seen the baby because promptly after Catelyn had pulled the child from her womb, Axia had fallen back into darkness in her mind.

"He's with Sansa, he's sleeping now," Catelyn told her and Axia smiled.

"He?" Catelyn was grinning now as well as she looked up at Axia and then nodded.

"Yes, a beautiful little boy," she said. "He reminds me so much of Robb the day he was born." Axia sighed, knowing her son was indeed safe but she longed to see him. She was still burning up and she immediately tried to strip off the sweat-drenched nightgown. "Here let me help you." Catelyn placed the rag down and helped Axia pull off the wet garment, leaving the younger of the two completely exposed in front of the other. But Axia didn't mind, she had never been particularly shy about her body, especially in the presence of a woman.

Axia's body was aching in places that were now familiar to her as Catelyn washed her body. Giving birth to Wyall and Seth had been a half a day of labor. They had been stubborn coming into the world, just as they were growing up. But Robb's son had been very kind to her. It had been only a few hours before her son presented himself before his new family and Axia only wished she hadn't missed it. The door opened slowly and she watched as Sansa made her way in, the baby in her arms and Axia did her best to sit up as Catelyn scolded her again.

"He was quiet until only a moment ago, he just woke up crying out," Sansa said, confused. Axia reached out for him but Catelyn interrupted her to slip a clean nightgown over her head. Reluctantly she let her arms slip through their proper places until the thin garment was in place just enough that she was not so exposed. Sansa then placed the boy in her arms and Axia could feel the tears welling up just at the sight of his perfect features. He was just a newborn but he looked just like his father, no doubt about it. The screams began to die away until her son was just looking up at her through the small gaps in his eyes. But she could still see them all the same and saw the familiar greyness of her family heritage.

The Baratheon eyes.

"He's perfect," Axia whispered stroking his small cheek with her finger.

"Look, he's smiling," Sansa said, sitting down on the bed next to Axia as the three women looked down on the child.

"I've never seen a newborn so well behaved," Catelyn added in disbelief. Axia agreed. She had never seen a child with such a peaceful demeanor in his first moments of life. His lips were curled into a precious smile that caused her to laugh as she watched him. The door opened once more and in ran Arya and Robb on her heels. Axia watched as he paused at the foot of the bed, looking from her to the child, awestruck. Hot tears welled up as she grinned up at him. He walked over to her side and crouched down so he was at their level and when their son's eyes met his, Axia was sure he knew it was his father.

"This is your son Your Grace," she whispered and he pulled his eyes away from the boy to her. His eyes were searching hers for a long moment before he placed his forehead against hers and she saw his tears as well.

"Axia Stark," he whispered to her. "You have made me the happiest of all men, for the second time. I will forever be in your debt. You have made me a perfect son."

"_We_ made him my love," she corrected and he smirked. "I just worked him out with all the strength in my body. You are lucky you weren't here, king or not." He kissed her lips then, hiding her sour frown until she was smiling uncontrollably.

"Whoever made him…he is ours." She nodded at his words. "What shall we call him?"

"I want him to be an honorable man when he grows up," she replied. "So he needs a name of honor." She thought for a moment, as did he. It didn't take her long before realization came over her mind and she knew exactly what to call him. There was one name that drew honor above all others she knew. She whispered it in Robb's ear and he smiled immediately, nodding in agreement.

"We shall have his naming ceremony this evening and a feast in his honor," he announced. "Mother, do we have time to prepare?"

"I'll see to it myself," she said, smiling as she left the room, Sansa and Arya in tow, leaving Robb and Axia alone.

"Are you sure you want that name?" he asked.

"I couldn't imagine a better name for our son," she replied.

"Our son," he repeated. "And what a son he is."

"Have I pleased you now Robb Stark?" she asked with a smirk returning to her lips, the lips he kissed with his own before placing them upon his son's forehead.

"You never stop pleasing me," he replied. "Even when you're bossing me around I'm pleased. Because at least I have you for my own."

"And now you have little Eddy," she said, holding the small hand with her finger and watched as the child smiled up at her.

"Prince Eddard Stark," Robb said, thinking of his father in that moment. "The second of his name."

Xx

Weeks had turned to months at Winterfell. The storms began to get fiercer and stronger in the North and there were some days where no one laid eyes on the sun. The lands were dark and cold and though the fires burned bright, the inhabitants of Winterfell still shivered in their sleep.

Today was the first time the snow had let up enough for the family to go outside for the day. Robb was standing near the sparring field with his mother, brothers and sisters, watching as Arya practice her sword fighting with Garnett. Three direwolves were resting near the banks of the frozen pond. Arya's fights usually ended the same, just as it did now, with her on top of him, a wooden sword pointed downward and Garnett staring up at her in disbelief. Axia laughed and handed Eddy to his grandmother and moved forward, grabbing Garnett's sword and showing him the proper movements. Robb smiled as he watched his wife with the boy, so attentive but firm when she explained how he should hold the sword.

"Here Garnett, watch how I move my arm here," she explained as she turned towards Arya and swung the wooden weapon. The battle was full of laughter, entertaining the lot of them as they watched Arya, in a bit of irony, get pinned by Axia. She looked back to Garnett and smiled. "You see, it's not that hard, you just have to be sure to trick your opponent into going one way, while you come in the other. It will take them completely by surprise."

"Sure, when you're sparring with an 11 year-old," Robb said loudly, gaining laughter from the rest of the onlookers as well. Axia stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, her expression one he recognized very easily.

"Oh is that so Your Grace?" she asked in return, raising an eyebrow. Robb nodded, watching her lips curl into a defiant smirk, the wind blowing her hair that grew longer by the day. "I assure you the same technique works on anyone, a grown man….a king even," she said, more laughter ensuing around them.

"Is that a challenge My Queen?" he asked as he walked towards her and she simply shrugged her shoulders, winking before she turned and stood in the middle of the sparring field, picking up the longer wooden sword. He too picked up the long wooden weapon and inspected it. "I don't know if it would be a fair fight." She walked up to him so she was inches away, looked up into his eyes with her steel grey ones.

"Perhaps not fair for _you_," she said snidely, turning then on her heel, her dark hair flipping in Robb's face.

He knew Axia was good with a sword, so their starting stance was nothing new to her. They circled each other once before she charged him, their weapons hitting each other with greater force than he anticipated. The crowd cheered as they battled, their swords creating a sound that drew in more spectators as their king battled their queen. Both smiled as they swung and deflected, sliced and blocked. Robb had never sought to teach her anything when it came to swordplay. She had already been a fully accomplished swordswoman when he'd met her and now things had not changed. If anything she was more skilled than before as she swung at him and to be honest he was having a tough time keeping up with her agility.

She was fast, able to move at speeds that he had learned to adjust to over the year but still he found himself struggling to keep up with her. But he refused to give up, enjoying the way she smiled at him when she drew him in close and then spun and pushed passed him. There weren't many women that Robb knew who could keep up with a man as skilled as himself. Robb's father had trained him, and after over a year of war, Robb had learned a few other tricks as well that had taught him what to expect from an opponent.

But what he hadn't expected was that he himself fell for her trick as she lured him in to one side, thinking he had just won their play fight, and then he found himself flipped on his back, his wife's legs straddling his hips and both of their swords pointing down at his face.

The crowd was cheering excitedly, the men laughing as Robb stared up at his beautiful queen, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was like some sort of warrior in that moment, staring down at him with a fire in her grey eyes as she bested him and he couldn't help himself as he flipped her onto her back and kissed her hard on her wind chapped lips. There were several hoots and hollers from the men and when he looked up he saw his sisters giggling. He helped Axia up in a more gentlemanly manner this time and presented her with his wooden sword in a faux symbol of his defeat and she took it again from him gladly.

"You see Garnett, it's all in that last motion," she told him and they laughed, wiping the snow off of one another before walking over to where their son was reaching out for one of them. It was Robb who grabbed him first, lifted him into the air before kissing the child's nose.

"I am very thankful that you are too young to remember your mother besting me in combat. Hopefully she won't remind you of it when you're older," he whispered, loud enough for Axia to hear and she swatted his shoulder.

"Our son will know precisely who is the stronger of the two of us," she said.

"His mother of course," Sansa said from behind them and Axia gave Robb an 'I told you,' look that made him shake his head. "I wonder what Eddy thinks." Robb watched, as if the child had answered, as the boy reached over to Axia and placed his small fingertips on her nose.

"Ha! My own son doubts me already!" Robb joked. "I fear he will forever be his mother's son, defying me at all turns."

"Only when you're wrong my love," Axia replied.

The rest of the afternoon had been more than relaxing. He opted not to attending to any kingly duties, enjoying the day he spent with his wife as they rode into forest, talking of the future and what was to come for their family. He dismissed the guards that were following closely behind and when he knew they were alone he made passionate love to his wife under the cover of the trees around them.

Her body was tightly pressed up against his, their breaths heavy as they finished together, her gown hiked up over her thighs as he held her up against a large tree trunk. Her lips were near his ear, whispering words of love and desire to him and if it weren't for the sun setting just over the canopy, he would have took her again right there.

It was a short ride back inside the walls of Winterfell, and an even shorter walk up to their chambers. He barely shut the door before her gown fell to the floor in front of him and within moments she was removing his bulky robes and his wool tunic as well. His mind was only on her then, taking in every inch of her naked body as she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips as she'd done on the practice field.

Making love to Axia was one of the greatest pleasures he had ever known in life. She knew exactly what he wanted and did not cease until he was calling out to her in some primal manner. He feasted upon her mouth until her lips were bruised from their passion and he smiled when he heard a lusty gasp as she cried out his name in the nook of his shoulder. It wouldn't be enough for either of them though and it wasn't until hours later that she realized she was neglecting her motherly duties and abandoned him.

He was left alone, to stare only at the fire across the room until it lulled him into a deep sleep. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not when she came to bed for the night, wrapping her small arms around his bare chest until they both were seduced into slumber.

It was not yet dawn when he awoke, feeling the sudden dread of panic as he opened his eyes and found the other side of his bed empty and lacking his wife's small form. He searched the room franticly with his eyes, only to find her standing near the window, not a stitch of clothing on her in the brisk cool night. He rubbed his eyes and then stood so he could walk to her side, bringing his cloak to cover her with. But she did not take it nor did she tear her eyes from the window.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice still hoarse from his sleep. She simply rose her hand and pointed off in the distance where there was a soft glow in the forest.

"Someone is there," she whispered. "Do you see the lantern?" He did see it, moving rapidly through the woods near the walls of Winterfell and he wondered why the guards had not seen it yet.

Robb began pulling on his trousers and tunics until he was fully dressed and Axia was begging him to stay put, to order someone else to go and see who was lurking in the forest. But he shook his head. He was the king, but he was also lord of Winterfell and he would be the one to find out who was so close to the walls.

He was quick to descend the stairs, motioning his guards to stay put even after they protested and offered to go out in his stead. Reluctantly he allowed them to come along and the two of them, including Berg, followed closely behind them as they ran out to the watch tower. Robb pointed in the direction of the lantern to show the men but none of them were able to spot it.

"What do you mean you can't see it?" he said angrily. "I keep you here to stand guard and none of you can even see a lantern that is burning as clear as day?"

"Your Grace, we can send men out to check. But you really should stay…" Berg started but Robb pushed passed him.

"Open the gate!" he told the gatekeeper who was watching him anxiously. Robb could tell the man was reluctant to do as he was told, having not seen what Robb was seeing either. However as he glared at the man once more, he did as he was told and gave the signal to the gate pullers to open the gate.

Berg and two other guards followed closely behind as Robb mounted Bayard and rode off beyond the gate. Outside the walls there were often rogue travelers or Wildlings who had traveled a little too far south of the wall for his tastes. So he wasn't expecting much as he rode into the godswood and searched for the lantern light he had seen just moments ago.

"Your Grace, I don't see anything ahead," Berg said as Robb urged them forward, seeing with his own eyes the dim light of a lantern beyond the trees.

"There is a light but a hundred paces forward," Robb said and watched as the men exchanged glances skeptically. "There _is_ a light!" Robb said again, more forcefully and the men nodded as they too pushed forward on their horses so they were all galloping quickly towards the spot their king was leading them too. Robb knew that look. They thought he was mad or dreaming, anything but reality in their king's mind at the moment. But he wasn't insane. Axia had seen the light as well from the window of their chambers and he knew if these men would just pay attention that they'd see it too.

They were getting close enough that Robb dismounted from the horse and ran forward, sword in hand and guards at his back until the lantern light was just before them.

Only, it wasn't a lantern at all. It was a figure, engulfed in light as if they were fully made of fire and coals. It was then that the men stopped, eyes wide as they took in the figure's appearance. This was not human, whatever it was, standing before them with its empty eyes on only Robb.

"Who are you!" Robb shouted and watched as the figure looked around at the group of men and then back to the king, its body swirling in contained flames the entire time. "What do you want!" Robb shouted this time and the fire figure just shook its head as it raised its arms. What Robb saw then made he sure he must have been dreaming after all as the three of his guards around him became swallowed up in flames from the figure's own doing. Robb's eyes were wide with fear as his men started screaming in agony, the darkness around them illuminated by the flames that covered their bodies and Robb immediately pulled his cloak from around him and started covering Berg, only to find that the flames remained and would not be smothered.

He dropped the cloak and drew his sword at the flamed figure of the night and pushed the weapon until it was through the belly of the ungodly creature. But nothing happened. The figure just looked at him and pulled the sword out. The steel was red from the heat of the creature's body and it was ripped from Robb's hands and thrown to the ground. Then suddenly, the most unnatural sound was drawn from the creature's flaming lips and Robb began to hear words.

"Queeeeeen," it hissed. "Prriiincccccce."

"What!" he said, trying to make out the words through the hissing and high pitched stinging in his ears and the creature spoke again.

"QQueeeeeeeen! Prrriiinccceeee!" he hissed louder, more forceful than before. "Muusssttt paaay thhhheee prrrriiiccce!" Panic raced through Robb's mind as the words became clearer, the queen and the prince. They were in danger. Axia. Eddy. The figure was pointing now and Robb looked in the direction of the illuminated figure and saw smoke and flames rising in the distance, and a scream follow that belonged to only one person.

Axia.

As quickly as the figure had appeared, it was gone as were the flames on his guards who now fell to the ground coughing and spurting as steam rose with them in the snow. He ran to them for only a moment and saw two of them were dead, Berg was still coughing uncontrollably, covered in blisters and pealing flesh that made Robb gag from the smell as he covered is nose.

"Go," Berg struggled to whisper and Robb didn't think twice about mounting Bayard and riding through the forest as quickly as Bayard's legs could take them, towards the flames that were getting larger and large by the second. There was a hissing sound throughout the trees, whispers that sounded unnatural like the creature that was just before him. Every few words sounded like 'Axia' which only caused him to urge Bayard to go faster as the fury and dread overtook him. The flames were closer and closer until they wear nearly at a clearing where Robb dismounted Bayard even before the horse stopped moving and ran forward to see the flaming creature once more. This time not empty handed.

"Axia!" he shouted and ran forward where the figure was holding her underneath the flaming weirwood tree. The leaves were replaced by large and angry flames, lighting up the night and the clearing around them that was empty aside from the creature, his wife and himself. But as he ran forward she screamed out to him.

"NO ROBB DON'T!" she shouted as she struggled against the figure, only crying out with each movement as she was burnt from the flames. But he didn't listen as he moved in and the creature would just squeeze her harder until she was writhing in pain. Her screams were like flames of their own to Robb, searing him with each of their horrifying sounds to his ears and he suddenly did not know what to do.

There was barking in the distance, a sharp growling that he recognized as Grey Wind even before the direwolf entered the clearing. He was standing tall, larger than Robb seamed to recall as he moved forward to attack the unnatural figure but was kicked off with a strong force from the flaming legs.

"Robb go!" she shouted. "Leave this place!" she said, looking up at the tree and then back to him with her pleading eyes.

"I will not leave you!" he shouted back, running forward again to help her and paused when, from nowhere, appeared a sword that looked to be made of flames rather than steel. It materialized in the figure's hands and it was held out to Robb who was only inches away from the two of them, Grey at his side barking and growling ferociously.

"Robb my dream!" Axia shouted, reminding him of the dream she had relayed to him several times. It was the dream that usually drew her from her slumber, screaming his name into the darkness. The dream that involved him chained to the flaming weirwood that now stood before him. But _this_ she never mentioned. This creature of darkness and evil, burning her flesh with everyone movement was not from her dream.

"Grey get help!" he commanded but the wolf did not leave. "Grey!" he shouted again, only to be defied a second time as the wolf stood, ready to pounce at the creature holding Axia from them both. "WHAT DO YOU WAN'T! TAKE ME! LEAVE HER!" he was shouting, begging even as he searched for anything that could be used as a weapon but there was nothing. He looked up for only a moment during his search and heard the hissing again.

"Ssshheee muuussttt diiiieee!" it said as it shoved the flaming sword through her body with force.

"NOO!" he shouted and no longer stayed put as he ran forward, Grey pouncing as well. Both found snow instead of flames and looked up to find the figure had disappeared once more, leaving Axia on the ground choking as blood covered her white nightgown. It spilled from her lips as she tried to breathe. Robb crawled to her side and held her in his arms, searching for the wound and found that whatever the sword had done, it was now burning her flesh slowly and painfully, leaving her in agony as robb sat there helpless to do anything. "Axia," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. "Axia please," he begged and she stared up at him, her face in agony as she placed her hand against his face.

"Shhh…." She struggled to get out. "My love." She spoke to him as if she had no pain at all though it was clear in her eyes that the pain was excruciating. Robb was sobbing over her body and Grey was whimpering desperately next to her, nudging her with his snout and she placed her other hand on the direwolf's fur. "None of that now, b…both of you…have to stay…s…strong," she fought to say. Her eyes stayed glued to Robb's, holding his gaze as he was breaking down with her in his arms.

"Please don't go," he whispered through his tears, placing his head on her chest. Her hand holding his hair, her fingertips wrapping around his curls like she always did. "You promised you wouldn't leave me. Don't you dare give up on me woman!" he said as he lifted his head so their faces were inches apart and he watched as she smiled through the pain. His beautiful wife smiled up at him and touched her lips to his.

"I will never give up on you Robb Stark," she said much easier now, masking her anguish. "You…you have…made me who…who I am now. I am…st…strong because of….you. I know true…the truest of love...because of you. You and I can never be…pp…parted…even in death."

"No," he whispered, his forehead against hers. "I can't do this without you. Eddy can't do this without you."

"He has…his father. He will be…fine," she said, her voice weaker with every word as she coughed again and Robb began to feel the heat rising on his skin and watched as the flames started to take over her more and more until most of her body was smoldering before him. "My soul…my soul will find yours again…I promise." She whispered and Robb watched as her eyes stopped moving and her body stopped fighting. She was gone.

"No, no Axia no!" he shouted, holding her limp body against his chest, ignoring the pain of the fire against his skin. He was numb to the world, numb to the pain that was now scaring his body. He refused to let her go, refused to believe she was gone. It wasn't until he felt someone pull him off of her that he realized she was going up in flames. He fell back into the snow, crying out in angry sobs. It was Arya, doing her best to hold him back from her body as it burned. He was shaking with pain, sorrow, fury, desperation, all as he watched Grey circle the body several times before entering the flames himself and lying down atop his lady's body.

"GREY!" Arya shouted but it was too late. The direwolf too was covered in the flames that seemed to linger forever, no cries left him as he rested his head on her chest until Robb could no longer see either of them. Robb sobbed for what seemed like hours, when in actuality only minutes passed before the flames went out on the branches of the weirwood and the spot where Axia and Grey were previously was now only a melted patch of snow.

Both Arya and Robb ran forward, looking for any sign of the two bodies and there was nothing to be found.

They were gone.

His love was dead.

Xx

Robb hated the family crypts.

He found them to be too dark and damp as a child. Now he found it to be a reminder of the constant pain he felt over the last week.

News of Axia's death had struck everyone hard. Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon cried for days and Eddy was constantly restless, always crying out for someone who would never be able to hold her son again. Robb too found himself sobbing, unable to sleep most nights and when he did he just saw her die again and again in his dreams. His only solace was holding Eddy and they would cry together until the small boy found himself calmed by his father's touch.

The men had searched the forest high and low with no sign of her body or Grey's. No trail had been left behind by the perpetrator who had conjured up evils that he had been powerless to defend her from. He had failed her. Again and again he had failed Axia and now she was gone.

Now she was dead.

He made his way through the crypt to the spot where his wife's body would have been. The spot settled alone underneath a statue of a great direwolf and Robb thought it was almost fitting. His body ached from grief and he could not feel anything but the pain of her loss. He thought of Grey, laying down his body over hers and he felt almost jealous of the beast. Robb should have done what Grey had, he should have gone with her, followed her wherever those mysterious flames had taken them.

At least he would be with her. Instead of here. Without her.

It was as he came closer to the empty spot that he tripped over and fell down onto the stone floor. He glanced under him and saw what had caused him to fall and he crawled back immediately, holding his torch so he was able to see the large body, a face he did not recognize, covered in blood on the ground. He held the torch up higher and saw not far away was another body, another nameless face. He rushed to its side and saw more bodies, scattered about the crypt, ripped and mutilated as if an animal had attacked them. But their identities were unknown to Robb, the king who knew every man, woman, and child in his household.

He counted seven bodies in all, each one leading closer to the spot he stood now, the tomb with the great direwolf statue watching over the empty stone case where Axia would have been kept. Robb stared down at the stone and nearly dropped the torch as his eyes widened.

The stone was broken, shattered and cracked as if something had tried to get in. Or perhaps out. Two handprints, blood red, were on either side of the small space and as Robb held the flame closer to the stone floor he spotted the same blood red footprints leading from the tomb in a trail to each body. Robb followed them, his footsteps louder and quick as he picked up his pace to a run, making his way out until he found the red footsteps in the snow. He followed them to the opened gate until they stopped and Robb was looking out into the snow covered wilderness and saw nothing but the white powder that covered the ground.

The only thing left, near the last footprint staining the snow next to his boot, was a large black feather. If he wouldn't have been looking for something he would have missed it as it was nearly completely concealed in the snow. But as he pulled it out he saw exactly what kind of feather it was and looked to the sky, his eyes searching for the owner of the long black feather.

A raven.

Xx

The End

A/N: Hey guys, I can hear the pitchforks right now being sharpened as all of you get ready to leave the hate mail but I am promising you a sequel right now. If you read the end how I intended it then you shouldn't be too distraught. Just move right along to the Epilogue and you'll get a little hint of what is to come.

And please, please leave some feedback. I know this was a fairly short story but I had some pretty long chapters so I really kind of just wanted this to build for the sequel which is the story I've been dying to write since I started this. Thanks, CL


	9. Epilogue

The Winter Raven  
By: CosmicxLove15

Epilogue:

Beyond the wall, there were things that most men of the Seven Kingdoms had never laid eyes on. Few men came back the same as they left, many didn't come back at all. The ones who stayed were not only considered deserters, but enemies who joined the savages of the northmost land.

It had been a month since Jon had seen another member of the Night Watch. Three weeks since he'd seen anything familiar, and nearly one week since he'd been permitted to speak. He had never been this North of the wall in all his eight and a half since taking the black and saying his oath beneath the weirwood. Now he was far from his home at Castle Black, far from any civilization that he knew and he was most likely being lead to his death.

He only wondered how it would happen.

Would he be forced to freeze to death? Would he be beaten by wildlings until they were cheering as they watched his Crow blood pour from his body? Or would they hold him captive, ask for a ransom from the dwindling forces at the wall? He was Lord Commander after all, but he would let himself die before the watch lost any life to retrieve his own. And besides, they had much more pressing matters to worry about on that side of the wall. Westeros was at war and Jon knew his absence would not be so crucial in the light of the horrors they were facing now.

His wrists were aching again, meaning new cuts were being formed from the splintering rope tied tightly so his hands were behind his back. His neck too was aching from the new rope they had tied around him, leaving him to groan every couple minutes when one of them would pull him back and watch him fall on his back into the snow or against some rocks.

They always laughed when that happened, finding it just as entertaining as Jon found it excruciating.

"Don't worry Lord Crow," the wildling named Ygritte said with a smirk. "We're nearly there now," she told him and he looked up at his surroundings.

The great mountains surrounded them, covered in ice that reached all the way up to their steep peaks. There was no snow storm today. It was the first time in nearly two weeks that that they'd seen the sun as it fell deep in the sky towards the west. Jon did not find anything familiar about this land, only that it was the same snow and ice from a hundred miles south. It was the same chill in his bones that he had a castle black and even now he wasn't used to it.

"She'll want to see him right away," the wildling man said to Ygritte and she nodded.

"What does your leader want with me?" Jon asked only to receive a swift punch in the gut from the wildling man. It wasn't the first time he'd been beaten by them. It was only Ygritte who refused to participate in his beatings. There were four of them taking him north. He only knew that they had captured him on the commands of their leader. A leader he hadn't even known had existed.

"Your help. But gods know why. You certainly are useless at nearly everything," Ygritte replied and Jon was beginning to wish he had killed her as he was commanded to all those years ago. It had been quite a surprise when she'd been in the party that captured him in his slumber just North of the wall. "Ah, there it is." Jon looked up at the wall of ice curiously, for that was all it was, a wall.

"Am I supposed to climb this?" he asked and the four wildlings laughed. It was Ygritte who passed around him and over to a small crevice in the wall and began pushing something forward, until before Jon's eyes a space opened in the ice and he was being pushed through it. What he saw on the other side was something he'd never laid eyes on but had searched for over the last seven years.

The wildlings camp.

This was it.

There were small huts everywhere but there were hundreds of them in the vast area in before him. A fire was burning in the middle of them and several people were gathered around preparing what looked like some sort of deer to feast on. Several of them looked up at once, noticing their presences and stared up at him wide-eyed. They pointed and whispered as if he were easily recognizable to them when not one of them had a familiar face. And then suddenly he was brought before one hut that was significantly larger than the others and he was shoved to his knees, one of the men pulling on his ropes until Jon's head was forced backwards until he was looking up into Ygritte's eyes.

"You ought not speak to her unless she addresses you…ya hear me?" she told him and he furrowed his brow.

"And how should I address your woman leader? Your Grace, My Lady?" he asked, amused at the idea of this female leading a pack of wildlings like he'd never seen. These people were wild, barbaric even. How could a woman control all of them?

"She has many names here. She is known as the Winter Raven to her people, the Queen of Winter to everyone north of the wall. And soon everyone will know her name across all Seven Kingdoms," the man answered. "So by all means Lord Crow, call her what you will. I'm sure the words will come to you once you see her." And with that he was brought to his feet and escorted in.

It took only a few moments before the people in the hut turned towards them, parting as they recognized the cloak he was dressed in. Jon's eyes were immediately drawn towards where they had been previously surrounded. It was a throne, completely made of what looked like ice. But it wasn't the throne he was currently observing with wide eyes. It was the Winter Raven, the Queen of Winter that sat before him. Her skin was a dark shade of olive and it was clear how she'd gotten the color. For she sat upon the throne with not an inch of clothing covering her body in this freezing hut, only her long black hair fell over her chest, covering what would have been exposed in any other circumstance. Her legs were crossed over the other and either arm was resting on the sides of the chair as she stared down at him with a smile that was more familiar to him that anyone in this room. And their eyes connected then, steel grey eyes that he remembered in his dreams.

"Hello Jon," she said and he fell to his knees at the sound of her voice. A voice that should no longer exist. A voice belonging to a woman who was dead. His brother had told him of the gruesome death that had ended the life of the Queen in the North. And yet before him as he looked up at the woman he saw nothing but the woman he had so recently begun to call his sister, alive and well. The savage was right. '_the words will come to you once you see her_,' he'd said. But there was only one word that he uttered in a ghostly whisper in that moment. Only one name he knew to call this woman, leader of the wildings, Queen of Winter and the Winter Raven of Westeros.

"Axia."

A/N:

So that's that. Please let me know what you think and as I wait for your reviews, I will be started up on the sequel. I actually saw someone already beat me to the title of the sequel that I wanted, so I am going to have to readjust it slightly. I think I am either leaning towards "The Seven Devils of Westeros" or "The Seven Devils of Winter." The point is that "Seven Devils" needs to be in the title somewhere since that's part of the point of the story. So if you have any suggestions on that, feel free to leave those as well. Thank you so so much for all your support over the past few months. You all have been amazing and so motivating. Especially my girl StargazngED who was very supportive through this whole thing and is an amazingly brilliant writer. And thanks to the following amazing reviewers!

_**klandgraf2007**_  
_**Katie (you always leave the best reviews girl!)  
softballlover298  
Naii  
LyssaLou62  
anon  
Teflonheart  
LolaStark (your reviews were always so long and sweet! You rock!)  
Claudia  
JonSnowLvr22  
Moony (your reviews too were so so kind. I loved them)  
WhatsGoingOn (sorry for all the cliffhangers…you probably hate me about now haha)  
taytayfanatical (glad you love the dreams, those are my favorite to write)  
WillowDamon17  
na  
callisto (I hope you ended up liking my story. Your review really helped me keep writing, especially in the beginning)  
IheartJW (thanks for being my first reviewer!)**_

I hope I didn't miss anyone. And thanks to everyone who read and made it one of your fav stories. It means a lot. Truly!

Love, CL


End file.
